Nuevo integrante, Nuevas aventuras
by ShizukiMei257
Summary: Un pequeño nuevo integrante, ya conocido, traerá nuevas aventuras y más alegrías al "Hogar" y quizás una a cierta Felina con un muy alegre panda.(PoxTigresa) (Leve ViboraxGrulla)
1. Chapter 1:Reencuentro

**Nota del autor: **Hoooolaaa! Ya extrañaba Fanfiction! Creo que no voy a poder escribir muchooo...desde ahora en más porque ya empiezo las clases dentro de Poco.. y con mis clases de Dibujo,Modelo, Guitarra, canto, Kung Fu, Ingles maas el Colegio... No se si tenga tiempo pero haré todo lo posible para escribir constantemente.!

Bueno ahora el tema de esta historia...se trata de Zan y Tigresa, y blaaa...No les quiero hacer spoiler jaja..En fin...Ah..Lo que queria decir es que en esta historia existen los celulares...No serian la GRAN cosa...Pero servirían para enviar mensajes, llamadas y SACAR FOTOS!...luego descubrirán porque ¬w¬ y Ah si..Víbora y Grulla ya son novios, como que no quería escribir tanto de ellos...Soy Vaga D: Disculpeeen!

Tengo una duda...Zan es un Patito o un Gansito?!

Sin mas que decir empiezo con el Chapter 1!

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _**Reencuentro. **_

Era una mañana tranquila y fresca, aunque era verano igual estaba un poco fresco, era Domingo, el día libre en el Palacio de Jade. El Guerrero Dragón y los 5 Furiosos se encontraban durmiendo.

El Momento del Gong llego. Los 5 furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones para saludar a su Maestro.

Shifu: Buenos Días, Alumnos.- Algo en su voz era raro, sonaba como con... Desgano.

-Buenos Días, Maestro.- También el tono de ellos sono de la misma forma que el de su maestro.

Po: Buenos Días, Maestro...

Shifu: Buenos Días, Guerrero Dragón...-

-¡¿PO?!.- Shifu y los 5 furiosos se asombraron al ver que Po se había levantado temprano algo raro en él.

Po-¿Que Sucede?.- Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Mono: Es que es raro verte despierto tan temprano.

Po: Ah...Eso... es que no pude dormir bien ademas... tenia hambre.

Grulla: Cuando no, Po.

Po-Si jejej...Mejor empiezo a preparar el desayuno.- Dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a cocinar mientras los demás se ubicaban en sus lugares de siempre.

Todos estaban en Silencio hasta que Víbora hablo para romper el Hielo(?).

-Y...Que tienen pensado hacer hoy, chicos?

Tigresa: Yo...voy a entrenar, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- se notaba algo aburrida o frustrada.

Mono: Mantis y yo tenemos planeado ir a comprar algunas cosas al valle y tu Víbora?.-

-Grulla y yo vamos a bajar al valle a visitar a la mamá de Grulla.-

-Aaaaaah...Claroo.. Víbora va a conocer formalmente a su Suegritaa(_N/A: Esto lo escribí al principio en la Nota al autor para los que no lo leyeron, Víbora y Grulla ya son novios, por favor lean la NdA la prox. ves)_.-Dijo Mantis en forma de burla, haciendo que Víbora y Grulla se sonrojaran y los demás soltaran una risa muy audible en especial por parte de Mono y Mantis.

Mono-JAJAJAJ...B-Bueno..JAJAJAJA...Bueno yaa...y tu Po que vas a hacer?.

-Supongo que voy a entrenar un poco o visitare a mi papá que es lo más probable, no tengo nada más que hacer , últimamente nuestra vida se volvió muy monótona.-Po se notaba desanimado.-Sale Sopa.- Empezó a servirles los fideos.

Y Po estaba en lo cierto, desde que habían vuelto de Gongmen, ya no robaban en el valle, no tenían misiones y lo único que hacían era entrenar, era como un ciclo sin nada interesante que se repetía día tras día pero eso cambiaría justo en ese momento.

-Alumnos.-Entro Shifu y todos se pararon de sus respectivos lugares.-Tenemos un visitante permanente que todos ya conocen.- Miro para atrás y dijo.- Zan..ya puedes pasar.-

-Hola Maestros.-Dijo el pequeño ganso (creo que es un ganso /w\\) hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

5 Furiosos: ¿¡Zan!?-

Zan:¡Tigresa!.- Grito el nombre de la felina y fue corriendo a abrazar la pierna de la susodicha.

Tigresa: Hola Zan!.- La felina se agacho y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo, para luego alzarlo en sus brazos.- Cuanto tiempo!...No sabes cuanto te extrañe...Ya hasta estas mas grande!.

Zan: Si! Dentro de un mes cumple 6 años.

Tigresa: A si? Que bonito!.- Dijo con una sonrisa que no oculto.

Po: ¡Hola Zan!- ¿ Como que permanente, Maestro? ¿Porque se va a quedar?-De pregunto el Panda esta ves a Shifu.

-Shifu-Es que...verán... sus padres fueron asesinados hace dos semanas y el pobre Zan no tienen quien lo cuide, ademas el ultimo deseo de la madre de Zan era que el se quedara en el Palacio, si es que algo les pasaba a ellos asi que bueno... aqui estamos...-

-Pobre pequeño...-Dijo Víbora al borde de las lagrimas.-

Grulla: Y... quien se va a hacer cargo del pequeño?.

Shifu: En sí, todos nos vamos a hacer cargo del pequeño pero quien va a ser el tutor de Zan creo que es más que obvio.-Miro a su hija y mejor alumna que estaba jugando con Zan, los demás miraron lo mismo que el maestro y sonrieron.

Mantis: Bueno... Creo que Tigresa ya es Madre..-

Tigresa: Ah...? ¿Disculpen, que decían? - Ni cuenta se había dado que la estaban mirando y hablando sobre ella.

Shifu: Tigresa, tu te vas a hacer cargo de Zan de ahora en más.

Tigresa:¿QUE? P-Pero si yo no se nada de Maternidad, apenas si lo pude cuidar una tarde, no me malinterpreten, me encantaría, pero no sabría como hacerlo.

Shifu: Eso no interesa, tu seras su "Tutora" pero igual nosotros te vamos a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

Tigresa: Esta bien...-

Zan:¡Mamii!.- Dijo llorando y abrazando a Tigresa la cual no había soltado ni un momento a Zan.

Tigresa: Ya mi pequeño no llores, me harás llorar ami también..

Zan: E-Esta bien..dejo de llorar por vos Mami, Jeje!.-

Tigresa:Esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver.

Mientras tanto Víbora lloraba de felicidad y Grulla trataba de consolarla, Mono y Mantis lloraban peor que magdalenas, Po sonreía aguantándose las lagrimas por ver a su amor platónico feliz y Shifu solo sonreía feliz por su hija y nuevo nieto.

Po: Zan, Créeme cuando te digo que vas a traer la alegría que tanto nos hace falta en el palacio.

Todos contestaron al unisono con un alegre: ¡Si!

Shifu: Bueno, las cosas de Zan en un momento las van a traer y después le muestran su habitación, entendido?

5 Furiosos: Si, Maestro.-Hicieron un reverencia y luego Shifu se retiro a meditar.

Po: y Zan...te gustaría un plato de fideos?

Zan: Si, Obvio!

Po: En un minuto salen!

Mientras Po cocinaba, los chicos terminaban de desayunar.

Víbora: ¡Ai no! Grulla, ¡vamos a llegar tarde para visitar a tu mamá!

Grulla: ¡Cierto! con la noticia de Zan nos olvidamos,... Mejor nos vamos yendo.

Víbora y Grulla: ¡Nos Vemos!- Yyy... Se fueron.

Mono: Chau Tortoloos! Jejje

Mantis: Creo que nosotros también deberíamos de irnos ya deben de haber abierto el mercado y es mejor que lleguemos antes de que se llene, Vamos Mono!-Dijo mientras de subia al hombre de Mono.

Mono: Sicierto! Jeje! Bueno nos retiramos!.

Po: Chausii...! Toma tus fideos Zan...-

Zan: Gracias Tio Po.-Empezó a comer sus fideos.

Tigresa: Por lo que veo nos dejaron a los tres..- Miro que Zan comía igual de rápido que Po.- Jajaj...Zaan come más despacio, te puedes ahogar... Ya te pareces a Po jajaj...

Po: Hey! -.- Bueno...-Mira a Zan- Tienes razón.. Jajaj...Alto! Tigresa, ¿Te reiste?

Tigresa: Mmm... Pues si, es algo normal, y mas ahora que lo tenemos a Zan, supongo que la radical y Fuerte Tigresa se puede ablandar un poco,

Po: ¡BÁRBARO!¡Jejej!

Tigresa: Entonces, Sigue en Pie, que vallas a visitar a tu Papá, Po?

Po: Si, Creo que si, Por?

Tigresa: P-Porque... Bueno, quizás podriamos acompañarte, claro, si no te molesta...-Estaba nerviosa, y eso Po no lo noto, pero Zan lo si, y Sonrió picaramente y se le ocurrió un plan.

Zan: Siii! Yo quiero ir a conocer a mi FUTURO ABUELO!

Tigresa y Po se quedaron en Shock por las palabras del pequeño pero no dijeron nada... simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

Po:_"Me esta pidiendo salir conmigo ...?..Ai Po no sueñes.. eso no pasara..quizas es una cita..con su nuevo hijo..como amigos...si eso debe ser..):".-_ Emmm...Si,C-Claro. Terminas de comer y vamos si?

Zan empezó a comer más rápido que antes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dijo entusiasmado: ¡Termine! ¡Vamos!

Salto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo: ¿Que esperan?

Tigresa y Po: A-Ah..Si..!-Cada uno de ellos se puso a cada lado de Zan. Antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras, Zan agarro con su Ala la Pata de su Mamá y con la otra la Pata de su Futuro Papa.

Ante ese acto Tigresa y Po miraron al Pequeño que solo sonreía y empezaba a bajar las escaleras, y luego se miraron entre sí, se sonrojaron, desviaron sus miradas y empezaron a bajar las escaleras con Zan.

Después de terminar de Bajar los miles de escalones del Palacio de Jade, mientras se dirigían al restaurante del Papá de Po, todos los habitantes del Valle de la Paz comentaban sorprendidos lo extraño que era ver al Guerrero Dragón y la más fuerte de los 5 Furiosos se encontraran agarrados de un gansito, conversando y riendo con el pequeño, obviamente los 3 se percataron de ello.

Chicos...-Tigresa habló.- Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención..Jajaj (/w\\)

Po: Y acaso es que recién te das cuenta Jajaj..!

Zan: Jajaj..Verdad!..Tío Po... El abuelo también cocina?

-Si Zan, el me enseño a cocinar a mi de pequeño.

Tigresa: Sii... Ademas hace los mejores rollos primavera y fideos de todo el valle de la Paz y Po si que aprendió bien!-Dijo con un tono contento.

Po se quedo asombrado ante el comentario de la Felina.-"De_ verdad cree eso..?" _Pensó Po.

D-De verdad.. crees eso?-Pregunto Po en casi un susurro que fue muy audible para la Tigresa.

Tigresa: Claro! Siempre lo pensé, que no te lo diga no significa que no sea así..!- Le dedico una tímida sonrisa que hizo que Po se sonrojara y Zan riera ante la reacción de el Panda.

Po-G-Gracias...Oh..Ya llegamos!-Tigresa alzo a Zan en sus brazos y entraron.-Voy con mi Papá ustedes vallan ubicando.

Tigresa y Zan: Bueno..!

Tigresa diviso una mesa en un excelente lugar, llevo hasta hay a Zan y le sentó en una silla para luego sentarse ella.

_**Con Po y Sr. Ping.**_

Po: Hola Pa'!

Sr, Ping: Hola Hijo!.- ¡PAW! ¡Golpe!.

Po: Auuuu! (o.o)\? ¡¿y el Golpe porque Pa!?

Sr. Ping: Por no avisar!

Po: Bueno Perdón, es que no tuve tiempo, ademas no vine solo..-Le indica aonde esta Tigresa, jugando y riendo con Zan.-

Sr. Ping: ¡Aleluya! Ya te confesante, era hora, no esperaba para que sean novios..pero ¿un hijo ya?¿no es un poco pronto? bueno no importa siempre quise nietos..! voy con ellos :D

En ese momento estaba por ir con ellos pero Po lo detuvo.

Po: ¡ALTO!Primero, no es mi novia, por ahora,- susurro- y segundo no es mi hijo es SU hijo, por fa Pa.. ni se te ocurra decir algo inapropiado, el pequeño se llama Zan y te quería conocer, y de paso Zan probaría tu comida. Si Pa?!-Dijo tratando de parecer calmado y ocultar su sonrojo.

Sr . Ping: Si, si hijo como digas .. pero ya vamos si? ya quiero conocer a mi futuro nieto jeje.-Salio corriendo.

Sr . Ping: Hola Maestra Tigresa.

-Buenas Sr. Ping.-

Sr . Ping: y Quien es este pequeño?..

Zan: Buenas Sr. Ping, Me llamo Zan y me voy a quedar en el palacio de Jade de ahora en mas y tigresa va a ser mi nueva Mamá.

Sr . Ping: y que le paso a tus papas?

Po: Nada Pa' después te cuento si?-Dijo sentándose en una silla al frente de Tigresa.

Sr . Ping: Bueno y que van a comer?

Tigresa: Yo..quiero 1 rollo primavera y un té verde.

Zan: Yoo... 3 Dumpligs con 1 rollo primavera y un té negro.

Sr . Ping: Por lo que veo tienes el apetito de Po..Jaja(;

Tigresa: Si asi parece..n.n

Po: Verdad jaja :D Buenooo..Yo quiero un plato de Dumpligs, 2 platos de fideos, un te rojo y 3 panquecitos de postre.

Tigresa y Zan: Todo eso!?

Po: Cálmense... los Panquecitos son para los 3.. ¬¬

T y Z: Gracias ¬¬

Sr . Ping: Bueno ya se los traigo.

T, P y Z: Graciias!

Po: y...de que conversaban en mi Ausencia?

Tigresa: de lo que íbamos a pedir...

Po: Okeey.. y después de comer para donde quieres ir Zan?

Zan: Nose...Para mi esta bien cualquier lugar.

Tigresa; y que tal si vamos a la Plaza?

Z y P: Sii! \\(*w*)/

Sr . Ping : Aqui tienen..Provecho, Queridos!

Z, T y P: Gracias!

Empezaron a comer, entre risas, sonrojos, amenazas, maaas risas, etc. etc.

* * *

**Buenoo...esto fue todo.. por hoy.¿Que les pareció: estuvo bien, malo, horrible, excelente, como?! jajaj :D Bueno nos vemos en el Capitulo 2: Una tarde en Familia y una noche tormentosa! **

**Besoos de parte de Rosalinda1478**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooola! Regrese! ya hacia un tiempo que no escribia u.u Perdooon pero ahora prometo actualizar mas seguido! **

**Ah ah ah! Me cambie el nombre a ShizukiMei1478 pero sigo siendo yooo! xD Bueno sin mas comienzo, espero les guste!**

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuacion y otra version.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Una tarde en familia y una noche tormentosa.**

Después de comer Po, Tigresa y Zan fueron a una plazita que habían inaugurado recientemente.

Po llevaba en sus hombros a Zan, mientras iban yendo, cuando llegaron Po lo bajo para luego ponerse a jugar los 3, aunque Tigresa, realmente no estaba jugando, simplemente aun no se acostumbraba ello. De repente se le ocurrió sacarles unas fotos con su celular, cuando estaba por sacarles las fotos, inconscientemente sonrío y le gusto la idea de verlos en familia..._"Se ven tan tiernos..."_ Pensaba la felina, hasta que la voz de un Panda la interrumpió.-

-T-Tigresa..¿Q-Que haces..?.-Ya se había puesto nervioso.-

-Ah..es que... se ven tan tiernos los dos que me tentó sacarles unas fotos .- Seguía sonriendo aunque no sabia porque lo hacia pero le gustaba.-

Po: Ah...pero la mamá también tiene que aparecer..-le devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirar a Zan.-¿No es así Zan?

Zan: ¡Cierto,Cierto!

Tigresa: ¿Vos queres que nos saquemos fotos, Zan?.-

Zan: ¡Claro que si, Ma'!Pero si después nos sacamos una foto los 3 juntos, ¿si?

Tigresa y Po dudaron un poco ante la petición de Zan.-

Zan: ¡Porfiis! ¡Porfa! Mamá! Papá!.- Los acompañantes del gansito se quedaron hechos piedra al escuchar decirle Papá a Po.-

Zan: ¡Perdón! No te quise decir así.-Realmente si;Murmuro por debajo.-El pequeño había fingido equivocarse. Si bien era pequeño en edad,no era tonto, ya se había dado cuanta que a su Mamá le gustaba Po y que a Po le gustaba su mamá y eso que era el primer día, Así que se ideo un plan:Que Po se convierta en su **_PAPÁ._ **

Po: N-No no importa, fue sin querer.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno.. ¿en que estábamos?.-_"¡¿Escuche bien o le dijo Papá a Po?!"_

Zan: Si nos íbamos a sacar la foto los tres...-

Po: Ah...Claro que si... Por mi esta biien!.-

Tigresa: Si..Para mi también..-

Po: Bueno, Tigresa, Zan, jueguen mientras yo les saco las fotos.-

Z y T: Okeey! =D .-Se dirigieron a los juegos.-

Po: "_Se ven tan lindos...Dichoso el que sea el futuro padre de Zan.."_ Luego de la mini-sesión de fotos a los 2, fue el turno de la foto los 3 juntos.-

Po: Buueno... Salieron muy bien! Ahora vuelvo le voy a pedir a alguien que nos saque la foto.-

T y Z: Bueno(:

Po: Disculpe..-le dijo a una señora(cabra).-¿Nos podría sacar una foto?

Señora: Claro joven guerrero dragón.-

Po: Haber veni Zan,,.-Tigresa le paso a zan y lo alzo, para que luego ella abrase el brazo de Po, contrario al que alzaba a Zan y sonrieron para la foto, bueno algo así... Tigresa solo hizo una sonrisa muy tímida pero notoria.-

Señora: ¡Ya esta! Se ven tan tiernos tu hijito y tu señora(N/A:Eso me sono raro O.o).- Le dijo mientras le entregaba el celular de Tigresa.-

Po: A-Ah... N-No no, ella no es mi mujer, y el no es mi hijo, es suyo..-

Señora:-Por ahora,Murmuro.-Ah.. disculpa es que se ven como una familia feliz, los confundí. Xiang Po, deberías de pedirle ser tu novia, harían linda pareja.-

Po: Mm.. s-si... me encantaría.- Bueno hasta luego..- Se despidió el ojiverde un tanto sonrojado para irse con Tigresa y Zan.

Tigresa ve a Po, con un color rojizo medio raro en su cara ademas de nervioso..._"No valla a ser que tiene fiebre y no me lo quiere decir..." _Afirmativamente la Felina estaba preocupada,_"Mejor prevenir que lamentar..."_ Pensó mientras se acercaba a Po con Zan en los brazos.(N/A:No lo dejan caminar al pobre xD)

-Po...-Le dijo en casi un susurro.- ¿No tenes fiebre?..estas algo rojo..-le coloco una pata en la frente del panda para ver si tenia fiebre haciendo que Po se sonrojara aun más, a tal punto que no podía articular una sola palabra. Solamente negó con la cabeza y Zan rio para sus adentros.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno.. Pero si te sentís mal me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?.- Lo miro con ternura y un poco de preocupación.

Po: S-S-Si...-"¿_Estará preocupada por mi..? Pensó.-_

Zan: Mami..-Le jalo la camisa para llamar la atención de la felina.-

-¿Que sucede, Zan?.- Le pregunto Tigresa.-

-Se esta nublando..-Le dijo mientras le indicaba al cielo.-

Tigresa: Si parece que esta por llover... y.. esperen.. ¿que hora es?.-Miro a Po.-

Po: Como las... ¡¿7:45?!

Tigresa: ¡Santo Cielo! Nos la pasamos muy bien pero tenemos que volver..-Suena un trueno.- y mejor que sea rápido.-

Po: Si, ¡Vamos!.-

Mientras iban subiendo ya , la escaleras del palacio, a mitad de camino se largo una fuerte tormenta con mucho viento y truenos.-

Zan: ¡Ahh! Mamá le tengo miedo a las los truenos.-

Tigresa que llevaba a Zan en los brazos lo abrazo para cubrirlo un poco aunque sea de la lluvia.-

Tigresa: Shh... tranquilo mi vida, todo esta bien..- Le dio un beso en la mejilla del gansito y con eso el pequeño se tranquilizo un poco.-

Un relámpago hizo que el cielo se partiera en 2 y justo en ese momento Tigresa se resbalo pero Po, gracias a sus reflejos, la sostuvo antes que Zan saliera volando y ella rodara por las escaleras cuesta abajo.

Luego de eso, siguieron, pero ahora Po abrazaba a Tigresa y Tigresa a Zan.-

El camino aprecia no tener fin. Oogway sabrá como pero lograron llegar.-

En la cocina se encontraban los 4 furiosos restantes y el maestro Shifu, muy preocupados porque el Guerrero, la Maestra y Zan no volvían.-

Víbora: Chicos, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar hay mucho viento y aun no vuelven.-

Grulla: Ya..Ya Víbora tranquila lo más probables es que se deben haber quedado en el restaurante del Señor Ping y de seguro volverán cuando pare de llover.-Trato de tranquilizar a su novia.-

Justo en ese preciso momento entro Zan seguido de Tigresa y al ultimo Po, los 3 empapados y exhaustos.-

Todos:¡Chicos!.-

Shifu:¡Por el bastón de Oogway! ¿Donde estaban?

Tigresa: Ah..ah.. perd..ah..don..-La felina no podía ni hablar por lo cansada que estaba.. algo raro en ella.-

Zan: Mejor hablo yo; Estábamos en el restaurante del Papá de Po y luego fuimos a una plaza cercana, el tiempo paso volando y para cuando empezó la tormenta, nosotros ya estábamos a mitad de camino subiendo las escaleras, Mis disculpas por Preocuparlos.-Hizo una reverencia. El pequeño no parecía ni cansado ya que Tigresa lo había llevado todo el tiempo en sus brazos.

Po: Ah...E-eh..Eso es..ah..c-cierto..-

Tigresa: Si,Zan tiene razón.-Ya se había recuperado del todo.- ¿Estas bien, Po?.- le dijo mientras le ponía una pata en el hombro a su "Amigo".-

Po: Si, ya estoy mejor.. ¿y tu?

Tigresa: También,Gracias.-Sonrió.- y tu mi pequeño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Zan: ¡Si Mami!

Víbora: No saben cuanto me alegra que estén bien!.-

Grulla: Lo mismo digo.

Mono: Si, pero...¿Fueron juntos?.-

Po: B-Bueno...-

¡HASTA QUE LLEGARON!¡YA TENIA HAMBRE!.-Interrumpió Mantis que entraba a la cocina justo en ese momento.-

V,G,M Y S: ¡Mantis!

-Bueno, me callo¬¬'

Zan: Admito que yo también tengo hambre y tu mami?.-

.-Si, a mi también me dio un poco de hambre después de haberme agitado.-

Po: ¡No se diga mas! ya me pongo a cocinar.

Grulla: Si pero... ¿No creen que se deberían de cambiar primero?

Tigresa: Si, tienes razón,Grulla.. ya regreso.-

Po: Si..jaja yo también, ya vuelvo.-

Mientras Tigresa y Po se cambiaban los chicos(y chica) se pusieron a conversar.

Mantis: Chicos, ¿no creen que pasa algo entre Po y Tigresa?

Víbora: Sii, yo opino lo mismo, en especial por Tigresa, sonríe mucho mas que antes, ya no es tan dura, y todo eso paso luego de el abrazo que se dieron en Gongmen.-

Zan: ¿ y es que recién se dan cuenta? Yo estuve 1 día y ya me di cuenta que a mi mamá le gusta Po y que el le corresponde.- Dijo el pequeño con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.-

Todos se quedaron mirando a Zan con cara de ¡¿WTF?! y a Shifu casi le da un paro de la sorpresa.

Tigresa y Po entraron justo en ese momento y la felina fue la primera en hablar: Emm..¿chicos?¿Porque ven a Zan de esa forma?.- Los presentes al escuchar las palabras de Tigresa salieron de su mini-shock.-

Mono: A-Ah..No por nada.-Justo en ese momento le rugió el estomago a Po y a Zan.-Jaja Po mejor ponete a cocinar, todos tenemos hambre .-

Po: Si jajaj buen punto.-Mientras Po cocinaba los demás se sentaron en sus lugares y se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho el día de hoy.-La cena en si transcurrió normal.-

Tigresa: Bueno,yo ya termine y tu Zan?

Zan: Si yo también y tu tio Po?

Po: Igual yo.-

Shifu: Po, TIgresa, ya que terminaron antes pueden llevarle sus cosas y mostrarle su habitación a Zan.-

Tigresa y Po: Claro Maestro.-Hicieron una reverencia(N/A:Que la tengo con las reverencias?!).-Hasta mañana chicos!.-

V,G Y M.-Hasta mañana.-

Tigresa: Po, tu lleva las cosas de Zan, no son muchas, es un pequeño bolso nada más.-

Po: A la orden!.-dijo mientras recogía el pequeño bolso color mostaza(?).-Zan..¿Que llevas aqui? ¡esta muy liviano!.-

Zan;Nada, 2 conjuntos y un pijama.-

Po¡¿Nada más?!

Tigresa: No pudo traer nada más porque no lo dejaron.-dijo algo seria.-Bueno, llegamos esta es tu habitación Zan, Sin más, nos vamos.-

Zan:¿¡QUE?! ¡NO! Le tengo miedo a las tormentas, ¡por favor quédate!.-

Tigresa dudo un momento.-

Po: ¡Vamos Tigresa! es solo un niñito, yo también le tenía miedo a las tormentas de pequeño.-Dijo dejando el bolso a la par de la cama.-

Tigresa: Bien me convencieron, me quedo..-

Zan: ¡SI!

Po: Bueno, ya me voy, hast-

-¡NO! Tio Po yo a usted lo considero como a un padre, por favor no se valla,¿Quédese si?.-Hizo una carita de cachorro apunto de llorar a la cual Po no pudo negarse.-

Po: Awww! /w\ Esta bien me quedo, si es que a tu Mamita no le incomoda..-Miro a Tigresa que se encontraba sorprendida.-

Tigresa:¡¿_Acaso me dijo Mamita?!.-_Ah.. no no hay problema.-

Zan: ¡Genial!"_Funciono!"_

_Po: _Pero...¿Donde dormimos?

Tigresa: Podríamos bajar el colchón de Zan y tu Po podrías traer el tuyo y yo traigo 2 almohadas. para que durmamos los 3 j-juntos..-Soplo una brisa que le provoco un escalofrió.-Aunque también hace un poco de frió, debería de traer un sabana.-

Zan: ¡Si si!

Po: Me gusta la idea...ya vuelvo!.-Dicho esto el panda se fue a buscar las cosas.-

Tigresa y Zan: Bueno(:

Después que Po volvio ordenaron todo lo que trajo para luego acostarse en el siguiente orden:Zan es su colchon que estaba pegado al de Po, Tigresa a la par de Zan y Po a su lado, quedando Tigresa en el Medio de los dos "Machos".-

Tigresa: Bueno- Todo listo..-Retumba un trueno.-

Zan: ¡Ah!

Po: Tanquilo, Zan, Tod esta bien.-

Tigresa:.. Y Bueno.. Te canto una cancion o te cuento un cuento?(N/A: Eso tambien sono raro)

Zan:Amm...Una canción!

Tigresa:De Acuerdo...-

**_Mi niño lindo_**

**_tus ojos debes cerrar_**

**_porque ya es tarde_**

**_mamita te cuidara._**

**_Tus sueños velare_**

**_te voy a proteger_**

**_y al despertar _**

**_aquí estaré._**

**_Un nuevo día _**

**_pronto nacerá_**

**_El sol se fue a dormir_**

**_tienes que descansar._**

**_Mi pequeño..Dulces sueños._**

La felina sonrío al ver que el pequeño se había dormido plácidamente con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía la pata de su mamá."_Que ternura.."_

Po: Cantas muy bien.-El tambien sonreia a diferencia que miraba a Tigresa en vez de a Zan.-¿Donde aprendiste esa canción?

Tigresa: Gracias y sobre la canción, nose, me salio del alma.-Hizo una pausa para mirar al Panda, al darse cuanta que estaba tan cerca, se sonrojo pero su pelaje lo oculto, también se puso nerviosa pero eso no lo pudo esconder.-B-Bueno mejor vamos a Dormir...-

Po: S-Si..-Al rato ya se encontraban los 3 tapados con la sabana.-

Zan temblo un poco y como estaba sosteniendo la pata de su mamá, inconscientemente se cubrio con ella,haciendo que tigresa quedara en la misma pisicion que el pequeño, dandole la espalda a Po, Abrazando a Zan(N/A:Estilo cucharitax3); Por alguna razón a Po le parecio muy tierna la escena pero no le gusto que Tigresa le diera la espalda.._"Que más da..."_.

Los 3 se durmieron pero como 30 minutos despues afuera se largo una tormenta peor que la repente el cielo se ilumino y se oyo un trueno seguido de un Tigresa ni Zan lo sintieron,Po se podria decir que no pero como acto reflejo ante el estruendo, abrazo de la cintura a Tigresa, haciendo que los 3 se quedaran abrazados mutuamente. Pero ninguno se dio cuanta, hasta la mañana siguiente...-

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui llego el 2do capitulo, dejenme alguun review para ver como me fuee! Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: Chapter 3: De compras!(:**

**Por cierto, si es que no les gusta la historia o quieren que la deje o nose, quieren que agrege algo yo estoy a su siempre atenta...^^' Solo quiero complacerlos **

**Buenoo Nos Vemoos!,Besoos! Atte: ShizukiMei1478!. o Rosalinda1478 como ustedes quieran! **


	3. Chapter 3: De compras

**Holaaaa! Prometi que iba a Actualizar mas seguido asi que.. ¡aqui estoy!. **

**A este capitulo lo vengo escribiendo hace tres dias y no lo puedo terminar, porque... como mañana cumplo años(13 Añitos, si, soy pendeja pero no de estatura eso se los aseguro, muchos dicen que pareco de 15.. :c) y el sabado hago fiesta con mis amigos bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer...y planificar, ademas de que aqui en Tucuman (argentina) estan de paro los docentes y no inician las clases..Andamos de aqui para alla... HAY! POR JESUS! Para colmo no se les dio mejor idea que empezar mañana, justo el dia de mi cumpleaños(Putos:I).**

**Bueno, Ahs(suspiro) Sin mas comenzamos el 3er Capitulo :3.**

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**Chapter 3:¡De Compr****as!.**

Tigresa fue la primera en desertarse"Que cómodo..". La Felina no se dio cuenta de que Po la estaba abrazando, e inconscientemente empezó a ronronear, giro, sin zafarse del abrazo, acurrucándose en el pecho de Po. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era una almohada o la sabana y recordó lo pasado la noche anterior, abrió los ojos de golpe _"Ai No!" _

Tigresa: P-Po...Po despierta ..-Zamarreo un poco a Po para que se despertara pero fue en vano.-

Po: Emmm... 5 minutos más, Mi gatita..-Murmuro entre sueños, atraiéndola más hacia el._" Me..¡¿Me dijo Gatita?!¡¿SU GATITA?!_" La Felina se sonrojo pero no se molesto, simplemente, empujo un poco más a Po para despertarlo de una buena vez "_P-Panda tonto" _Penso avergonzada.-

Po: Buenos Dias, Tigresa...-Dijo por fin despertando. Al abrir los ojos se topo con la mirada rubí de tigresa _"¡¿QUE MIERDA?¡".-¡_¿Q-Que sucede?!

Tigresa: Cuando me suelte te lo diré..-Le contesto Tigresa algo sonrojada, mientras trataba de desviar la mirada hacia otro punto para que no notara su sonrojo.-

Po: A-Ah.. si perdón.- La soltó con algo de pena.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno, admito que nose que paso anoche mientras dormíamos , pero esto nunca sucedió, de acuerdo?.- Trato de sonar seria, pero su voz se sintio timida y en sus ojos se reflejaba... ¿Decepción?..Agregando el sonrojo en sus mejillas que su pelaje no logro ocultar.-

Po: S-Si, de acuerdo..Por cierto, Que hora es?.-

Tigresa: Creo que las 5:30 pero ya amaneció, y sigue nublado creo.-

Po: Genial, Faltarían... 30 minutos para que suene el Gong.-

Tigresa: Si, mejor tu despierta a Zan y yo me voy a cambiar, despues vamos a desayunar los 3, si?.-

Po: C-Claro..

5 minutos despues Tigresa ya se habia cambiado y Zan ya se había levantado.-

Tigresa: Buenos Dias,Mi pequeño.-Le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Listos?.-

Po y Zan: ¡Sipi!(:-Po llevaba alzando a Zan ya que estaba muuy cansado y medio dormido(N/A: Repito, no lo dejan caminar xD)

Ya en la cocina, Zan se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Tigresa mientras Po les servia el desayuno.-

Zan: Maaaa, ¿Me podrias dar de comer?.- Carita de cachorro MODO ON.-

Tigresa: Emmm.. Esta bien.-Agarro un poco de fideos con los palitos y le dio en el pico(? a el pequeño gansito.-

Tigresa: Aaabraa la bocaa.-"_Okey, nunca pense en hacer esto y menos a los 25 años"_.Po, que tambien se habia sentado a comer, sonrio ante tal escena y solto una risita casi inaudible.. pero aun asi los oidos agudos de la felina lo lograron percibir.-

-¿Se puede saber que te da risa, Po?.-Dijo la ojirubí con una sonrisa poco visible.-

Po: Es que se ven tan Tiernoos! Además nunca pense ver a la gran maestra Tigresa dandole de comer en la bocsu hijito.-

-¡Mami! Tambien dale de comer al Tio (Papá-murmuro).- Dijo el pequeño con cierta Ternura e inocencia.-

Tigresa al ver la inocencia del gansito, acepto( a duras penas)-D-De acuerdo...- La felina se sonrojo al igual que el ojiverde que aun no lo podia creer._" Afirmativamente debo estar soñando...¡NO ME DESPIERTEN JAMAS!" _Penso el panda mientras abria la boca; Zan miraba la escena mientras pensaba _"¡Genial!".-_

-Ahmm...-Termino de darle los fideos a Po y siguieron conversando ... Bueno..algo asi.-

Po: Y...-Muy bien, el Guerrero Dragón no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir para romper el silencio incomodo que invadia la habitación..

Tigresa: Po...-La felina dudo si hablar o no, al final lo hizo.-¿T-Te gustaria acompañarnos a Vibora, Zan y a mi, hoy al valle?Es que vamos a comprarle ropa a Zan.-

Po: ¡Claro que si! Me encantaria..-

En el Pasillo de las habitaciones, el Maestro Shifu se sorprendio al ver que, cuando toco el gong, solamente salieron 4 de los 6 alumnos.-

Shifu: ¡Panda despierta!.- Grito abriendo la puerta de la alcoba de Po de Golpe.- ¿No esta?.-

Vibora: Maestro,Tigresa tampoco se encuentra en su habitacion.- Dijo la reptil saliendo de la habitacion de la Felina.-

Shifu: Emm..esto es raro..- El panda rojo se esperaba esa accion de el panda pero no de Tigresa, su mejor alumna( e Hija).-

Mono: Seguramente estan en la cocina o entrenando..-

-Si, eso debe ser..-Dijo Shifu.-

**_En la_ cocina:**

Po: ¿Pero a que hora vamos a ir?.-

Zan: Si el Maestro Shife lo permite, despues de entrenar.-

Tigresa: Si, como a las 4:30 de la tarde.- Hizo una pausa para dirigirse a Zan.- Y tu mi niño, ni una palabra a tus tios o a tu abuelo de que Po y yo dormimos en tu habitacion,¿de acuerdo?.-

-De acuerdo, Ma'-

Mantis, entro justo en ese momento seguido de Vibora, Mono, El maestro y Grulla.-

Mantis: A bueno, bueno, la feliz pareja y su hijo ya se nos adelantaron.-

Grulla: Asi parece..-Dicho esto todos los demas soltaron una risita, incluido el Maestro Shifu; Po y Tigresa solo se sonrojaron ante las burlas de los presentes.-

-Buenos Días para ustedes tambien.- Dijo de forma sarcastica la Felina.-

Po: Si, hermosa forma de saludar -.-'-

Zan: ¡Hoola Maestros!.-Dijo aun comiendo.-

Vibora: ¿ Que hacen ya desayunando?.-Pregunto mientras le dirigía una mirada sospecho a Tigresa.-

-¿Se puede saber?.- Pregunto el Maestro.-

Tigresa y Po no sabian que decir. Po simplemente se paro de su asiento y se dispuso a cocinar el desayuno para los Maestros, Dejando que Tigresa contestara la pregunta.-

-Emm.. Bueno..-Hizo una pausa.- Yo pensaba en ir a entrenar un poco como calentamiento ya que no habia dormido muy bien, cuando sali de mi habitación me tope con Po que tenia hambre y se dirigia a la cocina , al llegar nos encontramos con Zan que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua , al rato nos dio hambre y decidimos desayunar antes.-_"Muy bien Tigresa, ¡MENTISTE! Haber si te creen..".- _La felina trato de hablar lo mas segura y firme posible.-

Vibora: "_Emmm.. esto me suena a mentira"_Penso_"Sospechoso..."_

\- S-Si, eso!.- Dijo el ojiverde un tanto nervioso.-

-Si ustedes lo dicen...-Dijo el Ave con una mirada de "No te creo nada ¬¬" .-

Shifu parecia creerle, total era su mejor alumna, mejor dicho Hija y no le mentiría... o eso pensaba el.-

En fin, todos de sentaron a desayunar , mientras conversaban.

-Tigresa,¿vamos a ir verdad? ¡Recuerda que anoche me lo prometiste!.-Dijo la reptil.

-Y yo nunca rompo una promesa. Obvio que iremos.-

-¿ y adonde piensan ir?.-Pregunto el Panda Rojo.-

-Vamos a ir al Valle a comprarle un par de cosas a Zan.- Dijo el Panda entrando en la conversación.-

Mono:¿Tu tambien vas Po?.-

Mantis: ¡Claro! Si el pobre no se puede separa de su "Mami".-

-¡Jaajjaj!.- Todos rieron, menos Po y Tigresa que no les causaba fin y el cabo, se callaron ya que la Felina los habia fulminado con una mirada matadora, a todos.-

-¡Bueno ya vasta!- grito Tigresa- ¡Si! va a ir con nosotros; espero no te moleste Vibora.-ya se le habia colmado la paciencia.-

Vibora: Claro que no me molesta, al contrario, me encanta la idea de que nos acompañe.-

-¿ y a que hora van a ir?.- Pegunto el Maestro.-

Zan: Despues de entrenar, _Abuelo.-_

Shifu: A-Ah bueno..-Hablando de entrenar, si es que ya terminaron de desayunar, vallan a Entrenar.-Hizo una pausa para mirar a Tigresa.-Menos tu, Tigresay tu, Po, Deseo hablar con ustedes.-

5 Furiosos, Po y Zan: Claro Maestro.-Dicho esto el resto de los furiosos y Zan se retiraron.-

.-Tigresa, Po, ya que veo que su relación ha mejorado-Tigresa y Po se sonrojaron al escuchar eso y recordaron lo pasado hace unas horas atras.- hoy ustedes le van a enseñar a Zan, algunas cosas basicas del Kung fu, ¿de acuerdo?.-Aclaro el Maestro.-

Po: ¡Barbaro!

Tigresa: Con gusto Maestro.-Dijo serena.-

Shifu: Bueno, ya pueden retirarse.-

Tigresa y Po hicieran una reverencia y se fueron al salón.-

**En el salon de entrenamientos.-**

Se encontraban los 4 furiosos entrenando, y Zan mirando cuando llegaron los faltantes.-

-¿Que les dijo Shifu?.- Pregunto Vibora.-

Tigresa: Que hoy, Po y yo, vamos a enseñarle lo basico a Zan.-Miro a Po.- Por favor ve a buscar a Zan, Si, Po?.-

-¡A la orden!.- Dijo el Panda.-

Como dijo Tigresa, Po fue a buscar a Zan; Ya los 3 preparados, empezaron a entrenar.-

Tigresa: Muy bien Zan, En el Kung fu tenemos una enorme variedad de patadas pero hoy vamos a enseñarte las 4 basicas: Patada de Empeine.-

Po: Patada Lateral.- Le siguió

Tigresa: Patada Frontal.- Continuo.-

-Y patada Gancho.-Finalizo el Panda.-

Zan: ¡De acuerdo!.- Dijo muy entusiasmado el Gansito.-

-muy Bien.-Dijo Tigresa.-¿Comienzas tu o yo?.-Le pregunto a Po.-

-Yo creo que le voy a enseñar l tu la 1 y 3.-Contesto el Panda.-

Tigresa: Bueno.-Se dirigió a el gansito.- Haber Zan, la Patada de empeine es una de las más basicas pero si no la practicas bien te puedes hacer daño.-Zan asintio emocionado.- Mira, tienes que levantar la rodilla al frente, girar el pie en base, como abriendose, y la rodilla levantada, poniendose de costado, similar a un latigazo.- ¿Me Entendiste?.-(N/A: La que no entendio aqui fui yo, no se como explicar la patada, osea yo se hacerla pero ni la menor idea de como describirla. No se si se entendio :c)

Zan: Algo asi...?-El pequeño ejecuto la patada perfectamente pero...-

-¡Auu!.- Sin querer golpeo a Po.-

-¡lo siento Tio Po!¡Fue sin querer!.-

Po: N-No importa..Fue sin querer.- Dijo mientras se friccionaba el lugar del golpe.-

-¡Wow! Lo hiciste perfecto.-La felina no salia de su asombro.-

Po: Si lo hiciste Barbaro! Pero... Nunca pense que un niño pegara tan fuerte.-

-¿Viste? Lo mismo dije yo.-Se agacho y por detras, le puso una pata en el hombro a el Pequeño.- Mi niño es muy fuerte.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

Po: Si, eres un pequeño muy fuerte.-Le dijo mientras le despeinaba un poco la cabeza.-

Zan: Jeje, Gracias Maestro. ¿Podriamos continuar?.-

Tigresa y Po: Claro que si.-

Entrenaron hasta que a Zan le salia perfectamente las 4 patadas, entonces hicieron una pequeña prueba.-

-Muy bien Zan, ahora yo te voy a nombrar las patadas y vos las vas a hacer.- Le explico la Ojirubi a el Pequeño.-¿De acuerdo?.-

Zan: ¡Muy Bien!

Po: ¿Listo?

Zan: ¡Claro que si!

Muy bien...-¡Patada gancho!-Zan la hizo-¡Bien!

Po: ¡Patada lateral!.- Zan la hizo...(N/A:creo que ya quedo claro como lo hace xD)-¡Excelente!

-¡patada empeine!-Le dijo Tigresa.- ¡Muy Bien!

Po: ¡Patada Frontal!.- ¡Barbaro!

Tigresa: Muy bien Zan, ¡Lo hiciste Excelente!.-

Po: Lo mismo digo Zan.-

Zan: Muchas gracias Maestros.- Hizo una reverencia.-

Po: Aprendio de la mejor..-Le dio una tierna sonrisa.-

-y tambien del mejor, El guerrero dragón..-le Contesto la felina con una suave sonrisa.-

-Por lo que veo ya terminaron.-Interrumpio Vibora.-

Zan: ¡Si si! Mira lo que aprendi, Tia Vibora!.-

Vibora:"_Tia Vibora,..Ah, que bien suena"_.-Haber mostrame, Pequeño.-

Zan le mostro a sus tios lo aprendido y luego llego el Abuelo Shifu 3

Shifu: Muy bien hecho, Zan.-Lo felicito.-Bueno, demaciado entrenamiento por hoy. Vibora, Zan, Tigresa y Po ya pueden retirarse al valle.-

-Muchas gracias maestro.-Dijieron al unisono los 4 y se retiraron.-

-¡Alto!.-Dijo Tigresa.- Y-Yo preferiria cambiarme, estoy casi empapada en sudor (Realmente no xD) y no me siento muy comoda a decir verdad.¿Podrian esperarme?.-

Vibora: Claro amiga, ve y cambiate.-

Po: Claro, Tigresa, ve.-

Zan: Yo tambien deseo cambiarme, ya regreso.-

En unos 10 minutos, Zan volvio, con un conjunto negro y un cinturon azul.

-¿Y mi mamá? ¿Aun no bajo?.-Pregunto el Gansito.-

-¡Aqui estoy!.-Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz. Se sorprendieron al ver a Tigresa con una camisa de el mismo estilo de el anterior pero en color Azul con flores de cerezo en color blanco con un pantalon parecido a el que usaba siempre pero en color blanco y un poco mas ajustado.-

-Tigresa, ¿Porque nunca me mostraste esa ropa? Te ves preciosa..-Dijo la reptil.-

Tigresa: Ah.. es que.. nose.. me olvide..- Miro a Po y luego a Zan-

-Chicos, ¿ustedes que opinan? Digan algo che..-Exijo Vibora.-

Zan: M-Mamá..te ves hermosa..-

-Hermosa...Preciosa.. es poco para describirla..-Susurro el panda con una sonrisa de bob enamorado, que fue casi inaudible, pero para los oidos de la felina fue totalmente audible y eso hizo que la Ojirubi se sonrojara.-

-Bueno, creo que deberiamos irnos, se nos va a hacer tarde..-Interrumpio la Ojiazul.-

Tigresa: Si, tienes razon, Vamos..-Agarro la ala de Zan para luego empezar a bajar las escaleras.-

Al llegar al Valle, fueron directamente al sector de las tiendas.-

Tigresa y Vivora no paraban de hablar sobre la ropa que le Iban a Compara. Tigresa aunque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre ello igual hacia un esfuerzo, Vibora, por su parte, estaba chocha aprovechando que Tigresa por primera vez ( y esperemos no sea la ultima) le estaba interesando ese tipo de cosas, aunque, si bien la ropa no era para ella igual lo disfrutaba.-

-¿Sera que nos van a dejar aunque sea opinar o solo van a elegir todo ellas?.- Pregunta Zan a su "Tio" Po.-

-Espero que nos dejen opinar, aunque sea.-...Oye Zan, ¿No tienes hambre?.-

Zan: Oh! ¡Me liste la Mente!Mira por alla hay un puesto de Dumpligs.-

Po: ¡Oh Sisi! Yo quiero! Vamos.- Le dijo mientras alzaba a el Pequeño.-

Zan: ¡yeii!

Vibora: Oye..¿Y Po? ¿Y Zan?.-Dijo la Reptil mientras miraba para todos lados.-

Tigresa: ¡Ah! Cierto! ¿Donde estan?.-Tambien empezo a mirar alrededor hasta que los diviso a los 2, comiendose casi todo el puesto de Dumplings.- Ya los encontré.-Le indico el lugar a la ojiazul.-

Vibora: ¡Ouu!...-A las 2 le aparecio una gotita estilo anime en la frente.-

-¡Tio Po! Yo tambien quiero!.-El pobre Zan era muy bajito como para poder agarrar aunque sea un bocadillo ya que El Panda lo habia bajado al llegar a Puerto.-

Po: MMM...¿Gue Quices?.- Tenia la boca llena.-¡Auuuu! ¡Duele, Duele! ¡Tigresaaa!.-

-¡Auuu! ¡Tia! ¡Duele!.- Tigresa y Vibora los habian agarrado de la oreja a los 2, con un notable enojo para llevarlos a la puerta de las tiendas.-

Vibora, Tigresa: ¡Y NO SE VUELVAN A ALEJAR!.- Dijieron al unisono.-

-Si, Mami...-Dijieron los Dos.-

-¿¡Como que Mami!?.- Le pregunto Tigresa a Po al borde de mandarlo a Volar.-

-N-Nada, Tigresa..-Agacho la Mirada ya que estaba rojito de la verguenza.-

-Vamos, tengo unas ideas de que compara.-Dijo Vibora.-

Zan: Por cierto, Nada de Violeta o Rosa, no soporto esos colores y menos en mi..-Aclaro el Pequeño.

-De acuerdo,Hijo.-Dijo Tigresa.-

En fin, compraron algunos conjuntos para el pequeño, unos 15 conjuntos y pasaron por una casa de Vestidos de Novia y cosas de casamiento.-

Las 2 chicas se pararon en seco al ver el hermoso vestido que se encontraba en la Vidriera.

Era un vestido blanco manteca con mangas cortas, ajustado hasta la cintura, con escote en V y una gran cola estilo sirena con vuelos y el parte superior tenia unos detalles de joyas en dorado.-

-Que hermoso..-Se escucho la voz de las chicas un poco mas atras que los chicos.- Mala suerte que nunca podre ponerme algo tan lindo como eso...-Suspiraron las 2.-

-Y porque?.- Pregunto Po con un tanto de curiosidad, recibiendo unas miradas de parte de las chicas como diciendo"¡¿Es en serio?!".

-haber Po.. Soy una Reptil...¡NO ME PUEDO PONER ALGO ASI! ¡NI AHORA NI EL DIA QUE ME CASE!.-Grito Vibora en un tono muy triste haciendo que Po se sintiera culpable.-

\- ¿y tu mami?.- Pregunto Zan.-

-Yo... Yo no me puedo poner eso porque soy un Tigre, osea que no hay talle para mi,todo es para las Cerditas, patitas, conejitas... y yo...Yo soy...-Bajo la mirada y no termino la frase ya que le dolia en el alma no poder algun dia usar un vestido tan lindo, el unico vestido que alguna vez usaria...-

-Pero..Mami..-Tarto de hablar Zan.

-¡Pero Nada Zan! Ya recorde la razon por la que no me gusta comprar ropa.- Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el lugar._" Tigresa, Te aseguro que yo voy a hacer todo lo posible el dia que te cases para que uses un vestido igual de bonito o mejor... te lo juro..solo espero no morirme de los celos ante el que se case con voz" _Penso Po.-Vamos, aun tenemos cosas que comprar.- Dijo la ojirubi de manera fria.-

Siguieron caminando hasta que Vibora y Po frenaron de golpe frente a una casa de la Vidriera se encontraba un Kimono largo estilo vestido, que llegaba dos dedos antes que la rodilla, de color rojo metalizado con flores en dorado, plateado y sumamente bello, y era de el talle de Tigresa. A Vibora y a Po le brillaron los ojos ante la idea de ver a Tigresa en ese vestido.

-¡Tigresa!.-Gritaron los 2 al unisono.-

-¿Que sucede?-¡Aaah! Los 2 ya la habian metido adentro de la tienda.-

-Disculpe, ¿podria mostrarnos ese vestido rojo de la Vidriera?-Pregunto la Reptil.-

Señora: Ah... alamentablemente no nos quedan mas de esos vestidos.- Mira la desilucion de Po y de Vibora.- Pero...Si es por la Maestra Tigresa, ya saco el de vidriera.-

-¡GRACIAS!.-Luego de que la señora le dio el vestido, Vibora metio a Tigresa(a duras penas) a el vestidor y la obligo a ponerselo.-

-Pero no quiero!-

-¡Te lo pones ahora!...A po le gustara...- le susurro al oido.-

-¡Ah!¡¿Que!?...-Hizo una pausa.- E-Esta bien..-le arrebato el vestido.- pero no lo hago por el...-

-Como digas...¡Solo pontelo!.-

Unos 10 minutos mas tarde, Tigresa salio del vestidor muy avergonzada con la mirada abajo. Los tres amigos de la recien salida , voltearon y al verla: Vibora, se aguanto las ganas de gritar de la emocion. Zan, no podia creer como se veia su Mama y Po... bueno el, estaba hecho piedra, No podia dejar de mirarla, se veia preciosa mas que preciosa..-

Tigresa: ¿T-Tan mal me veo como para dejarlos son habla?.. ya me lo voy a sacar..- se dio media vuelta pero...-

¡NO!..No, No y No... ese vestido parece hecho a tu medida, Tigresa...¡Ya lo vamos a comprar.!.-Vibora estaba que Gritaba.- ¡Mira hasta muestra tu hermosa figura..!.-El comentario de su amiga hizo que la felina se pusiera aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba.-

-¡Mama!¡Te ves hermosisima!.- Grito Zan.-¿Tu que opinas Tio po?.-

-¿P-Po?.-Pregunto Vibora al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba asi que decidio pegarle un coletazo.-

-¡Ay!-...Disculpen, pero...Hermosisima o Preciosa no son palabras que puedan definir la belleza que irradias, ¡Tigresa!¡Pareces un ángel recien caido del cielo!.-

-D-De verdad piensas eso..?.-Pregunto timidamente Tigresa.-

-¡Claro que si!.-

-G-Gracias... eres el primero en pensar eso..-Gracias..-Vibora y zan se miraron y pensaron_"_ ¡¿y_ nosotros que?!_

Señora: ¿ entonces lo compran?

Vibora: ¡CLARO QUE SI!.-

Tigresa: Claro que no, 1ro no tengo plata y 2do nunca me lo pondria.-

Zan: Yo creo que si.. ¡en mi cumpleaños!.-

Po: Si, Zan tiene razon ademas lo de la plata... ¡yo te lo Pago!.-

-P-Pero...-Trato de negarlo pero ya se habian adelantado.-

-Ve a cambiarte, debemos irnos y... toma esto como un regalo, ¿de acuerdo?.-

-B-Bueno..-

Luego de cambiarse, comprar el vestido y salir de la tienda, fueron a comer algo.-

Pero Po no iba a comer ya que las chicas lo habian llenado de bolsas, menos la de Tigresa.-

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Me trageron de montacargas o que?! ¡tambien tengo hambre!.-

-¡Callate!.-Se escucho de parte de las chicas.-

-Oye... Luego quiero hablar, seriamente contigo ¿de acuerdo?.- Le susuroo Vibora al oido a la Felina.-

* * *

**¡Ah! Bueno hasta aqui llego el 3er capitulo.**

**Por jesuuus! Me pase las ultimas horas de mis 12 años escribiiendo! Asadsa...Espero les guste y comenten que les parecio! As...(suspiro) bueno ahora... a Festear mi cumpleaños y a prepararme para el inicio de las clases...**

**Besooos! Deseenme suerte! Atte: ShizukiMei1478.**


	4. Chapter 4: Conversaciones y confesiones

**Holiwi! Volvi, despues de casi una semana sin actualizar, lo se, Perdón y.y pero es que pasaron muchas cosas despues de mi cumpleaños, entre ella esta el hecho de que me enferme. Pero bueno, ahora estoy mejor.. Em..¿Que iba a decir? Ah si!..Que bueno en este capitulo como que Zan va a desaparecer un poco..un poco mucho xD.**

**Em...Queria contestar a un review de Master vivi.. Y es que bueno soy Argentina asi que el "Che" me salio de la nada xD ya creo que es algo normal en mi decir el Che jeje (: **

**Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Sin más, Empezamos! Let's Do it!**

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conversaciones y confesiones.(No se ilusionen con lo de Confesiones, no es lo que creen ¬¬ Falta,**** Falta).**

Las 2 guerreras, Zan y Po ya habían vuelto del Valle. Po iba cargado de bolsas, mientras que Tigresa, Víbora y Zan comían Dumplings, al subir las escaleras.

Al llegar, Tigresa fue directo a su habitación a esconder "el regalo" de Po, para evitar las preguntas incomodas de los demás.

Luego, en sí, todo transcurrió normal. Po cocino la cena y todos se sentaron a conversar mientras esperaban la comida, lo normal.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Tigresa fue la primera en retirase de la mesa. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación, una cola verde la detuvo.

-¿No recuerdas que teníamos algo de que hablar?.- Pregunto la reptil.-

Tigresa: A-Ah...Bueno, Si pero ¿ Quieres hablar ahora?.-

Víbora:¡Pues claro! ¿Me vas a dejar afuera o vamos a pasar?.-

-A-Ah.. Si, perdón, pasa..- Víbora paso a la habitación de la Felina.- Y...¿de que quieres hablar?.-Dijo de espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta.-

Víbora: Bueno, voy a ser directa..-Hizo una pausa "misteriosa".- ¿Te gusta Po?.- Tigresa se quedo en Shock al escuchar las palabras de la Reptil.-

Tigresa: ¿Q-Que? ¡No! ¡Claro que No!.-La ojirubi se sonrojo a tal punto que su pelaje no lo logro ocultar.-

Víbora: ¿En serio? -.-' ¿Segura?...Entonces dime una cosa..¿Como te sientes al estar con Po?.- _"¿¡Además porque te sonrojas..?!" _

Tigresa: B-Bueno.. em..En sí, creo que todo es común y corriente aunque, algunas veces me siento como nerviosa, cosa que no entiendo porque, otras veces me siento feliz y muy cómoda a su lado, pero cuando recuerdo a Ming, Song o Lu-Shi simplemente me invade la furia y tengo la necesidad de romper algo..-_"Celos" _Pensó la Reptil.- También no me puedo llegar a enojar demasiado como lo hacia antes, es más ahora tengo la necesidad de protegerlo, aunque no este en peligro o no me necesite. Y bueno, creo que así es como me siento, ¿normal, no?.-

Víbora: ¡Ooh, claro! ¡Muy normal!.- Nótese el sarcasmo.- ¡Claro que No, Tigresa! ¡A ti te gusta Po, de eso no hay duda!.-

Tigresa: N-No..No lo creo..- Bajo la mirada para evitar que Víbora viese su un silencio. En ese tiempo la ojirubi se puso a pensar mejor.."_Quizás si me gusta , Po...".-_B-Bueno, puede que si me guste un poquito... pero.. que caso da, el nunca gustaría de mi, Víbora.- Murmuro en voz baja.

La reptil se puso roja, pero de furia," ¿¡_Como es capaz de pensar eso!?".- _Haber, Tigresa, Amiga mia... **¡¿Porque Diablos crees eso!?.-**

Tigresa: Em...Bueno...-Dijo mientras se sentaba a la par de su amiga.- 1ro, lo trate muy mal desde el principio y fui la primera en desear que se valla, 2do No creo que yo le guste, el es muy tierno y yo muy dura, el muy Yang y yo muy Yin y.- La interrumpió, Víbora.-

-Pero el Yin y el Yang se complementan y forman uno solo ya que son mejores juntos que separados. Tigresa por favor no creas que Po no gusta de ti porque te estarías mintiendo a ti misma, todos sabemos que eres su favorita sobre todos, y sobre lo que lo trataste mal, el ya te perdono, además el sabe que lo hiciste porque el te "saqueo" sin querer, el lugar que todos pensamos, era tuyo, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado es más hay algo que creo debes saber...

_~\Narra Víbora/~._

El día lunes, hace dos semanas cuando iba a preguntarle a Po si necesitaba que lo acompañe a comprar las cosas, los víveres y todo eso, pero como no lo encontré en su habitación, supuse que estaría en el árbol sagrado, y así fue. Se encontraba en posición de loto, por lo que pensé estaba acerque sigilosamente y me detuve en seco al escucharlo cantar...Por cierto, canta muy bien.-

**_My life is brillant..._**

**_My life is briilant_**

**_My love is pure. _**

**_I saw an angel_**

**_Of that i'm sure._**

**_She smiled at me on the subway,_**

**_She was with another men, _**

**_But i won't lose and sleep all night, _**

**_'Cause I've got a Plan._**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_I saw your face,_**

**_ in a crowded place. _**

**_And i don't know what to do_**

**_'Cause i'll never be with you.- _**_Le salieron unas lagrimas..-_

**_Yes, she caught my eyes,_**

**_As we walked on by._**

**_She could see from my face,_**

**_That i was, Fucking high, _**

**_And i don't think that i'll see her again,_**

**_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_I saw your face,_**

**_in a crowded place._**

**_And i don't know what to do_**

**_'Cause i'll never be with you._**

**_Na na na na (x2)._**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful,_**

**_You're beautiful, it's true._**

**_There must be an angel, with a smile on her face,_**

**_When she thought up that i should be with you._**

**_But it's time to face the truth,_**

**_I will never be with you.-_**

-You're beautiful, Tigress.- Dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y sollozaba.-

Tengo que admitir que hasta a mi me salieron unas lagrimitas pero cuando escuche que la canción se la dedicaba hacia ti, me sorprendí y casi grito de la felicidad. Al final, ni le pregunte lo de los víveres.-

_~\Fin narración Víbora/~_

-Entonces, ¿aun piensas que el no te corresponde?- Tigresa estaba hecha piedra."¿¡_Realmente Po me canto esa canción?! ¿Me ama? ...¿Sera verdad?..Si, creo que si, Víbora no me mentiri-".-_

_-¡_Auu! ¡Víbora! ¿¡porque hiciste eso!?.- La reptil le había pegado un coletazo.-

Víbora: ¡Bueno Perdón,pero no reaccionabas...!.. Dime ¿Que piensas de lo que te acabo de decir?.-

Tigresa: B-Bueno, pues.. no se.. si es como tu dices pues...-Se quedo callada con la mirada fija en el suelo.-

-Ahora tienes que declararte, o el o tu..-Le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa mientras le ponía la cola en sus hombro.-

-S-Si, pero...¿Como se supone que lo haré?.-

Víbora: Hay Amiga...Solo te diré 2 cosas..1ro la respuesta esta aquí.- Le indico su pecho.- Y 2do creeme que a Zan le gustaría tener una Mamá y un Papá para su cumpleaños.- Tigresa solo le dio una sonrisa al imaginarse a Po, Zan y ella como una familia.- Bueno, me voy a dormir.-

-Que descanses..- Dijo Tigresa.- Y Víbora...-

-¿Si?.-

-Tigresa: Gracias...-

-De nada, ¿Para que están las amigas?, Hasta Mañana.-

Cuando su amiga se fue, para la suerte de la felina, las palabras de la reptil retumbaban en su cabeza y no le permitieron en toda la noche.-

_**A la mañana siguiente.- **_

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero Dragón, se encontraban en la cocina como todas las mañanas esperando a que Po les sirva el desayuno.-

Víbora: O-Oye Tigresa...¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto la ojiazul al ver que la felina estaba apunto de romper la cuchara que tenia en su mano.-

-¿Te soy sincera?..¡NO!.- Le contesto de manera fría.-

-Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche.-Dijo Mono.-

-Tigresa: ¡El proximo que va a dormir, pero para no despertar va a ser tu si no te callas, Primate!.-Lo amenazo mientras lo indicaba con el cucharon.-

-¡Buenos Dias!.- De la nada apareció Zan en la habitación.-

-¡Buenos Dias, Zan!.- Dijo la Felina aparentemente feliz, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a el Pequeño, dejando a los demás atónitos por el cambio de actitud de Tigresa.-

Mono: Por lo que veo nadie puede contra Tigresa.- Le susurro en el odio a Mantis.- Nadie, excepto su hijo..-

Luego de comer, los 7 fueron al salón a entrenar.-

Tigresa luchaba contra Mono (adivinen quien gano xD), mientras Víbora y Mantis, entrenaban y le enseñaban algunas cosas a Zan.

Por otra parte , Po y Grulla practicaban en la Tortuga.-

-Po.. ¿todo esta bien?.-Le dijo Grulla mientras le lanzaba un Golpe.-

-Para serte sincero, No...-Le respondió mientras esquivaba el golpe.-¿Podríamos parar un momento?.-

Grulla: Claro.- Dijo, parando de luchar.- ¿Porque estas mal?.-

Po: No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablarlo.¿Podría ser luego de entrenar? ¿Tipo 5:30 de la tarde?.-

Grulla: Por mi esta bien...- Salieron de la tortuga y se pusieron a entrenar cada uno por su lado.-

Después de entrenar, en el árbol sagrado, se encontraba un Ave y un Panda sentados a la par del árbol.-

-Y entonces... ¿ Que te sucede, Panda?.-

-Po: Es que...E-Etto...Me gusta una chica..- Contesto Po un poco avergonzado.-

-Grulla: Em... ¿Y yo conozco a esa chica?.-

Po: Créeme que Si.-

Grulla: ¿Y puede que sea Tigresa?...¡Porque si es Víbora juro que te tiro desde la montaña mas alta de toda China!.-

-N-No, jeje, Nunca podría, Se que me matarías.-

-Buen punto.-Entonces, ¿es Tigresa? o...-Pensó un rato.- ¿Quizás Song?.-

Po: ¡¿Song?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡No! Nada mas es mi amiga.. solo eso.-

-¿Y Tigresa?.-

-B-Bueno, con ella es distinto.. Mira te explico.. Para mi Tigresa es la Felina más grandiosa, bella, fuerte, valiente..cada vez que sonrie, aunque sea una sonrisita timida, logra que me sonroje y que me vuelva el Panda más feliz del mundo. T-Tengo que admitir que mi sueño desde los 5 años, fue s-salir con ella, pero.. no se si declararme porque...1ro no quiero terminar con 5 costillas rotas, una pierna doblada, etc, etc. y 2do T-Tengo temor de que me rechace...- Al decir las ultimas palabras, su mirada se fijo en el suelo y se aguanto las ganas de llorar.-

-Grulla: Yo no creo que eso valla a pasar...-

-Ni yo...- Interrumpió Víbora que al parecer ya había escuchado parte de la conversación.-

Po: ¡¿Que?! Desde de preguntar pero fue en vano.-

-¡Shh! Calla y escúchame Po.- Le ordeno la reptil.- Mira.. sobre lo 1ro que dijiste, te puedo asegurar que Tigresa, por confesarte, no te rompería ninguna articulación, ni costillas, si nada, simplemente... si es que te rechaza, te diría que no te corresponde y listo.-Eso, hizo que Po se entristeciera .- Pero.. sobre lo 2do, no tienes que tener miedo o temor, ¿mira si ella te corresponde pero no se anima a decirtelo?,¿Si se lo dices y ella acepta?.Po...no quiero que te quedes con la duda, no me gustaría que en un futuro te preguntes que hubiera pasado si **TAL VEZ **ella te correspondía, ¡Anímate! y si no es mutuo(Cosa que dudo-murmuro) aunque sea no te vas a arrepentir de no habérselo dicho. ¡Vamos hazlo!

Las palabras de Víbora hicieron que a Po le subiera la moral, y quizás se anime a confesarse.-

Po: Sabes Víbora... ¡Tienes razón! no me quiero quedar con la duda.-Hizo una pausa.- Pero...¿Como se lo digo?.-

Grulla: ¿Y que tal si la invitas a cenar?

Po: Eso suena bien.. Pero ¿Cuando la invito sin que Shifu se entere y me mate?.

Víbora: No te preocupes.. de eso me encargo yo. Prepárate puede ser más pronto de lo que crees..-

Po se quedo en Shock...¡todo estaba pasando muy rapido!.-

-Pero Po...Hazlo pronto que te aseguro que a Zan le gustaría tener una familia completa para su cumpleaños.- Le dijo Grulla.-

-Mi amor, esta en lo cierto. Tu, Po, prepara el lugar y como se lo diras, que de lo demás, todos nos encargamos.-

-¡Alto! ¡¿Estas diciendo que los demás también lo saben!?.-

-¡Adios Po! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!.-Víbora se subió a la espalda de su Novio y se fueron dejando a Po con la duda.-

-El Panda se sentó en el pasto, mientras pensaba como se iba a declarar al amor de su vida.-

**10 Minutos más tarde con Shifu, los 4 furiosos y Zan.-**

Los 6 se encontraban en el Salón de los Héroes, ya que Víbora y Grulla los habían citado. Para su suerte, Tigresa meditaba en su habitación y Po seguía en el durazno.-

-Mono: ¿Para que nos llamaste, Víbora?.-

-Shifu: Eso estaba por preguntar...-

-Bueno ya que estamos todos, les quería contar un plan para que Po y Tigresa estén juntos.-Lo que dijo la Ojiazul dejo a todos (menos a Zan y a Grulla) sorprendidos haciendo que Zan se emocione por lo que estaba por decir su Tia.-

-Osea..¿ que el Amor es Mutuo?.- Pregunto Mantis, mientras saltaba al hombro de Grulla.-

Grulla: Pues, Si. Pero resulta ser que, el Gran Guerrero Dragón y la más fuerte de todos nosotros, no se animan a confesarlo..¬¬'.-

-Grulla esta en lo correcto, por eso me gustaría que, usted, Maestro Shifu, mandara a Po y a Tigresa a comprar algunas cosas, víveres y eso, o no se, a alguna misión donde estén solos.- Miro a los chicos.- ¡SIN QUE NADIE LOS INTERRUMPA!.-

-¡ME NIEGO!.- Interrumpio El Maestro.-

-Pero, Maestr- Trato de hablar Zan.-

-¡Pero NADA!.-Se fue del salón pegando un fuerte portazo dejando a sus alumnos y nieto con una decepción enorme.-

Zan: ¿Y ahora que hacemos... Tia?

-No lo se pequeño...algo se nos ocurrirá.-

_**Con** **Shifu.-**_

Después de haber meditado un BUEN tiempo, el Maestro ya se había tranquilizado.-

-No puedo creer que se les ocurra tremenda locura.-

-Yo no creo que sea una locura.- Esa voz, cualquiera la reconocería, en especial Shifu.

-¡Maestro Oogway!.-Grito sorprendido.- ¿Como es posible que este usted aqui?.-

Oogway: Nada es imposible, mi querido Shifu..Ahora dime..¿ porque crees que es una locura, el que tu hija y el guerrero dragón se correspondan?.-

-Shifu: B-Bueno, porque, simplemente no me agrada la idea de que ellos dos salgan..-

-¿Podrían ser celos paternos?.-Pregunto Oogway.-

-Shifu: N-No lo creo..-

-Oogway: Yo creo que si. Shifu, esto debe ser duro, pero..haber ¿acaso no quieres la felicidad para tu hija?.-

.-Si, per-

Oogway: Escúchame, Te puedo asegurar que Po es el indicado para tu hija, y que cuidara muy bien a Tigresa, hasta seria capaz de dar la su propia vida por ella.- Eso dejo a Shifu sorprendido.- Me tengo que ir..- Le dijo mientras desaparecía.-

-¡Pero Maestro!.

Oogway: Habla con tu hija y todo se arreglara.- Dicho esto desapareció.

Si bien la conversación de ambos fue corta, las palabras de la tortuga ayudaron mucho a Shifu, así que luego de pensarlo un poco dijo..-Eso haré, iré a hablar con Tigresa.-

**En la habitación de Tigresa.-**

Los 7 estudiantes ya habían terminado de cenar y ya se encontraban en sus respectivas recamaras.

Tigresa, por alguna razón, no podía dormir. De repente, escucho unos golpecitos en su puerta, así que fue a abrir pero nunca pensó que su Maestro fuera el que llamaba.

.-Maestro..-

-Shifu: Siento que sea tarde pero, Tigresa necesitamos hablar.-

Tigresa: Maestro, ¿sucede algo Malo?.-

-No, No pasa nada malo..simplemente quiero aclarar algunas cosas.-

-De acuerdo, pase.- Su "padre" entro en su habitación y se sentó en la cama de su alumna, acto seguida, la felina hizo lo mismo.-

-Y..bueno.. ¿de que quiere hablar?.-

-Haber... vine a hablar contigo porque quería disculparme por todo lo pasado, porque nunca te dije que lo orgulloso que estaba por ti, por tu esfuerzo, porque nunca te demostré el cariño que tanto merecías, porque viviste toda tu vida bajo la sombra de Tai-Lung, porque todo fue mi culpa, ya que tenia miedo de que te pasara lo mismo que a el, y simplemente escondí mi felicidad por ti, ya no quiero que esto siga igual así que te quería pedir disculpas...-

Tigresa estaba sorprendida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su Maestro..su padre, el que la ayudo a controlar su fuerza y la saco de aquel orfanato, sea el mismo ahora le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

.-No hay nada que perdonar...-Murmuro la felina.-

-Shifu: Si, entiendo que con una disculpa no arregle nada..-

-Padre..-Lo interrumpió la ojirubi.- No hay nada que perdonar...porque yo ya lo perdone hace mucho tiempo atrás.-

-¿De verdad?.- Tigresa solo asintió con lagrimas de felicidad y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y se sorprendió cuando su Padre la abrazo de repente.- Te quiero hija..-Le murmuro al oido.-

.y yo a ti, Padre..-

Shifu termino el abrazo y miro a la felina a los ojos.- Ahora dime..¿Que sucede con el Panda?.- La pregunto tomo por sorpresa a Tigresa, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Tigresa: N-Nada..¿porque pregunta?.-

-Shifu: Por buda, Tigresa, te conozco, no me puedes mentir..- La felina solo desvió su mirada hacia otro punto para que su padre no notara su sonrojo.- Escucha...-El maestro tomo con su "mano" la quijada de su hija haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.- Si es que a ti te gusta Po, no puedo hacer oponerme o negarme, es tu vida y yo lo entiendo. y si es que el te corresponde, estaré feliz por ustedes dos, y sino, le rompo la cara..-A la felina le apareció una gotita en la frente al estilo anime -_-'.-Yo tan solo quiero que seas feliz...-

-Gracias padre..-le dedico una sonrisa que su maestro le devolvió.

-Bueno, ya es tarde.-Le dio un beso en la frente. se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.- Descansa hija.-

-Tu también..- Dicho esto se el panda rojo se retiro.-

**A la mañana siguiente.**

La mañana transcurrió normal. Desayunaron y no paso por alto el hecho de que Tigresa se encontraba con un mejor humor, cosa que alegro a los restantes. Luego de comer los fideos de Po, El Maestro Shifu mando a Tigresa y a el Panda a entrenar ya que les quería dar una aviso a los demás.-

-Maestro, ¿para que nos necesita?.-Pregunto Grulla.

Shifu: Es porque cambie de opinión y quiero que el plan de Tigresa y Po se lleve a cabo.- Sus alumnos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-

Víbora: Pero..¿Porque cambio de opinión maestro?.-

Shifu: Eso no importa, solo le dire que ya no le quiero prohibir mas la felicidad mi hija.-

-¡Genial!.-Grito muy emocionado el más pequeño del grupo.-

-Entonces...¿Que haremos?.-Pregunto Mantis.-

Shifu: Ustedes, Nada. Simplemente no quiero que interrumpan la cena. Mas tarde los voy a mandar, Tigresa y a Po, a comprar unas cosas y en ese tiempo Po aprovechara y la invitara a la cena,¿De acuerdo?.-

-¡Claro!-Respondieron todos al unisono.-

* * *

**No se como salio este capitulo, pero... no se se me da la idea que estuvo medio aburrida...(se va a llorar en un rincon) espero no piensen lo mismo ustedes T.T..B-Bueno... como que nosee...hoy no es mi dia (? Jejeje no mentiraaaa.. Jajja. Espero les alla gustado este capitulo, espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, acepto consejos y tambien tomatasos xD **

**Bueno..Sin más, me despido.- Besos! Atte: ShizukiMei1478.**


	5. Chapter 5: La Cena

Hola Mis queridos lectores! Este es el capitulo 5 que tanto esperaban(?. Lamento tanto haberme ausentado por estas..cuantas? 2.. 3 semanas!..pero es que me pasaron mil y una cosas,(colegio, enfermedades, velorios) que seguro no les importa Jeje(: Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, por su apoyo y sobre todo por su paciencia!

Bueno basta de charla! Mejor empiezo ya!

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**Chapter 5: La cena.**

-Po, Tigresa, el Maestro Shifu los llama, parece que les quiere decir algo.-Dijo Mono, mientras entraba al salón de entrenamientos, seguido de Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Zan.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Tigresa contestando por los 2. Dicho esto salieron directo a las cocina.

Casi todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, casi perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Para que crees que nos llame?.-Pregunto el Panda para romper la incomodidad.

-Tigresa: No lo se..- Estaba nerviosa por estar a solas con Po, aunque le duela admitirlo de verdad estaba nerviosa.

Po: Solo espero que no nos de un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal.

-Tigresa: No lo creo. En todo caso el entrenamiento me lo debería de dar a mi, ya que yo he desmejorado un poco en este tiempo, a diferencia de ti, que has mejorado mucho más..-_"Esa fue una felicitación indirecta..?" _Se pregunto el ojiverde.- Bueno llegamos.-Entraron en la cocina.

\- Maestro, ¿para que nos necesita?.-Pregunto el Panda.

-Quisiera que vallan a comprar algunas cosas en el valle.

-Claro Maestro.-Dijo Tigresa.- ¿Que clase de cosas?

Shifu: Bueno, como se acerca el cumpleaños de Zan, quería preparar una pequeña fiesta para el. Así que necesitamos los preparativos, lo más antes posible y quienes mejor que ustedes para que vallan a comprarlos.-

-Po: Que barbara idea, Maestro Shifu!.-

Tigresa: Bueno, sera mejor que vallamos ¿tiene alguna lista?.

-Eh..si, aquí esta.-Le entrego un pergamino.- Ya... Vallan, los espero antes del medio día, ¿si?.-

-Claro.-Dijeron al unisono los Alumnos.

Cuando estaban por empezar a bajar las escaleras, Víbora apareció con Zan a la par.

Víbora: Po, ¿Podemos hablar contigo un minuto?.-

-Claro, ya vuelvo Tigresa, ve adelantándote.-La ojirubi solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a bajar las escaleras del Palacio.

-¿Que sucede, Víbora?.-

-¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta!.-

Po: ¿Para que?.-

Zan: ¡Pues para que invites a mi Mamá, a salir hoy en la noche!.- Grito el Pequeño dejando a el Panda atónito..

Po: ¡¿A-Acaso el también lo sabe?!.-

-...Querido futuro Papá...¡ES MÁS QUE OBVIO!..Además yo fui el primero en darme cuenta..-Dijo el Gansito con aires de superioridad. _"Algunas veces este niño me asusta.." _Pensó el Panda..que aun no caía que hasta el se había dado cuenta.

-Po: ¿D-De verdad?.-

-Si, de verdad.-Dijo Víbora.

-Zan: Bueno, retomando el tema...Hoy la invitaras a cenar, ¿Ya tienes algo planeado?.-

Po: S-Si...Claro...

Zan y Víbora: No tienes nada, ¿cierto? -.-'

Po: No, Nada ^^'

-Mmm.. bueno no lo se, tu piensa en eso mientras haces las vamos a ir preparando el lugar.-Dijo la reptil.

-Ya, ya , Po, Ve, o si no mi mamá se va a enojar..Ya ¡Suerte!.

-Gracias, Gracias por todo..!.-Grito a lo lejos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Zan: Tía..¿Crees que le ira bien?.-

-Eso espero,Zan,...Eso espero..-

**Más abajo en el final de las escaleras.**

-Hasta que llegaste Po!.-Dijo la Felina con una mano en la cintura.

-L-Lo Siento..- Se disculpo muy agitado el ojiverde.

-Vamos Po, se nos va a hacer tarde..-¿Que es lo primero en la lista?.

Po: Toma, esta es.- Le entrego el pergamino.

Tigresa: Veamos..-Empezó a leer la lista.-

*** 1 Ramo de Rosas y Claveles, blancos y** **rojos. **_("Mis flores favoritas.." Pensó Tigresa)_

*** 20 tiān dēngs (linternas chinas) de colores Blancas, rojo, azul y verde.**

*** 2 Manteles blancos. **

*** 5 tiras de guirnaldas de diferentes colores.**

*** 4 cajas de te de distintas variedades.**

*** Todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer rollos primavera y dumplings.**

***5 velas aromatizantes con aroma a** **cítricos(? **("_Para que querrá las velas?)_

_*_ **Todos los ingredientes para hacer un pastel. **

Po: Wow! Es mucho..Mejor empezamos ahora.

-Si, verdad...Po, ¿tu crees que las rosas y las velas sean para la fiesta? Digo es el festejo de un niño, no creo que sean necesarias..ademas las flores podrían marchitarse hasta la próxima semana..

Po: Yo creo que si, aunque realmente no se para que, si el maestro nos lo pidió, supongo que de verdad los necesita.

Tigresa: Si, Buen punto, Vamos..

Luego de caminar y comprar los primeros ingredientes para la comida entraron a una tienda para cosas de fiestas.

-Empleada: Buenos Días Guerrero Dragón, Maestra Tigresa ¿ Que necesitan el día de hoy?.

Po: Bueno haber..Necesitamos 2 manteles blancos, 5 tiras de guirnaldas multicolores, 5 velas aromatizantes con aroma a cítricos y 20 Tian Deng de colores blanco, verde, rojo y azul.-

Empleada: Son muchas cosas, Es para una fiesta supongo, es de alguno de los furiosos? o del Maestro?.-

Tigresa: No, No, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo..-

-Oh, no sabia que eran pareja y que habían tenido un hijo ¿Como se llama, cuantos años cumple?.-Pregunto la joven (chusma)mientras buscaba las cosas requeridas.

-N-No somos pareja.- Dijeron al unisono, Po y Tigresa, mientras se sonrojaban.

Tigresa:E-Es mi Hijo, se llama Zan y Cumplirá 6 años dentro de poco.-

Empleada: Ou.. Lamento la confusión, aquí tienen las cosas.-Le entrego 3 bolsas muy grande.- Serian 98 yuans.-

Po: Aquí tiene.- le entrego el dinero y se fueron a seguir comprando.

Tiempo después, cuando pasaron por frente de una casa de joyas, los 2 se detuvieron al ver un hermoso collar, divido en 2 del Yin y el Yang.

-¿No te parece lindo?.- Pregunto Po.

Tigresa: Si, es muy hermoso...- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente el collar.- Bueno, sigamos.

Po: Tu adelantate a comprar las flores, yo ya voy.

Tigresa: De acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho.

Po entro al local y compro ese hermoso collar, ya que había decidido darcelo como regalo en la salio se encontró con Tigresa un tanto cansada por tantas compras, algo raro en ella.

Decidieron descansar ya que Po estaba igual que Tigresa. Ese era el momento perfecto para que la invitara.

-¡Por Buda, que cansancio!.- Dijo la Felina, mientras caía rendida en el asiento.

-Po: Lo mismo digo.- Hizo una pausa.- Tigresa...-

-¿Si, Po?

-¿T-Te gustaría...Q-Que hoy ce-cenemos ju-juntos?-

Tigresa: P-Pero si..Siempre cenamos juntos...

Po: M-Me refiero..a u-una..C-Cita..Los dos..S-Solos..-

-A-Ah...-levanto su vista al cielo-...-

-E-Entiendo si no qu-

-Claro que Acepto Po.-Dijo sin rodeos la ojirubi, sin despegar su vista del cielo.-¿A que hora?.- Ahora, miro a el Panda a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, y no le importo que la vea sonrojada, ya que el también lo estaba.

-Como a las..¿9:00 pm?.- Ya se encontraba más tranquilo, había dicho que si que era lo más importante.

Tigresa: De acuerdo.- Le dedico una tímida sonrisa.- Vamos, sigamos con las compras, aun faltan las cosas de la torta y las cajas de Te.

Po: S-Si, Vamos..-

**En el Palacio.**

-Abuelo,¿Donde puede ser el lugar de la cena?.-Pregunto Zan.

-Yo opino que en el árbol sagrado, es un lugar muy hermoso y con las lamparas y la luz de la luna, más las velas, va a ser el lugar perfecto.-Dijo el panda rojo, un tanto emocionado.

-Si, ¡es una grandiosa idea!-Dijo Grulla- Yo voy a ir poniendo la mesa cerca del árbol. Avísenme cuando lleguen las demás cosas para que luego las valla subiendo.

Víbora: Yo te ayudo a llevar las mesas. mi amor.-

Mono: Mantis y yo, te avisamos cuando lleguen los chicos con las cosas.

Grulla: De acuerdo.-

Zan: ¿y yo que hago?- hizo un pucherito que enterneció a todos los presentes.

-Tu, Zan, vas a esperar a tu madre en la entrada y vas a hacer que evite que nos vea preparar las cosas ¿Si?.- Le dijo su abuelo.

-¡Si, Si Si!.-

-_Luego de unos minutos._

Po y Tigresa, entraron por la cocina cargados de bolsas, encontrándose con Zan sentadito, jugando con las figuras de acción de Po.

-Hola, Mi Amor.- Saludo Tigresa a su hijo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.-

Zan: Hola, Mami.-

Po: Hola Zani!.¿ Que haces con mis figuras de acción?.-

Zan: Ah..Nada, solo jugaba, pero son mis figuras de acción.-

Tigresa: ¿Tuyas?.-

Po: ¡¿Tu también las coleccionas?!.

Zan: Si, Si, ¡me encantan!.

-_"Que Tiernos se ven...hasta tienen los mismos gustos.."_-Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos pero ¿Donde esta Víbora?

-Zan: Eh..Creo que en su habitación..-

Tigresa: Gracias, Zani, Voy a hablar con ella.. Ya regreso.

Tigresa llego a la habitación de su amiga y toco la puerta-¿Se puede?.

-Si, pasa, pasa.- Contesto la reptil.

La felina entro a la alcoba y se sentó en el piso junto a su amiga.

-¿Que te sucede, Tigresa?...¿Tigresa?..-La Felina tenia su mirada perdida pero estaba con las mejillas, notablemente coloradas.-

¿Ti, que te pasa?.-La ojiazul ya se estaba preocupando.-

-P-Po...Po, me invito a una cena hoy a la noche.- La voz de Tigresa sonó débil pero con un toque de...Alegría.-

-Víbora: ¡¿De verdad?!.- Por poco y no grita.- ¿y aceptaste?.

Tigresa: Pues ¿ tu que crees? ¡Claro que Si!

-¡Hay! ¡Que genial! ¿Y que te vas a poner?.

-Sobre eso quería hablar.. ¡No se que ponerme!.

Víbora: Mmm.. Haber vamos a tu habitación para ver tu ropa..-

-De acuerdo.

Ya en la alcoba de la Felina, Víbora, literalmente dio vuelta el armario de Tigresa. Al parecer no encontraba nada, hasta que por fin diviso un hermoso vestido Negro.

-¡Ya encontré algo!.- Grito eufórica la reptil, levantando con su cola el vestido.

Tigresa: Oh..Ese vestido..¿en serio? Hace mucho que lo tengo, ya no se si me ande.- Dijo mientras inspeccionaba la prenda.

-¡Pruebatelo! Anda, Anda..¡Si, Si!.- Insistió la ojiazul.-

-Tigresa: ¡Ya! Okey me lo probare, solo deja de gritar ¿si?.- Víbora asintió con la cabeza para luego ayudar a su compañera a ponerse el vestido.

Cuando termino, si bien la dueña tenia razón, le quedaba un poco más ajustado de lo normal,pero eso hacía que resaltara aun más su delgada figura.

El vestido era ajustado desde el escote, en v , hasta la cintura, desde ahí caía en forma de cascada hasta las rodillas, con detalles de joyas en la parte superior, eran como diamantes pero falsos.. con unos zapatos del mismo color y un collar, más el color de sus ojos que resaltaban como las más preciosas gemas, era el conjunto perfecto.

\- Dejaras a Po, boquiabierto de eso no hay duda...Te ves preciosa..-

\- ¿Tu crees?...Yo creo que es demasiado..-

-Víbora: ¡Pues yo, No! Ese es el vestido indicado... ¿tienes algún par de zapatos?.-

-Pues... si, los únicos con tacones que tengo, Son esos mira.- Le indico el par de zapatos, eran negros y simples pero combinaban perfectamente.-

-¡Muy Bien! Solo falta el maquillaje..- Sonrió con malicia.

-¡¿QUE?!.

**Con Po y Zan.**

Zan: ¡¿Y!? ¡¿Como te fue?!.-

Po: Muy bien! Adivina que?! Acepto!

\- Sabía que lo haría..! ¿Y ya tenes pensado de como decirselo?.-

-Po: Si..bueno algo asi.. tenia pensado en cantarle una canción tocando la guitarra acústica que me regalo mi tío...pero aun no se que canción..-

Zan: ¿Una guitarra? ¿Que es eso?.-

-Un instrumento musical.. después te lo enseño...el cosa es conseguir una canción.-

-¡Cosas! ¡Las cosas! ¡Tengo que llamar a Mono y a Mantis para que le avisen a Grulla para que preparen el lugar de la Cena!.-

-Ah?-Po no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba su..Futuro..Hijo.

Mono: Zan..¿ya llegaron los chicos?.- El primate entro a la cocina seguido de Mantis.

Zan: Justo iba a buscarlos.. si como ven ya cosas están en la mesa. Saca lo que necesitamos.-

Po: ¿Lo que necesitamos? No entiendo. ¿Que no eso era para tu fiesta?

Mantis: Por parte si, por parte no..- Dijo mientras agarraba las velas.-

Po: Explícate..-

-Algunas cosas si van para mi fiesta, pero la mayoría, como las velas, las flores y 1 de los manteles, serian para la cena de hoy.-Dijo el Gansito.-

Mono: Bueno nosotros vamos llevándole las cosas a Grulla para que prepare el lugar.-

-Po: Gracias, chicos.-

Luego de eso, Po y Zan fueron a entrenar. Luego de un tiempo, llegaron Víbora y Tigresa, los chicos le preguntaron, que habían estado haciendo en todo ese tiempo, a lo que Tigresa respondió con un .-

En realidad en ese tiempo Víbora había estado martillando a Tigresa con el tema de maquillarla, a lo que después de un rato de negaciones por parte de la felina, por fin acepto.

El día paso normal, hasta que el momento, tan esperado de la cena, llego.

**_8:30. 30 Minutos para la cita._**

Tigresa recién salia de bañarse. Obviamente, en su habitación se encontraba su fiel amiga, para ayudarla con el maquillaje y para ponerse la vestimenta.

Cuando por fin terminaron, la felina se encontraba muy nerviosa... más de lo normal.

-y si.. ¿s-solo es una cena de amigos?!.-

-Tigresa, Amiga por favor, cálmate, el te ama, eso te lo aseguro..-

Por otro lado, Po también se encontraba cambiándose, simplemente se iba a poner un pantalón negro con un moño en el cuello.. nada más, cosa simple..Envolvió el collar y se fue a la cocina a esperar a su acompañante.

Eran las 9:00 y Po estaba preparando la comida.. cuando escucho los pasos de la Felina se puso nervioso..Era muy puntual.

-Buenas Noches..Po-

-Buenas noches..Tii...gresa..-Cuando se dio la vuelta para saludarla, se sorprendió al ver a la Ojirubi, tan hermosa como nunca vestido le quedaba bellisimo y el maquillaje, muy suave, solamente en las pestañas y un poco en los labios hacían que se viera aun más..Bella-T-Te ves p-preciosa..-

-Uhm.. Gracias, muchas gracias Po, tu también te ves muy guapo..-Dijo Tigresa mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder, tanto que ni siquiera su pelaje lo oculto, pero eso no le importo.

Po: Bueno, Gracias, vamos yendo..¿si?.-

Tigresa: Claro..-

Po agarro una canasta con comida y con otras cosas más.

-¿Que llevas ahí?.- Pregunto la felina, mientras se dirigían al árbol.

-Emm.. Tofu frito, fideos, dumplings, rollos primavera, y unos pastelitos.-

Tigresa: No crees que es mucho,Jaja.-

Po: Si, creo que se me fue un poco la mano, jeje.- Luego de eso, no dijeron nada más hasta llegar a destino.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar se veía de maravilla. Las lamparas blancas y azul, la luz de la luna, las flores y ese hermoso aroma a cítricos, hacían la combinación perfecta.

-Wow...E-Es hermoso...Po, te pasaste..esto..esta precioso.- Comento la felina mientras miraba cada esquina del lugar.

Po: Y todo se lo debemos a los chicos. Sabes...hasta tu padre, nos ayudo. Les debo una grande...Bueno, ¿cenamos?.- Le extendió su "mano".

-Con mucho gusto..-Acepto la "mano" de su amado y se dispusieron a comer.

Po, como todo un caballero, le cedió el asiento a su pareja, y luego sirvió un te rojo, para luego servir la cena.

Tigresa, esa noche, comió Tofu frito y unos 2 rollos primaveras y el Panda, un plato de fideos y unos dumplings.

-Un aplauso para el Chef, excelente. Como siempre, Jajaj.- Dijo la Ojirubi, mientras le daba un bocado a su Tofu.

Po se sonrojo por la risa de Tigresa, a lo que solo pudo responder con un simple.- Jeje..Gracias.- Dejando así un silencio demasiado incomodo.

Tigresa: Que hermosa noche nos brindo Oogway,¿No crees?.- Dijo por fin la ojirubi, dejando a un lado ese silencio.

-Si, realmente es hermosa.- Y Po estaba en lo cierto. La noche estaba despejada, la luna llena que brillaba sin fin, y esas estrellas claramente visibles. Luego charlaron por un largo tiempo, y entre risas y anécdotas, se les fue las horas.

Tigresa-¿Terminaste de comer?.

-Si, ya estoy lleno, ¿y tu?.-

-También...-Lo que recién, en ese momento pudo notar, apoyado en el árbol, casi escondido, fue un instrumento, que ella no conocía.-Oye, Po..¿que es eso?.-

Po: Emm..¿Que cosa?.- Se dio vuelta para ver el lugar indicado.-Ah..¡eso! Cierto, casi me olvido. Eso es una guitarra acústica, un instrumento musical, parecido a el Sanxian..-

-Es bonito..¿Quien te lo dio?.-

Po: Mi tio, hace 4 años, esta medio vieja pero aun sirve.-

Tigresa: Y..¿Sabes tocar?.-

Po: Si.. hace un tiempo que no toco, pero.. igual creo que aun.. recuerdo como hacerlo.-

El panda se paro, agarro la guitarra, y se puso a tocar unos cuantos acordes. Tigresa giro su silla y se sentó en dirección al ojiverde.

Realmente sonaba ... muy bello.

-Haber, tócame una..-

-Emm..esta bien..-Pensó por un rato.- Ah! Ya se..esta te la dedico a vos..-

_**Nada se compara a ti,**_

_**Desde que te conocí,**_

_**Te quiero a morir.**_

_**No hay excusas para mí**_

_**Yo ya no puedo mentir  
**_

_**Todo me gusto de ti.**_

_**Por tu risa y tu belleza siento una adicción.  
**_

_**Tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa, me atraviesa  
**_

_**y desordena mi cabeza.**_

_**Nada se compara a ti **_

_**desde el día que te vi  
**_

_**no hay segundos en los que no piense en ti.  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti.  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.**_

_**Estas hecha para mí.  
**_

_**Como te puedo decir,  
**_

_**te deseo a morir.  
**_

_**Eres todo y mucho más,  
**_

_**de lo que siempre soñé perfecta para mí.  
**_

_**Por tu boca,por tus besos siento una adicción.  
**_

_**tu mirada sin clemencia me traspasa,me atraviesa  
**_

_**y desordena mi cabeza.**_

Nada se compara a ti desde el día en que te vi

_**No hay segundos en los que piense en ti  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.  
**_

_**Ni el más dulce de los besos  
**_

_**Ni el sin fin del universo  
**_

_**Nada se compara a ti, Nada se compara a ti  
**_

_**Ni el más largo de los ríos  
**_

_**Ni el mar bello paraíso  
**_

_**No se comparan contigo.**_

**Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi**

_**No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.**_

**Nada se compara a ti desde el día que te vi**

_**No haya segundo en los que no piense en ti  
**_

_**Desde que te conocí no puedo vivir sin ti  
**_

_**En el mundo nada se compara a ti.**_

**-**Quede impresionada..-Comento la Felina.-Realmente lo haces muy bien.. y tienes una voz muy bonita..-

-J-Jeje...Gracias.-La ojirubi, solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa._"Vamos Po, diselo...".-_Tigresa...N-Necesito decirte algo..-

Tigresa:..¿Q-Que sucede Po?.

-Em..B-Bueno como te lo explico...-Hizo una pausa.- M-Me gusta, Tigresa..-susurro, Acto seguido tomo la pata de la felina, la miro a los ojos y le dijo: De verdad me...g-gustas,Se que quizá yo no sea el macho que tu desees o merezcas, y entendería si tu no correspondie- El Ojiverde fue callado por un cálido abrazo de parte de su "amiga".

-N-No vuelvas a pensar o decir eso...N-Nunca.- Le susurro al oido la Felina. Luego de estar asi por unos segundos, Tigresa se separo y miro a los ojos a Po.-... P-Po..T-Tu también me g-gustas..-susurro.

Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder. Tigresa estaba que se moria de la verguenza y Po estaba tratando de comprender si lo que acababa de escuchar fue real o fue producto de su imaginación.

Po: ¿C-Como?

-Me gustas, Po.-Dijo en un tono más.. seguro.

Po: ¿D-De verdad?.- Aun no caía..

Tigresa: Si, Po.. de verdad...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

-Por.. Miedo.. Miedo a que tu no sintieras lo mismo..-

Tigresa-Pues... ten por seguro...que yo..si te correspondo..-Po casi por instinto, rodeo la cintura de su amada, atraiéndola cada vez más hacía el, y le deposito un tierno y tímido beso en los labios.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Po miro a los ojos de la Felina, sacando una cajita, muy bien decorada, le pregunto:Maestra Tigresa,¿Me haría el honor de ser novia?.

Tigresa se sorprendió al ver que dentro de la pequeña caja se encontraba el collar que en la mañana habían contemplado juntos y que tanto le había gustado a ella.

-P-Po...Claro que acepto.-Le dio un rápido, pero muy tierno, abrazo a su, ahora, novio.-El collar..es hermoso..-

Po: Si, mira.. tu serias el Yin y yo el Yang... ¿Quieres que te lo prenda?.

-Si, Por favor..- Tigresa se dio vuelta y Po le prendió el collar. El dije, si bien sabrán ya, era una gotita negra con un puntito blanco.-Gracias...Me encanta..-

Po: Me alegro que te haya gustado..-Le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Me podrías poner el mio?

Tigresa: Claro...- La felina le prendió el collar a su Panda.(y como ya sabrán pero aun lo quiero poner)Su dije, era una gotita blanca con un puntito negro, que representaba a el Yang.

Po: Gracias..-

Tigresa:-De nada..-Fijo su mirada en el suelo para luego sentarse en el pasto, Po hizo lo mismo.-Oye sabes algo? Las mejores cosas pasan sin planearlas, y debo admitir que tu no estabas en mis planes...La forma en que apareciste, literalmente, de la nada en nuestras vidas, fue.. lo mejor que me paso..Como me cambiaste y demostraste cariño, es algo que te voy a agradecer toda mi vida...Te Amo,Mi panda.- Se acurruco en los suaves brazos de su novio.

Po: Yo también,Te amo, Mi gatita..Te cuento algo..? Cuando te vi la primera vez, tenia como 13 años, entre toda la multitud te pude ver y lo primero que pensé fue: _"Corazón, no te aceleres, por favor di algo coherente".._Cuando quise acercarme y hablarte, me acobarde y me fui, pero me dí cuenta que me había enamorado de vos, de la Maestra Tigresa, o bueno en ese tiempo futura Maestra Tigresa. Lo que dije al llegar a mi casa fue ¿Como diablos Alguien tan genial como ella, alguna vez me podría amar? Y ahora míranos, esto me dice que todo es posible en esta vida...y eso me da una esperanza siempre.

Tigresa: Wow... Que lindas palabras, Mi amor..Me hiciste acordar a lo que pensé cuando me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti:_" No se que es lo que me gusta de el. No se que tiene pero, me gusta.. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No somos compatibles, no tenemos mucho en común. No lo entiendo. De verdad no lo entiendo. Pero de todas maneras lo quiero conmigo"_ Creo que con solo mirarte y ver que me hacías reir me dio esperanzas...y Hablando de esperanzas y todo eso... ¿se supone que ahora eres el Padre de Zan?...-Dicho esto, le subieron los colores a los cachetes.

Po: Pues...Si tu eres su madre, y tu y yo somos n-novios..supongo que si...-

-Jaja(: Genial!..Oye... Me podrías cantar otra canción más?.-

-Todo para mi Reina- Le beso la "mano" haciendo que su novia se sonroje y agarro su guitarra para empezar a cantar.-...Mm...¿Que canción?...¿Que canción? .. Ah!...Yase!

_**Bellos son los días  
Bellos son los días  
Y en tu compañía he vuelto a nacer  
Me sirves de guía  
Angel de mi vida  
Y esa melodía me vuelve a traer  
Solo contigo quiero escapar  
De nuevo hacerme viejo  
En el movido viento en atardecer  
Con guarapo e' caña  
Maíz con chicharrón y batido de mamey**_

_**Seguir bailando abrazadito**_  
_**Aunque nos pongamos viejito**_  
_**Seguir durmiendo pegadito**_  
_**No importa que nos cuelguen los pellijitos**_

_**Estamos hechos el uno para el otro**_  
_**Como el queso cuando se derrite en el risoto**_  
_**Soy el detergente que limpia toda tus manchas**_  
_**Tu don quijote tu sancho pansa**_  
_**Tu mi dulcinea que acompaña todo mis sueño**_  
_**No importa si son grandes o pequeños**_  
_**Te daré toda mi fuerza**_  
_**Aunque me quede yo sin nada**_

_**Que ya tu amor me lo devolverá mañana **_

_**Ay ya tu amor me lo devolverá mañana**_

_**Porque cuando tu me tocas me gusta**_  
_**Me hablas al oído y me gusta**_  
_**Me dices un te quiero y me gusta**_  
_**Me gusta me gusta y**_  
_**Cuando tu me miras me gusta**_  
_**De la forma en que sonríes me gusta**_  
_**Me besas en la boca y me gusta**_

_**Me gusta**_  
_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena viene cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena vienen cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Entre nosotros no hay secretos guardado niña**_  
_**Y tampoco terremotos**_  
_**Nada puede hacer temblar lo que siente uno del otro**_  
_**Soy el televisor tu mi control remoto**_  
_**Eres la otra mitad de la naranja que faltaba**_  
_**Eres mi queso blanco yo soy tu mermelada**_  
_**Es que con endulzarte y alegrarte**_  
_**Toda la vida yo soy el enfermo y tu eres la medicina**_  
_**La que me domina mi medicina**_

_**Porque cuando tu me tocas me gusta**_  
_**Me hablas al oído y me gusta**_  
_**Me dices un te quiero y me gusta**_  
_**Me gusta me gusta y**_  
_**Cuando tu me miras me gusta**_  
_**De la forma en que sonríes me gusta**_  
_**Me besas en la boca y me gusta**_

_**Me gusta**_  
_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena viene cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Dime como hacer**_  
_**Para entregarte mi amor**_  
_**Después de la cena vienen cosas buenas**_  
_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_

_**Hay empieza lo mejor**_  
_**Como dice mi nena que como tu**_  
_**No hay dos**_

La pareja se quedo cantando y disfrutando de su nuevo amor..por un largo rato...

* * *

Y?! Como quedo!? Ah...Me agarro un ataque de inspiración y...bueno esto salio...ustedes daran su veredicto.. Bueno? Malo? Horrible? Genial? Le gusto?

Los titulos de las canciones son: 1ra: Nada se compara a ti- Carlos Baute con Franco de Vita

2da: Me gusta- Youta(o algo asi)

Espero sus comentarios y les juro que, si es que no me pasa nada de vuelta, voy a actualizar cada fin de semana(:

Nos leemos pronto. Besos ShizukiMei1478.


	6. Chapter 6: Fiesta(:

**Hi Everybody! Lamento con el alma en pena la tardansa, pero es que bueno... soy yo. Parezco German cuando dice "Subire todos los viernes video" y los sube el domingo xD. **

**Una coseta...No tuve muchos reviews (solo 2) en el cap anterior y eso me entristeció mucho ): Ya que no sabia si les gusto, si no les gusto ni nada...Pero igual seguiré escribiendo.**

**Leonard kenway: Jeje si es verdad, pero como que ella en ese tiempo, como recien lo conocia no pensaba, ni sabia, que tenian muchas cosas en común. Gracias por el Review(: **

**Discleimer:** Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**~Chapter 6:Parte I: Una charla a la noche~**_**  
**_

Luego de terminar la cita, que por cierto salio de maravilla, volvieron al palacio agarrados de la mano. Cuando pasaron por la cocina, se encontraron con un Gansito, sentado en la una banqueta, apoyando su cabezita en la mesa. El pobre, los había esperado toda la noche, y al ser tan tarde se quedo dormido.

Los dos se sorprendieron al verlo y al mismo tiempo los lleno de ternura.

Po: Aww..Zan..Se debe de haber quedado esperándonos..-

Tigresa: Es una ternura..Pero mejor lo despertamos, y lo llevamos a la cama.-

Po: Verdad.- El panda se acerco a Zan y lo zamarreo un poco, para despertarlo.- Zan..Zan despierta.-

Zan: Uhm..?..Q-Que sucede?...¿P-Po? ¿Mami?.-Se refregó los ojos para verlos mejor.- ¡Po! ¡Mamá! ¿Como les fue?.-

Tigresa: M-Muy bien...-

Po: Tan bien que de ahora en más, soy tu padre.-Dijo con una pizca de orgullo.-

Zan: ¡Genial!.- El pequeño le dio un cálido abrazo a su nuevo padre.- ¡Sabia que lo lograrías!.-

Tigresa: ¡Acaso tu también lo sabias? O.O .- Justo en ese momento la pancita, del pequeño rugio de hambre.-

Zan: Ui... /-\ Perdón es que no comí nada desde que se fueron..-

Po: ¿Nos quedo un poco de comida de nuestra cena no es cierto Tigresa?.-

Tigresa: Si creo que si, cocinaste mucho Po jeje...Haber tengo una idea.. Po, pasame a Zan.- Tigresa lo alzo.- Mientras tu calientas la comida, nosotros vamos a tu habitación, Zan, y te esperamos hay para que le hagamos compañia a n-nuestro hijo.- Le subieron los colores a los cachetes.- mientras come.

Po: Buena idea..! Zani, ¿que queres cenar?.-

Zan: Emm.. Unos fideos y un poco de tofu frito.

Po: A la orden! En 5 minutos voy.

Tigresa: De acuerdo. Y tu Zan, tenemos una conversación los dos.

Zan: Ui...-

Cuando llegaron, a la alcoba, la felina dejo en la cama a su hijo, para luego sentar ella.

Zan: Y-Y...¿Papá te canto alguna canción?.- Pregunto el pequeño, con cierta inocencia y picardia a la vez, aunque lo que realmente quería era no decirle la verdad de todo.-

Tigresa: S-Si..pero..No nos desviemos del tema.¿Como te enteraste de la cena?.-

-B-Bueno...- La ojirubí le lanzo una típica (según yo) mirada de esas que dicen "_Anda, cuéntamelo, que parece, pero no muerdo.."._ El gansito suspiro derrotado.- Esta bien..yo fui el primero en darme cuenta, luego se dieron cuenta los demás, A los días Po nos confesó lo que sentía por ti, y yo di la idea de que una cena seria una buena forma para que se confiese...- _"Muy bien, ya lo admití...solo espero que no me pegue.." _Pensó el pequeño. Pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de su madre rodeandolo.

-Gracias, Zani.- Le susurro a su hijo.- Gracias, por todo.

El gansito solo atino a corresponder el abrazo y decir:

-De nada, Mami. Todo por ti...-

-¿Interrumpo algo?.- Justo en ese momento entro Po, haciendo que terminaran el abrazo, con un plato de fideos y un plato de tofu frito. Como lo pidio su hijo.

-No, nada Pa'.- El olorsito de los fideos le dio más hambre aun.- P-Por favor, me pasas los platos. De verdad, me muero de hambre.-

-Claro, Zan..Aqui tienes.- Le paso los platos para después sentarse a la par de el pequeño, dejándolo en medio.

Sus padres no paraban de asombrarse. Zan, comía de la misma manera que Po. Si no fueran de diferente especie, cualquiera juraría que es su hijo de nacimiento.

Tigresa: Jajaj n.n Mira Po, come igual que tu.-

Po: Jjejej, verdad, hasta parece mi hijo de verdad.-

Zan: ¿W-Wue G-Gaso? (Traduccion:¿Que paso?).-

Po:Jaja, Nada Zan..Sigue comiendo.-

Tigresa: Solo, por favor, hijo no te atragantes ^^.- Zan solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Po: Oye Ti, ¿Sigue en pie lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños?.-

Tigresa: Emm..Creo que si, pero eso depende de Zan.- Miro al gansito.- ¿Tu quieres fiesta, Hijo?

Zan: Si, Si. Pero no faltan 2 semanas aun..? No le veo la prisa de los preparativos.-

Po: Pues yo si! En esas dos semanas tenemos que preparar el lugar, los invitados, decirle a mi padre, la comida..-

Tigresa: Tu p-padre .-_" Aun no me acostumbro a eso!No me quiero imaginar como reaccionaran Víbora y el padre de Po..-.-U".-_ esta en lo cierto..Hablando de invitados y de tu padre,2 cosas: 1ro Po, le tienes que avisar a padre que es a-abuelo y 2do ¿Tienes a alguien especial que quieras invitar, Zani?

Zan: Emm..Si, a dos de mis amigos que tenia en el reino, a mi Tía Mei y a mis primos Lee y Chang..-

Po: ¿Solo a ellos?.-

-Emm..Digamos que si. No me dejaban salir mucho del lo que muchos amigos no tenia.- Contesto el gansito mientras le daba un mordisco a su tofu frito.

-Bueno, entonces, como ya tenemos todo lo necesario de ante mano, lo único que restaría seria dar las invitaciones y preparar el lugar.-Dijo la Ojirubi.

Po: Y preparar la comida.

Tigresa: Y preparar la comida también.- Un leve sonido de bostezo interrumpió a la felina.-

Po: Jeje, creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir.-

Tigresa: Si, opino lo mismo. Ya mañana tendremos tiempo para mandar las invitaciones y lo de más.- Se acerco para darle un beso en la frente para desearle buenas noches pero..

-¿Y si duermen esta noche aqui?.- El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.- Jum.. :I No van a decirme que no pueden. ¡Ahora son pareja!.-

Tigresa: E-Etto..

Po: P-Por mi no hay drama. ¿Tu que dices Ti?.-

Tigresa: Eeh...- Al mirar a su pequeño y darse cuenta que en verdad quería que se quedaran _"No puedo creer que valla a hacer esto otra vez"_.- Esta bien..-Acepto.

Al fin de cuentas, los 3 se quedaron dormidos, en la pequeña cama de Zan, pero en una posición algo... no se, ustedes díganme.

Po yacía dormido, ocupando casi toda la cama. Tigresa aferrada a su, suave y esponjoso, brazo y Zan acurrucado encima de la pansa de su Pa'.

**~Chapter 6:Parte II: Invitaciones y preparativos.~**

Al sonar el Gong, todos salieron de sus habitaciones, incluyendo a Tigresa, Po y Zan que salieron los 3 de la misma alcoba, dejando a todos impactados.

-Mono: Jeje, por lo que veo la cena de anoche salio muy bien.-

Shifu: ¿Se puede saber porque durmieron los 3 en la misma habitación? .-

-E-Etto...-Dijieron el Panda y la felina al unisono.-

Zan:¡Yo se los pedi! Abuelo por favor no los regañe, en todo caso regañeme a mi.-

Shifu: N-No voy a castigar a nadie. Por esta vez lo dejare pasar ¿si? Pero que no se repita...Aunque sea no hasta el casamiento.- Esto ultimo hizo que los padres se sonrojaran a más no poder.

Después de que Mono y Mantis, pararan de reirse por lo acabado de suceder, Desayunaron. Mientras comían, Tigresa y Po, anunciaron su relación como novios.-

Víbora: Kyyyaa~ Genial! Los felicito!.-

Mono: Felicidades Hermano. Cuídala que mujeres como ella, son difíciles de conseguir.-

Mantis: Los felicito, Chicos. ^^

Grulla: Felicidades! Espero la relación sea duradera.-

Shifu: Hija, Guerrero Dragón. Los felicito. Po si le haces daño a mi hija te corto tus panditas si? :D

Po: S-Si Maestro. No le haré daño. Gracias.. ^^U

Tigresa: Gracias Padre. Ah, una pregunta: ¿Podríamos ir los 3 a la casa del padre de Po, hoy despues de entrenar?.-

Shifu: Claro, ¿Pero para que?.-

Po: Es que queremos darle la invitación al cumpleaños de Zan y de paso decirle que es su nieto.-

Shifu: Ah..Cierto la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zan, por poco y me olvido. Emm...Supongo que no hay problema en que vallan.-

Tigresa: Gracias Maestro.

Víbora: Oigan, ¿donde podemos hacer el festejo?.-

Mono: ¿Y si lo hacemos en el salón de heroes?.-

Shifu: Si, creo que ese seria el lugar más digno para hacerlo.

Grulla: ¿Cuantos invitados habrá, Zan?.-

Zan: Seriamos, nosotros 8 más mi abuelo Ping...y Mi tia Mei, mis dos primos Lee y Chang y dos de mis amigos...(los unicos que tuve en el palacio) en total...14.-

Po: No somos muchos.. A tus parientes y amigos Zan ¿cuando le enviamos las invitaciones? O mejor dicho ... ¿como? No creo que podamos ir hasta la ciudad.

Tigresa: Yo tampoco creo que podamos viajar hasta allá solo por unas invitaciones... Lo mejor seria enviarlas o por correo.. o por Aire..

Grulla: Yo puedo ir y entregarlas, me tomaría unas ... 2 horas de ida y otras 2 de vuelta. Pero no hay problema por mi.-

Shifu: Eso seria lo más conveniente, pero si vas, no iras solo, Víbora te va a acompañar.

Víbora: Por mi no hay problema n.n .-

Shifu: Bueno, opino que lo mejor seria que partan ahora mismo.-

-Claro.-Dijeron la pareja al unisono. Agarraron las invitaciones y partieron viaje.-

-Y ustedes.- continuo el maestro.- vallan a darle la noticia a el abuelo de Zan antes que sea haga más tarde, cuando vuelvan tienen que entrenar.-

-De acuerdo, Maestro.- Dijeron los 3.-

\- y nosotros que hacemos, Maestro?.- Esta vez fueron, Mantis y Mono los que hablaron.-

Shifu: ¡Terminen de desayunar y vallan a entrenar!.-

-u.u' Okey...-

Con Tigresa, Po y Zan.

Al llegar al restaurante , el padre de Po los recibió con alegría como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.-

Tigresa: Buenos Días Señor Ping, espero no interrumpamos.-

Sr. Ping: No, para nada Tigresa. Pasen, Pasen.-

Po: Pa' te tenemos 2 noticias para darte..Pero en este caso no hay mala.-

Sr. Ping: Oh, pues anda, ¡dímelas!.-

Po: B-Bueno la primera es q-que...-

Zan al ver el nerviosismo de su padre al querer darle la noticia a su abuelo y no poder hacerlo simplemente dijo:

\- Po es mi nuevo papá, por lo que usted es mi abuelo.-

Sr. Ping: Oooh~ ¡Genial! Ya era hora. ¡Los felicito! Tienen mi bendición asegurada. ¿Y cual es la segunda?.-

Tigresa: La segunda es que lo veníamos invitar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Zani que va a ser dentro de dos semanas.-

Sr. Ping: Ah.. Claro, obvio que asistiré. ¿Cuantos años cumples Zani?.-

Zan: Voy a cumplir 6.-

Sr. Ping: ¡Que lindo!.-

Po: Oigan, lamento interrumpir pero, creo que debemos volver.-

Tigresa: Si, es verdad.-

Sr. Ping: ¿No desean quedarse un poco más?, ¡si acaban de llegar!.-

Tigresa: Me encantaría pero debemos irnos, el Maestro nos va a castigar si no volvemos rápido.-

Zan: ¡Yo me quiero quedar con el Abuelo Ping!.-

Po: Pero Zan...-

Sr. Ping: Anda, Hijo, Deja que tu padre conozca mejor a su nieto.-

Po: ¿Tu que dices, Linda?.-

Tigresa: _"M-Me dijo Linda... /w\\!" _Y-Yo creo que no habría problema en dejarlo un día a cuidado de su abuelo.-

Zan: ¡Bárbaro!.-

Po: Bueno, entonces, nosotros nos retiramos. A la noche venimos a buscarte. Hasta Luego Pa', Nos vemos dentro de unas horas Zan.-

Tigresa: Cuidate Hijo, Nos vemos Sr. Ping.-

Zan y Sr. Ping: Adiosito! n.n

Las invitaciones fueron entregadas correctamente ese mismo día y Zan se divirtió mucho con su abuelo.-

****~Chapter 6:Parte III: ¡Fiesta!~****

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era la fecha de la fiesta.

Po y su padre, con algo de ayuda de Tigresa (que estaba aprendiendo) cocinaron toda la comida para el festejo, incluyendo el pastel.

El salón de los Héroes, estaba decorado con guirnaldas multicolores y varias Tian Deng colgadas del techo. En el centro de encontraban dos mesones grandes con un maltel blanco y vasos encima.

Todos llegaron a la hora acordada: 7:30 PM.

La Tia Mei, llego junto a sus hijos y a los amigos de Zan. Los primos, Lee, una gansita(?) y Chang su hermano, ni bien llegaron saludaron a Zan y a los Maestros, y se pusieron a Jugar con el cumplañero y con los amigos, Pi y Suki, también dos gansitos hermanos.

Luego de un rato aparecio Tigresa, que hasta el momento no estaba, usando el hermoso vestido que le había regalado,hace 3 semanas su novio y padre de su hijo. Todos se quedaron atónitos al verla. Esa familia nunca dejara de sorprenderlos.-

Po: Te ves preciosa, como siempre, Mi amor.- En esas dos semanas su relación se había "fortalecido", por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que se empezaron a decir "Mi amor" "Mi gatita","mi osito", y cosas por el estilo.-

Tigresa: Muchas Gracias, Mi Panda...- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- ¿Donde esta el cumplañero? Que no lo vi en todo el santo día. Le tengo un regalo de nuestra parte.-

Po: Debe de estar por hay jugando con sus amigos y primos. Ya lo voy a buscar.-

Tigresa: De acuerdo. Mientras tanto, yo me voy a presentar con la Tia de Zan.- Su novio solo asintió y fue a buscar a su hijo.-

Mei se encontraba tomando un poco de Te.-

Tigresa: Buenas Noches, Señora Mei, Soy Tigresa. Un gusto.-

Mei: Buenas, un gusto. Hermosa Fiesta.-

Tigresa: Gracias, nos esmeramos mucho.-

Mei: Me imagino. Se lo que se siente ser madre, yo lo tengo por dos, jeje n.n

Tigresa: Dos...-Susurro.-

Mei: ¿Te gustaría ser madre biológica?.-

Tigresa: Siendo sincera..Pienso que seria más que suficiente con Zan solamente, pero..si, me encantaría ser madre biológica.-

Mei: Deberías tenerlo en cuenta. A Zan siempre le gusto la idea de tener hermanos menores.-

-¡Mami!.- Abrazo la pierna de la felina.-

-¡Hola mi pequeño! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- Lo alzo y le mostró una pequeña caja que decia " Con amor, Tus Papás. Te Amamos".- Toma, este es tu regalo, de parte de tu papá y mia.-

-Haber..-Lo abrio y era un collar con el dije del infinito que decía por dentro: "_Te Amamos hasta el infinito".-_ ¡G-Gracias Ma! ¡Es hermoso!

La felina se lo puso y luego lo mando a seguir divirtiéndose.

Comieron, Bailaron todos, Hasta los mayores jugaron,Incluyendo a Shifu. Sin duda era una fiesta sin igual. Hasta que el momento de cortar la torta llego..-

El pastel era de 2 pisos, con merengue blanco, y detalles con chocolate y varias cosas más, hecho por Tigresa, Po y el Sr. Ping.-

Víbora: Voy a buscar a Zani..!(:

Po: De acuerdo..-

Los minutos pasaron y Víbora no volvía con Zan. Minutos después volvió, pero sola.

Víbora: Zan desapareció..-

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan(? Que pasara? Donde estará Zan? **

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo...**

**Y recuerden los reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo(: Besos **

**Atte: ShizukiMei1478.**


	7. Chapter7:Un Secuestro y nuevas sorpresas

**_¡Hola! _**_Perdonen la demora.. Peroo ¡aaaaaaah! Quiero empezar YA. Explicacion al final. Espero les guste. _

_**Discleimer: **_Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**~Chapter 7: Un secuestro y nuevas sorpresas.~**_**  
**_

Po: ¡¿Como que desapareció?!.-

Shifu: ¡No puede ser!.-

Víbora: Lo mismo pensé, pero de verdad, l-lo busque por todos los lugares del palacio y no está... M-Mi sobrinito d-desaparecio...- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras trataba de aguantar las lagrimas.-

-¡Mono, Mantis! ¡Busquen devuelta por todo el palacio!.-Ordenó Tigresa. La felina tenia el cuerpo tenso, y parecía más fría, mucho más de lo que había sido alguna vez en su vida.- ¡Papá, Sr. Ping! ¡Por el valle! ¡Vibora, Grulla!¡Tierra y Cielo!... Po, tu y yo, vamos por los bosques...Creo que ya sé que paso..- Miro a todos los restantes. La Familia y Amigos de Zan estaban en Shock, como todos.- Por favor, por su seguridad, quédense aquí..Él va estar bien. - Ellos solo asintieron.

Shifu: ¡¿Que estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos!.-

-¡Si!.-

El Panda miro a su novia y al ver lo preocupada que estaba (mucho más que todos los demás) se acerco, la tomó de la mano y le dijo: El va estar bien, Tranquila.-

Tigresa: S-Si...-"_Nadie le hará daño a MI Zan..".-_

Sin más, empezaron a buscar, cada quien por su lado. Luego de unas horas, ya en la madrugada, todos habían vuelto al palacio, pero ninguno con Zan. Los únicos que faltaban eran los padres de el Pequeño, que no aparecían por ningún lado.-

_**En alguna parte del bosque, con Po y Tigresa.-**_

La pareja se encontraba desesperada, ya habían recorrido casi todo el territorio y no encontraban nada. ¡Ni una pista!.-

Tigresa: Creo que, ya tengo una idea de que puede haber pasado...-

Po: ¿Que crees que paso?.-

-A los padres de Zan, los asesinaron ¿cierto? Entonces, él quedaría como el único heredero al trono, pero, su madre decidió que no lo sería, por lo que alguien, supongo que los mismo que asesinaron a sus padres, lo secuestraron y... darían un pedido de rescate... Creo que es lo más probable..- Explico la Felina.

-Puede ser que estés en lo cierto. No había pensado en ello. Pero, ¿como hacemos para ubicarlo?

-Sera dificil, pero creo que tengo algo.- La felina empezó a caminar con paso firme.

Po: Ti, mi amor, espera.-El panda agarro el brazo de su novia y la detuvo.-Es muy tarde, los demás ya deben de estar en el palacio, y no hemos avisado. Debemos volver...-

Tigresa miro el agarre de su novio y lo miro a los ojos.- Po..-Dijo en tono frio.- SUÉLTAME.

-No.

Tigresa- ¡PO! ¡Zan esta en algún lugar por ahí, SE-CUES-TRA-DO!.

´Po- Tigresa, ya se eso, y entiendo que quieres encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible, Yo también..pero tenemos que regresar y descansar.-

-¡No! ¡No voy a descansar hasta que lo encuentre!.-

Po- ¡Pero si lo buscamos todos juntos, lo lograremos mas rápido!.- La felina agacho la cabeza y se dejo caer de rodillas, pero no se solto del agarre del panda. Estaba llorando.

El ojiverde se agacho y abrazo a su novia.

-Tigresa, te prometo que ni bien amanezca retomaremos la búsqueda.-

La felina no decia nada, solo lloraba en el pecho del panda.

-Y también te prometo... TE JURO.. que Zan va a estar bien..-

Terminaron el abrazo y a duras penas la ojirubi volvió al palacio.

Para cuando volvieron, El Sr. Ping ya habia regresado a su casa. En cuanto a los parientes y amigos de Zan se hospedaron en la casa del Sr. Ping, a cortesía suya.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Esa noche fue una de las peores en el palacio. Casi nadie durmió por la preocupación.

Faltaban una hora para que amaneciera, pero ya todos se habían levantado. Todos menos Tigresa.

-Po- Dijo Vibora.- Podrías despertar a Tigresa? Ya estamos por empezar a buscar..-

-Claro..-

Desde el secuestro del pequeño todo se había vuelto mas... Deprimente. Y si bien habia pasado solo unas horas, la ausencia del pequeño se hacía notar. En el poco tiempo que había estado, trajo una alegria inexplicable al palacio.

El panda llego a la puerta de la habitación de la Felina y dijo:- Tigresa..- No hubo respuesta.- Estas despierta?- Tampoco. De la desesperación abrio la puerta de un solo golpe, pero en vez de encontrarla en la cama, no encontró a nadie.

-¿¡TIGRESA!?.-

El grito del Guerrero hizo que todos los restantes se dirigieran adonde estaba el panda.

-Que sucedió!?- Grito Shifu que fue el primero en llegar.

Po- Tigresa no esta!

Mono-¿¡Como!?

Mantis- Tigresa también?...

La reptil sin dudar entro a la alcoba y diviso una nota en la cama de su amiga.

-Esperen...-Dijo mientras leia la nota.-

Po- Que paso..?

-Tigresa no desapareció.. ni la raptaron. Se fue por su cuenta..A buscar a Zan.

-Po: No pensé que se iría...- Susurro.

-Shifu: ¡Vamos! Tenemos que apresurarnos..-

Los 6 se dividieron y se dispusieron a buscar a Madre e Hijo desaparecidos. Po se fue por el bosque..Solo...a pedido suyo, Vibora y Grulla por el valle, y Shifu, Mono y mantis por los montes.

Po recorrio cada lugar en el que había estado con Tigresa. Pero nada.

-Tigresa...-suspiro- Solo espero que estés bien..-

**Con Tigresa.**

La felina, devorada por la preocupación, ni bien llego a su alcoba, se baño lo más rapido posible, y sin hacer ruido alguno, se fue a buscar su Hijo, no sin antes dejar una nota.

Las horas parecían nunca terminar y no lograba encontrar rastro de Zan.

-Por Buda y todo lo sagrado...- Suspiro, mientras se sentaba en una roca a descansar. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y siguió buscando.

Luego de un buen rato, cuando empezaba a asomarse los primeros rayos de sol, encontró una casa muy maltratada, pero no abandonada, en medio del bosque.

Lo primero que pudo divisar fue a unos cocodrilos que salian de la casa. "_Que estarán haciendo...?" _Terminaron de salir todos los cocodrilos y Tigresa fue a revisar el lugar.

Sin hacer ruido y siempre alerta, entro.

Al parecer no había nadie, ni nada sospechoso...

-Que habrán venido a hacer e- La felina se quedo inmovil cuando vio el collar que, justo la noche anterior,le había regalado a su hijo, tirado en el suelo, casi destrozado.

Tigresa se agacho y agarro el collar. Lo apretó entre sus manos y retomo camino.

Al pensar que no había nadie en el lugar, salio de la casa. Pero no se dio cuenta que detrás de la casucha se encontraba 3 cocodrilos bandidos, esperando para atacar pero gracias al oído fino de la felina que le advirtió su ataque, pudo esquivarlo fácilmente. Pero eso no acabaría ahí. Los demás Cocodrilos se abalanzaron encima de Tigresa con el fin de atacarla. Justo en ese momento, gracias a Buda, apareció Po para ayudarla.

Po sin dudarlo da el primer golpe con su puño en el suelo haciendo que este tiemple muy fuerte debido a su gran fuerza, logrando que los cocodrilos se mareen para darle la oportunidad a Tigresa de atacarlos. La felina corrio a cuatro patas con toda la ira y velocidad que pudo y les dio una fuerte patada voladora, a todos y cada uno de los bandidos, en sus caras haciendo que ellos quedaran muy aturdidos,para luego darles un golpe del tigre en sus espaldas haciendo que salgan impulsados hacia adelante para que Po los tome del cuello con ambas manos y los haga girar a gran velocidad, lanzandolos al aire y de ahí darles una patada de tijera enviándolos con Tigresa para que ella despues haga la misma patada al igual que Po. Hicieron esta tecnica hasta que los cocodrilos se dieron por vencido.

\- Si buscan a su hijo..No lo encontraran..- Dijo uno.

Po: Claro que lo encontraremos.-

Tigresa: Dime donde esta.-

-No.-

Tigresa: A no? Entonces tendremos que seguir con los golpes..-

-No no no por favor, ya no mas.- Imploro uno.

-Se lo diremos...- Esta en una cueva de la montaña del oeste con...S-Song..-

-¿¡SONG?!.-Exclamo la pareja.

En ese momento los cocodrilos aprovecharon y salieron huyendo como alma que se lo lleva el Diablo.

-Po: Mierda...Se escaparon..-

-No importa...-Dijo Tigresa.- El tema es que ahora sabemos donde esta Zan!.. ¡Vamos!

-Claro!

Sin que Tigresa se diera cuenta.. uno de los cocodrilos le lanzo una daga , por la espalda... directamente al corazón. Po reacciono justo a tiempo- ¡TIGRESA, CUIDADO!.- Empujo a la felina, evitando que la hiriera, pero la daga termino incrustándose en el hombro izquierdo del ojiverde que por suerte no le da en el corazón. El Panda perdio mucha sangre y casi al acto se desmayo por la hemorragia.

Tigresa al ver que su amado se dejo apuñalar para salvarla, soltó unas lagrimas y rugió con ira y odio, abalanzandose contra el autor del ataque. La ojirubi le dio varios zarpazos en la cara haciendo que el cocodrilo gritara de dolor y saliera huyendo.

Luego de eso, fue directamente con Po. Lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y llorando, le rogó a Oogway, que por favor siguiera viviendo.

-¡TIGRESA!.- Gritaron Shifu y los demás, dirigiéndose donde la felina. Al parecer el rugido que dio la ojirubi los guió hasta ellos.

-Chicos..- Susurro Tigresa mirandolos y sin decir nada, mostró la herida de Po. Con eso fue más que suficiente para que entendieran.

Shifu: Grulla, llevalo lo más rapido que puedas a la primera casa de familia que encuentres, Vibora y Mantis te acompañaran para que lo curen ¿si?

-¡Entendido!.- Dijeron los 3 al unisono.

Dicho eso, llevaron al panda.

Shifu preocupado se acerco a su hija.-

-Tigresa..¿que sucedio?.-

Tigresa: Es una larga historia, luego les cuento. Lo importante es que descubrimos donde esta Zan.-Dijo en tono frio.

Mono: ¿Donde esta?

Tigresa: En una cueva, en la montaña del Oeste...Con Song.

-¡¿Song?!-Dijeron al unisono.

-Si, Song. La misma arpía, de la otra vez.-

Mono: Bueno, mejor nos apuramos y en el camino nos cuentas que sucedio..-

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron a el lugar indicado.

Durante el viaje, la felina les contó todo lo sucedido.

-Osea que el dio la vida por ti...-Dijo Mono

Tigresa: Exacto.

Shifu: Si que es digno de tu amor...-

"_Solo espero que este bien..." _Tigresa solo sonrio y siguieron el viaje.

Cerca del medio dia, llegaron a la cueva, y se encontraron con 2 cocodrilos en la entrada.

-No pueden pasar.- Dijeron, mientras bloqueaban la entrada.

Mono: Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos Tigresa.

-Claro, Gracias.

Derrotarlos fue muy facil, Y la pelea no duro ni 10 minutos.

Entraron a la cueva, que estaba bien iluminada y marcaba un camino exacto.

Mono: ¿Donde estaran?

Tigresa: No lo se...-

De la nada, se apagaron todas las luces.

Tigresa con su oido fino, escucho como agarraban a Mono y a su padre, pero..no hizo nada por deternerla. Tambien escucho unos pasos que se dirigian hacia ella.

-Hola, Tigresa.

Una antorcha se prendio en frente de ella. Se hizo la luz y aparecio la figura del secuestrador...O mejor dicho.. de la secuestradora.

-Song.- La agarro del cuello y la levanto.- ¿Por que lo haces?...¡¿Acaso tu mataste a los padres de Zan?!

-Oye. Te me tranquilizas gatita. Mira que tengo a tu hijo, a tu padre, y a tu amigo, en la mira. Sin contar de que tu novio esta en estado critico.- Dijo la leopardo mientras apuntaba con la punta afilada de su sombrilla a Zan.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos la luz volvio, y a la par de Song, apoyados en la pared se encontraban tres postes con Zan, Shifu y Mono atados a ellos.

Tigresa, solto a Song y al ver que no habia mas cocodrilos, se dispuso a tener una "conversación civilizada"

-¿Contestaras mi pregunta?.- Dijo Tigresa.

-Claro..Si, yo los asesine.- Dijo la leopardo con un tono de orgullo muy notable.

"_Gracias a Oogway, Zan esta... ¿dormido?,Quiero suponer que lo esta y no escucho eso" _Pensó la felina.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste!?-

-Sed de venganza. Sabia que este pequeño mugriento quedaría a cargo tuyo, te encariñarías con el y al raptarlo te destrozaría el corazón... Al igual que se destrozo mi corazón cuando Po se enamoro de ti, ¡cuando lo alejaste de mi lado!

-Estas tratando de decirme que...TODO...ESTO...-Se fue acercando lentamente hacia Song.- FUE...SOLO POR ¡¿VENGANZA?!

-Si.- Dijo en tono Frio.

-Destruiste a una familia...¡¿Por esto nada mas?!

-No, no solo por eso. Mate a sus padres porque..ellos destruyeron mi familia. Ellos mataron a mis padres que eran inocentes.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a hacerlo!

-Bueno, ese no me importa y no es el tema. Lo que me importa es que no salgas viva de aqui. Ni tu, ni ellos.- Los indico a los 3.

\- ¡Arpía!- Rugió Tigresa.

-Seras tu..-

-Mmh...M-Mami...?.- "_No..No no no..no..Zan no te despiertes..por favor"_

Tigresa se acerco lentamente hacia el pequeño y le susurro: Mi amor, tranquilo..Mami esta acá. Todo va a estar bien si..?

El gansito solo asintió y se volvió a dormir.

La risa, no muy disimulada de la leopardo, interrumpio el momento.

\- Jajajaja¿De verdad crees que esta dormido?- Dijo entre risas Song.

Tigresa se quedo inmovil unos segundos, pensando. Hasta que reacciono.-

-¿¡QUE LE HICISTE!?

-Jaja..Lo drogue.-

-¡TE VOY A MAT- La felina se estaba por tirar encima de Song pero..-

-Calmate.-Abrió de vuelta la sombrilla dejando la afilada punta a centimentros del ojo rubi de Tigresa (N/A: Como en Mirai Nikki).- No es letal. Solo lo va a dormir por un dia..Minimo.

-...- La felina, no podia soportar la bronca que sentia en ese momento. Simplemente era inimaginable que alguien hiciera algo asi.

-Y que, ¿el raton te comio la lengua? ¿Porque tan callada?.-

-Simplemente, pienso en como te matare.- Dijo la ojirubi mientras hacia una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que me.. "Mataras"?.-

-Simple..Intuición.-Miro a Zan, luego a su padre y por ultimo a Mono. "_Arpía, espero que sea droga y no otra cosa... y que no sea letal.".-_¿Que quieres a cambio de su libertad?.- Miro de vuelta a Song.

-Tu muerte.

-Je. Pides mucho. ¿Otra cosa?.- "_Por favor, necesito hacer tiempo. Tiene que llegar a ayudarme..Por favor chicos...".-__  
_

-Nada más... Es mas..-susurro- Creo que lo estoy por conseguir.- Dicho esto, la Leopardo se abalanzo contra la Felina, con todas las ganas, De matar.

_**En una aldea cerca del bosque-**_

**-**Mmmm...¿Donde estoy?.- El panda abrio los ojos y lo unico que pudo divisar fue el techo de una casa.-

-¡Po!.- Grito Víbora.- ¡Despertaste!

\- ¿Que paso..? Lo unico que recuerdo fue que..empuje a...Ti-Tigresa...-Se quedo inmovil unos segundos.- ¡TIGRESA!.- Po se levanto lo más rapido que pudo de la cama, pero..- ¡AAY!

-¡Po! ¡¿Que haces?! Tranquilo viejo, sientate...!.- Ese fue Grulla, que, literalmente, aparecio de repente.

-¡NO! ¡¿DONDE ESTA TIGRESA?!.-

-Vibora: Tranquilo Po...ella, esta bien. Esta con el Maestro Shifu y con Mono.

Grulla: El problema..-Dijo mientras ayudaba a sentarse al Panda.-...Es que no sabemos donde estan..-

-Ustedes no, más yo Si.- Dijo mientras se volvia a levantar. "_Mierda, la herida es profunda... No importa. Tengo que ir donde Tigresa y Zan. Aunque me cueste la vida, necesito saber si estan bien."_

_-_Entiende.. Panda...ella esta bie-

-¡¿Y SI NO ES ASI!?.- Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por los ojos verde de Po.- Y...¡¿Y s-si esta en problemas?! ¿¡Si era u-una trampa?!

-Po...Espero que eso no sea verdad. Y quiero creer que estan bien. Pero, no podemos hacer nada... Tu estas en estado critico y nosotros tenemos el deber de cuidarte.- Dijo Grulla.

-Yo creo que podemos hacer algo. Solo déjenme que me acostumbre al dolor y luego les v-voy a indicar donde estan.-

-Vibora: Pero.. P-

-¡PERO NADA! ¡Las 2 personas más importantes en toda mi vida se encuentran ahí, quien sabe como!..-Hizo una pausa.- Si ustedes no me acompañan, iré solo.

La pareja se miro mutuamente por unos segundos, para luego decir: Vamos contigo, Po.

-¡Genial! Grulla por favor contacta a..¡No se! Alguien que nos ayude, por si acaso.

-¡A la orden!

Después de ordenar todo lo necesario, partieron.

Po se encontraba en muy mal estado, y si bien lo trataba de disimular, no le estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos. Vibora, y Grulla lo ayudaban pero en tal punto, el Panda casi no podia caminar.

Víbora: Po, por favor, tienes que descansar.-

-N-NO. Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado.- Dijo el ojiverde mientras trataba de levantarse, de vuelta.

Luego de discutir los 3 por como 25 minutos, retomaron viaje.

Cercanos a la cueva, 1 km, se escucho un rugido.(Otro de los 4 que habian escuchado)

Grulla: ¡Ese debe ser Tigresa!.-

Po: ¡Tenemos que llegar rapido!.- Miro la cueva. Si bien no faltaba mucho, en el estado y velocidad a la que iban, no iban a llegar muy rapido.- ¡Grulla! ¿No podrias llevarme? Seria más rapido.-

-Claro que si. Pero, ¿y los guardias?

-Nosotros podemos aligerar el paso. Mientras ustedes adelantense. Llegaremos lo más rapido que puedamos.-

Vibora: Chicos, Yo voy con ustedes.-

Grulla: De acuerdo.

**Con Tigresa.**

Song se encontraba encima de Tigresa. Al parecer, la lucha la estaba ganando la Leopardo.

-¿Quien rie ahora, eh Gatita?.-

Tigresa solo rugio.- Te Odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-

Song saco una daga de su bolsillo y se la mostro a Tigresa.

\- Recien.. Afilada.- La leopardo empezo a pasar la punta por la cara de la Felina. Cerca del ojo, le hizo un tajo.- ¡Huy! Perdon...- Sonrio con malisia.

Tigresa solo la miro con indiferencia.

-Esta daga, te matara a ti, a tu preciado hijo, a tu padre, y a tu compañero.-

-N-No si puedo evitarlo.

-Jajajajaj, por favor no me hagas reir! ¿Viste la situacion en la que estas? ¿Quien vendra a salvarte? ¿Tu ejercito?

Sin previo aviso, Song fue atacada por Víbora y por Grulla, que por Fin habian llegado.

Mientras la pareja trataba de detener a la Leopardo, Po con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban ayudo a Tigresa a Pararse.

-¡¿Po?! ¡¿Que diablos haces aqui?! Deberias de estar en Cama.- La felina estaba en shock.

\- ¿Por amor uno hace locuras no? Ademas, tan mal no estoy.- "_Miente, Apenas y se puede mantener en pie" _Pensó Tigresa.

Tigresa: Po...- Susurro.

-Ven, ayúdame a desatarlos.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Zan, Shifu y Mono.- Luego me explicas que pasó, de acuerdo?

La felina asintio.

Luego de unos momentos, Parecia que la lucha entre, Song, Grulla y Vibora, estaba ganada por los furiosos, pero en cuestion de minutos, la pelea tomo un giro inesperado. Grulla se encontraba tirado, casi inconsciente cerca de la entrada y la reptil al final de la cueva.

La leopardo se acerco a La felina y a Po, lentamente. Como los dos se encontraban desatando a los demas, no se dieron cuenta de la amenaza que se les acercaba por detras.

Cuando estaba por atacarlos, Dos felinos se le abalanzaron encima, Mientras que otra, hembra, felina ayudaba a desatarlos.

Tigresa miro a la felina y se quedo helada._"O-Otra Tigresa..?!" _La ojirubi estaba en lo correcto. Y no era 1 tigresa, eran 3 Tigres en total, y no se imaginaria quien son.

Tigresa: ¡¿Y-Y tu quien eres?!

Felina: Larga historia, querida. Luego te explico. Solo te dire que estoy de tu lado, y que te extrañe mucho.- Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa. La felina tenia rasgos muy parecidos a los de Tigresa, a diferencia de que ella tenia el pelaje de color anaranjado, y la desconocida, de color blanco Y que el color de sus ojos era celeste. Parecia unos 2 años más grande que la ojirubi.

Cuando terminaron, dejaron los cuerpos (que aun respiraban, Gracias a Buda) en una esquina. Cuando Tigresa se dio la vuelta, descubrio que, los furiosos se encontraban inconscientes, y los que habian logrado atar a Song, eran dos Tigres, machos, uno de mediana edad, mayor que ella, y otro mucho mayor que los 3. Los tigres eran de pelaje anaranjado clarito, y con rasgos similares. El de mediana edad tenia una cicatriz en el cuello, como de un rasguño y ojos color celeste, al igual que el otro tigre.

-¡¿Y ustedes quienes se suponen que son?!.- Exclamo Tigresa.

Tigre: Un gracias, no seria mucho. Luego te explicaremos. Ahora, vamos a despertar a tus amigos.- Tigresa, al ver que no eran amenaza, les hizo caso y fue a ayudar.

Pasadas las horas, todos ya habian regresado al palacio. Los guardias habian arrestado a Song, y le dieron una sentencia de 36 años. Si bien Zan, Shifu y Mono seguian inconscientes por lo menos ya estaban a salvo.

Grulla y Vibora se encontraban en la enfermería para una revisión general, para confirmar si todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, se encontraban, Po, Tigresa, y los 3 tigres.

Tigresa: Ya que todo se calmo, queria agradecerles por ayudarnos y, repetir ¿Quienes son?

Los tres se miraron entre si y la hembra fue la primera en hablar: ¿Yo... hablare primero si?.- los otros dos asintieron.- Bueno, Yo soy Hui Ying, el es mi hermano Zhao, y el nuestro padre, Qiang. Y... Bueno... Nosotros somos tus hermanos y el nuestro Padre. Tu Padre.

* * *

...Madre mia. Bueno, No estaba muerta xD Es que, mierda, Las pruebas y problemas de amor me tenian de los peloos! Pero bueno, ya termine todo y aqui estoy! :D

Este capitulo, como que me quedo mu WTF!? Segun yo. No se si me salio bien, o mal, pero se que me esmere lo más que pude. Comenten como me salio Pliiiis(:

Los extrañe una banda! Y espero sus reviews, recuerden que me ayudan a seguir escribendo(:

Ah, Gracias a Leonard Kenway por ayudarme a escribir este Cap.

Los veo en el proximo chapter titulado: _**¿**__**La familia se agranda?**_

Besos a todos!:3 Atte: ShizukiMei1478.-


	8. Chapter 8¿la familia se agranda?

_**Holiis! Volvi! Perdon por mi ausencia pero, es que enferme gravemente y estuve internada :( Ademas, EL MALDITO MUNDIAL ME TIENE NERVIOSA! VAMOS ARGENTINA CARAJO(? no se molesten :c por si acaso) Pero! ya volvi! estoy como nueva! **_

_**Sobre el capitulo anterior, disculpen si para algunos fue medio shockeante pero, siendo sincera no me cae bien Song (I don´t know why) y también perdonen si ofendí a alguien. **_

_**Sin más, empiezo con este cap! **_

_**Discleimer: **_Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la Idea original es de David Chacon, yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**~Chapter 8:¿La familia se agranda?**

"_HERMANOS?! PADRE?! F-FAMILIA?!". _Tigresa estaba en shock.

La felina no dicto palabra alguna. Estaba anonadad. Por otra parte, Po se levanto y dijo: Bueno, como esto es un tema personal y yo me tengo que ir a hacer de vuelta la revisión, mejor me retiro.

Tigresa: S-Si, y cuando regreses, puedes ir con Zan?

Po: Claro.- Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-Ahrg.- La ojirubi carraspeo su garganta.- Haber si entendí, me estan diciendo que ustedes.- indico a Hui Ying y a Zhao.- Son mis hermanos, y usted.- indico a Qiang.- Mi padre?.

Los 3 tigres se miraron mutuamente y asintieron. Tigresa aspiró hondo, y suspiro.

Hui Ying: Tigresa antes que nada déjanos explicar lo que sucedió.

-Soy todo oídos.-

Qiang: Mira, cuando tu madre, Lin, estaba por darte a luz sufrió de muchas complicaciones por lo que cuando naciste aun eras prematura. Unas enfermeras te llevaron a una cabaña alejada de tus hermanos, de Lin y de mi, para que te dieran cuidados especiales.

Zhao: En ese tiempo Hui Ying tenia 2 años y medio y yo 6. Era muy curioso de cachorro por lo que a las horas que naciste fui a la cabaña porque te quería conocer, cuando entre.. No había nadie.

Qiang: Te habían raptado, robado. Mientras tu madre estaba internada, nos pusimos a buscar. Al parecer los que te raptaron se enteraron de esto, y les perdimos el rastro.

-Y entonces fue cuando me dejaron en el orfanato.- Agrego Tigresa.

Zhao: ¿Orfanato?

Tigresa asintió.- A los 3 meses que nací, me dejaron, un día de lluvia, en la puerta del orfanato de Bao Gu. Por lo que tengo enterado, al estar bajo la lluvia por casi una hora, me enferme y me salve de puro milagro. Una de las cuidadoras me dijo que no había estado muy bien alimentada y que posiblemente tenia una desnutrición medio grave.

Hui Ying suspiro.- Bueno, ahora que sabes lo que paso, sigue contándonos como te fue luego de que te dejaron en el orfanato..-Sonrió.

-Bueno, no fue muy lindo que digamos...- La felina empezó con su relato. Contándoles todo lo que paso, desde sus primeros recuerdos hasta lo que recientemente habían pasado.

Al terminar, los 3 felinos se quedaron en silencio.

Hui Ying se levanto de su silla y abrazo a Tigresa.

-Hay hermanita, no sabes cuanto lamento no haber estado para ti. De verdad, lo lamento tanto.- Tigresa estaba en helada. Solo sonrió.

Tigresa: No importa. Esta bien, no fue su culpa. Ademas, quizás si no hubiera pasado todo esto, no seria una maestra de Kung fu, ni hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida, o a mi hijo. Todas las cosas pasan por algo y tienen un porque.

-Si..-Dijieron los 3.- Alto..¿¡HIJO?!

-¡Sipi!.- Por la puerta entraron Po con Zan recién bañadito en brazos.- Yo soy su hijo.

Po: Y yo su novio.

Tigresa sonrió mas ampliamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de sus parientes.- Creo que me olvide de ese tema ^^' Luego les cuento.

Hui Ying se acerco a ellos:- Hola no nos presentamos formalmente. Soy Hui Ying, hermana mayor de Tigresa.

-Yo so-Trato de decir el panda.

-Po, el Guerrero Dragón.- Interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos.-Créeme, Eres conocido. Yo soy Zhao, el mayor de los 3. Un gusto.- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Hey! No me olviden :I Yo soy Zan, hijo de Tigresa. Entonces, si mal no me equivoco, ustedes dos son mis Tios y...-Indico a Qiang.- ¿El?

Zhao: Papá, No tienes algo que decir?

-¡Ah! Si, perdón. Yo soy Qiang. Padre biológico de Tigresa, Hui Ying y Zhao.

-¡¿Padre Biológico?!.- Detrás del ojiverde estaban Shifu, Víbora, Mantis, Grulla, y Mono.

La ojirubi se paro.- Emm, si, el es mi padre biológico Qiang, y ellos dos son mis hermanos mayores, Zhao y Hui Ying.

Shifu: Sabía que este día llegaría...-

El silencio se presento en la sala. Hasta que el panda hablo.

-Bueno, Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿por que no nos sentamos a comer algo?

-Buena idea. Por mi esta bien.- Todos aceptaron.

Ya todos sentados, comiendo la sopa especial de Po, los tigres empezaron a redactar todo los sucedido y al termino los 5 furiosos, el guerrero y shifu contaron algunas anécdotas.

Zan: Entonces, yo tengo, hasta el momento 3 abuelos, Verdad?.

Qiang: Claro.- Dio un sorbo a la sopa.- Ah, Tigresa me olvide comentarte, tu verdadero nombre es Xia, que significa El resplendor del amanecer.

-Xia..-Susurraron todos.-

Tigresa: Em, El nombre es bello pero, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a ser llamada Tigresa.

Qiang: Si, eso pensamos. Solo quería que supieras tu nombre verdadero.

Zhao: Sabes Tigresa, mamá eligió tu nombre. Y, a decir verdad, de los 3 tu eres la que mas se parece a ella.

Hui: Es verdad. Nosotros dos tenemos los ojos celestes de papá, pero tu.-saco un pergamino con una imagen pintada. En ella mostraba a una hermosa tigre de pelaje anaranjado, con unos ojos almendrados con un brillo color rubí. Vestía un Qipao plateado y tenia una orquídea azul en la oreja.- tu sacaste los ojos rubíes de mamá. Ademas de su fuerza, su hermosa voz y personalidad.

La felina sonrió.- Era muy hermosa. De que falleció?

Qiang: Desde que naciste ya tenia muchas complicaciones de salud. Al año y medio de tu nacimiento, ella falleció. Fue una mezcla de depresión y por parte de salud.

-Ah...-Se quedo mirando el plato por unos segundos.- Y.. en que fecha exactamente nací?

Zhao: El 7 de Marzo. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque ese día también es el cumpleaños de mamá,y además dos días después cumpleaños Hui y 1 semana después yo.

Tigresa suspiro y miro el pergamino.- Lo siento, Mamá...-Susurro. Miro a Hui.- Oye Hui, el pelaje blanco, a quien lo sacaste?

Hui: A la abuela Ayame, madre de nuestra madre.

Shifu: Y por cuanto se quedaran?

Zhao: No por mucho tiempo, dos meses quizás.

Vibora: Tienen estadía?

Hui: Jeje No, realmente no.

Po: Entonces, si el Maestro me lo permite, se pueden quedar aqui como invitados.

Shifu: Por mi no habría drama.

Qiang: Muchas Gracias.

Mono:-susurro- Esto ya parece un hotel.

Mantis: Jajaja, verdad.

Grulla: Cada vez somos mas :)

Vibora: Claro, la familia se agranda ^^

El resto de la cena paso muy bien.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irse a la Cama, Zani.- Dijo Tigresa.

Zan: Que pero..-Bostezo- Si no tengo sueño.

Tigresa: No me importa, yo te llevo a la cama.- Se levanto alzando a Zan.- Lo voy a dejar en su cuarto y vuelvo.

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron todos.

Luego de llevar a Zan en su cuarto, todos los demás siguieron conversando.

Después de unas horas, el fin de ese día tan agitado llego.

El siguiente mes paso muy normal. Los furiosos y Zan volvieron a entrenar, ademas de que los asaltos y robos en el pueblo se diria que volvieron a ser normales.

Hui Ying, Zhao, y Qiang se llevaban bien con todos, en especial con Zan y Shifu. Es mas, hasta se dispusieron en aprender un poco de Kung fu para pasar mas tiempo con todos.

-Hui Ying, ¿podrías cuidar a Zan en nuestra ausencia?

-Claro que si Hermana, Con gusto.- Respondió sonriente la Albina.- Hoy sales hacia las termas con Po?

Tigresa: Exacto.- Se quedo mirando al cielo.- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste si tenias novio o.. si tengo algún Sobrino..-Sonrió.

Hui Ying se Sonrojo.-Noo, Jaja, sobrinos aun no. Por mi parte no, por la Zhao si. Son dos mellizos de 4 años.

-De verdad?!

-Sisi, Natsuki y Sora.

-Y Tu? Aunque sea novio?

La ojiceleste clavo su mirada en el suelo.- Bueno, si hubo alguien. Realmente son dos. Kai y Tora. Tora, fue mi novio por casi 3 años y medio. Estábamos muy felices y hasta nos habíamos comprometidos. Un día, asaltaron en su casa. Y... bueno, una flecha de fuego atravesó su pecho, quitandole la vida casi al acto.

-L-Lo siento, Hui.. No sabia.

-Hui: Ne, Ne, esta todo bien. Se diría que ya lo supere. Ahora, estoy enamorada de Kai, mi gran amigo de la infancia. El esta para mi en las buenas y en las malas, hasta nos ayudo a encontrarlos a ustedes.

Tigresa: Wow, debe ser alguien muy bueno.

Hui: Si.-Sonrió- El problema es que el esta enamorado de otra, su novia se llama Baihè. Es muy hermosa y a simple vista parece una buena novia pero, realmente, no lo hace feliz.

-Como lo sabes?

-El me lo dijo. Me dijo no la ama, y que realmente le gusta otra tigre, pero que no se anime a decirle porque la conoce desde la infancia y no quiere arruinar su amistad. Algo así como yo..-

-Y.. nunca pensaste que esa podrías ser tu? Digo, si dijo que la conoce desde la infancia, como tu, cabe la posibilidad de que seas vos.

Hui.- No lo había pensado de esa manera.- se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que sonrió y dijo.- Tigresa!.- La abrazo.- Tienes razón! Podría ser yo!

-Jeeje, si si.- La felina correspondió el abrazo.

Hui: Gracias..-

-De nada..-

-Y tu Xia, te gustaría tener más hijos además de Zan? Digo, hijos de sangre..-

-Mmmmh, Si. Me gustaría tener unos 3 cachorros..-

-En serio? o_o

-Si, realmente amo a los niños.

-Que tierna...Eso también lo sacaste de Mamá. Ella era muy amorosa con nosotros, y te aseguro que lo hubiera sido contigo.

-Me podrías comentar algo más sobre ella?

-Yo no recuerdo mucho, tengo nulos recuerdos de ella.

-Pero yo si recuerdo mucho acerca de ella.- Interrumpió Zhao.

-Si, por favor Zhao cuéntame de ella, y de mis dos sobrinos... de los cuales en dos meses no me comentaste.- Dijo la Felina con una mirada asesina.

-Ah si jeje ^^' ya te cuento. Bueno empezare por mamá. Mamá, y papá se conocieron en la escuela primaria, digamos que fue un amor desde la infancia. Ni bien terminaron sus estudios, se casaron y a los meses nací yo, 6 años después Hui y 2 años y medio más tarde, Tu. Ella era muy cariñosa con papá, conmigo, va realmente con todos, con los 4, incluyéndote. Cuando naciste, rogaba para que te pongan en sus brazos aunque sea por dos minutos. Le concedieron su deseo pero, por solo 10 minutos. Luego de eso, cuando se entero de que no estabas, cayo en una depresión máxima, lloraba, y lloraba. Casi no comía. Nunca me voy a olvidar de ella, rogándole a buda para que te encontráramos. Y mira, aquí estamos. Su sueño se cumplió, quería que estemos juntos los 3 de nuevo. Su carisma era muy alegre, pero se enojaba fácilmente. Siempre nos cantaba antes de irnos a dormir una hermosa canción de cuna. A ti también te la canto cuando te tuvo en sus brazos, también cuando rezaba por ti. Era, la mujer más perfecta que conocí.

Tigresa escuchaba atenta y sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar. Hui Ying abrazo a su "hermanita" y Zhao se unio a el abrazo.

Tigresa.-Y ahora sobre Natsuki y Sora..-

-Mis cachorros alborotados. Natsuki y Sora son mis dos mellizos, de 4 años de edad. Sora es el mayor, Ojos verdes como los de la madre, pelaje anaranjado, muy alborotado y sencillo. Sora haria lo que sea por Natsuki. Siendo la menor, es más timida, pero no tanto. Ojos celeste y pelaje anaranjado clarito. No hay mucho que decir sobre ellos, nada más que son mi vida y los Amo con el alma.

-Espero conocerlos pronto(:

-Oye Amor, ya tienes todo list-Interrumpió el panda.- Interrumpo algo?

\- Para nada Cuñado.- Dijo la Albina.- Bueno, yo voy con víbora a comprar unas cosas en el valle, Nos vemos a la Noche.

Zhao: No Po, todo bien. Yo me voy con Shifu y con Papá a practicar un poco. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego.- Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Tigresa: Y, que pasa Po?

-Te quería preguntar si ya tenías todo listo..-

-Si, no es mucho, solo nos vamos por una noche.

-Ya lo se pero, bueno jeje.- Tigresa se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- Y eso por que?

-Es un Gracias. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

-No hay de que, Princesa Xia.

-Hey! No me llames así!

-Pero a mi me gusta.-

-Mmmh, entonces te prometo que si tenemos una hija algún día, la llamaremos Xia, de acuerdo?

-Okeey! :D Bueno, vamos que Zan quiere darte algo.-

**_Con Zan~_**

-Mamii!.-Dijo Zan corriendo hacia la felina.- Mira mira tengo algo para ustedes antes de que se vallan.- Saco una hoja con un dibujo. En el estaban Po, Zan y ella.

Tigresa: Zani, es precioso.

Po: Veerdad :D .- Lo alzo en sus brazos.- Eres todo un artista!

-Jajaja.- Los tres se rieron.

Po: Que tal si entrenamos un poco?

-Papa! Estas bien? .-.

-Sip porque? ._.

Tigresa: Quieres... ir a entrenar.. o_o

-Si, y luego a comer en el restaurante de mi papá! Para que empecemos el viaje con la panza llena (:

Tigresa y Zan se rieron: Ese es el Po que conocemos!

**_Unas horas más_ tardes~**

Po: Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir..-

Tigresa: Zan, portate bien, y hazle caso en todo a tus tios y abuelos, de acuerdo mi pequeño?

-Si mami.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego abrazo a su papá.-

Víbora: Buen viaje, Amiga. Se merecen un descanso.

-Gracias Víbora. Vigila a Zan, tu y Hui Ying... Mejor háganlo Todos TwT

-Bueno, Bueno Jeje

Se terminaron de despedir de todos y empezaron el viaje.

A las horas ya habian llegado a la posada.

-Wow.- Susurro la felina.- Que bello lugar.-

-Hermoso..¿Entramos, Mi lady?

\- Con gusto..-

Luego de desempacar todo, se dieron un baño y se acostaron, para que mañana temprano tengan un hermoso fin de semana de relajación y merecido descanso.

_Continuara~_

* * *

_**Bueno, que tal quedo? Espero les alla gustado! **_

_**Emm, que puedo decir? Haber, este capitulo fue medio muy importante creo para lo que va de la historia. Por cierto, ya se vienen los ultimos capitulos. )': **_

_**Si eso nomas tengo para decir. ^^' Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: ¿La familia se agranda? Parte 2. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios, recuerden me motivan a seguir escribiendo! :3 **_

_**Atte: ShizukiMei1478 (: **_


	9. Chapter 9:¿La familia se agranda? Pt:2

Hoooola! Okey, de vuelta, mil disculpas por desaparecer pero no tuve internet en casi todo el mes! Y luego de subir este fic y actualizar el otro que tengo voy a empezar por las pruebas asi que me ausentare.

Igualmente solo falta un capitulo y ya voy a terminar esta (horrenda) historia que mi imaginacion creo.

EEtto, haber, nose, Primero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fics, y muchos más a los pocos que comentan.

Bueno, sin más comienzo!

¡Let's do it!

_**Disclaimer: **_Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la idea original es de David Chacon yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**~Chapter 9:¿La familia se agranda? parte 2.**

Unas semanas después del viaje de descanso de Po y Xia... Digo Tigresa, se encontraban todos reunidos(hasta el padre de Po) almorzando, felizmente, riendo y festejando. ¿La razón de la celebración? El cumpleaños de Qiang.

Grulla-Tigresa te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el ave a su fiel amiga, ya que comia dumplings como si no hubiera mañana.

Tigresa-S-Si, porque? - Dijo mientras hacía otro bocado a su comida.

Mantis: Por que parece que tienes tanta hambre como para comerte un Jabalí. - Contesto el insecto.

-Es verdad.-agrego Mono.-Hasta parece que vas a comer más que Po, jaajaja xD.

Po-Hey! ¬¬

Todos se rieron, pero a la ojirubi no le dio tanta gracia.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso, solo es que hoy tengo más hambre de lo normal , Algun problema?

Mantis: No, ninguno. Solo el hecho de que a este paso nos vamos a queda sin comida.

La felina le lanzo una mira asesina y esta vez no se escucharon risas.

Sr. Ping-Bueno, si ya todos terminaron de comer, traere la torta para el cumplañero.

A los segundos apareció el Sr. Ping con un pastel de vainilla y una velita en el centro. La deposito en la esquina de la mesa donde estaba Qiang.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron alrededor del Tigre.

-Un momento.-Dijo Qiang.-Ven conmigo Zan, para que soplemos la velita juntos.-

El gansito fue corriendo a subirse en las piernas de su abuelo.-

Zan: Sabes abuelo, al final, el día de mi cumpleaños no corte la torta, ni me cantaron el "Feliz Cumpleaños", ni...nada.-Dijo con aires de tristeza el pequeño.

-Cierto, con todo lo que sucedio esa tarde, no pudimos ni cortar la torta.-Agrego Vibora.

Shifu: Bueno, ahora estamos todos y somos todavia mas que ese día. Asi que, prendamos la velita y luego disfrutemos de la torta.-

-Sisi!.-Dijo Zan entusiasmado, mientras aplaudía.

Se apagaron las luces, se prendio la velita, y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a cantar el cumpleaños feliz.

"_Que los cumplan feliz, que los cumplan feliz, que los cumplan Qiang y Zan, que los cumplan feliz!".-_Cantaron todos.

La velita se apago y todos fueron a felicitar a los dos cumpleañeros.

Cuando Tigresa estaba por saludar a su padre, le agarro un fuerte mareo y muchas ganas de vomitar.

Al acto salio corriendo, llevandose casi por encima a Mono y casi aplastando a Mantis, directo hacia el baño.

-¡Tigresa!.-Gritaron Hui Ying y Vibora, que fueron las primeras en salir corriendo detras de la felina.

-¡Tigresa!.- Grito Po;Quizo salir corriendo detras de las chicas pero...

Shifu: No vallas.-Lo agarro del baro impidiéndole seguir.-

-Por tu bien.-Agrego Qiang.-

-Papi, que le pasa a Mamá?.-Dijo Zan mientras jalaba del pantalón para llamar la atención del panda.-

Po:Humg.-Alzo al gansito.-Nada Zani, solo le agarro un dolor de panza.-

**Con Tigresa~**

La felina ya habia parado de devolver toda la comida que habia ingerido durante el día y se encontraban en la alcoba de la reptil.

-Hermanita...-Dijo la albina.-Dime, desde cuando te sientes asi? Por que, supongo que no te duele desde recién.

-B-Bueno, desde hace unos días, luego que volví de mi descanso con Po...-

Hui ying:¡Tigresa! Esos no son unos dias! Te duele desde casi un mes!

-Y...Dime..-Dijo la reptil mientras miraba a la albina.-Tu...ya lo hiciste con Po?.-Las dos se sonrojaron.-

Tigresa:¿Hacer que cosa Víbora? No me andes con códigos, que me duele la cabeza y no estoy apta para pensar demasiado. Ademas de que me estoy empezando a poner de mal humor.-

Víbora: Si...ya hiciste el a-amor con Po?.-

La ojirubi se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el suelo por un rato. Estaba en shock. Con los cachetes rojos de la verguenza a lo máximo. Luego de un rato decidió contestar, mas por obligación para saber que le pasaba, que por gusto.

-B-Bueno...Si.-Contesto sin dejar de mirar el suelo. No queria que vieran el tomate que era su cara.

La reptil y la tigresa albina se miraron entre si.. y quizas ya sabian que tenia su amiga.

Hui Ying: Tigresa mejor ve a tomar una siesta en tu habitacion, mientras que nosotras vamos a sacar un turno para la doctora del pueblo, de acuerdo?

Tigresa:...D-De acuerdo.-Se paro y se fue para su alcoba.

-Las dos suspiraron y se miraron entre si, por 3 vez.-

-Esta embarazada.- Dijeron al unisono.

Víbora: Si, es más que obvio pero,si o si tenemos que ir al medico para estar del todo seguras.

Hui Ying: Si..Y... la familia se sigue agrandando!

Vibora: Si..Jaja(': -

Hui Ying: Bueno, vamos a sacar el turno. Por ahora no digamos ni una sala palabra.

Las chicas fueron de vuelta a la cocina donde se encontraban todos los varones conversando mientras comian torta.

Al verlas, todos se levantaron y preguntaron: -¡¿Como esta Tigresa?!.-

Vibora: ^^U B-Bien, cosas de chicas, no pasa nada.

Hui Ying: Pero por si acaso, ahora mismo, vamos a sacar un turno para la doctora, para confirmar si todo esta bien.

Zhao: Pero que le paso? Salio corriendo de la nada y se metio en el baño. De verdad esta bien?

Vibora: Si, ya te dijimos que esta bien! Solo le agarro un mareo y vomito. Nada del otro mundo!

-Bueno, sin más, nos vamos al pueblo. La dejamos en sus manos.

Po: Esperen, Donde esta?.- En la voz se notaba su preocupación.

Vibora: Esta en su habitacion, durmiendo.

Hui Ying: Por favor, no la molestes si?

-No prometo nada..- Susurro, el panda.

-Confiamos en ti, Po.- Gritaron las chicas a lo lejos mientras bajaban las escalaras.

"_Recien se debe de haber dormido, prefiero no la molestarla ahora. Solo espero que este bien. Mejor me voy a entrenar un poco." _

_ **Una horas más**_** tardes~**

Po se encontraba en el salon de entrenamientos, descansando un poco ya que desde que Tigresa se durmio no habia parado de entrenar.

Antes de diria que seria algo raro que el este haciendo eso pero, con el tiempo, le empezo a gustar el entrenar. Lo hacia como una forma para despejarse.

Zhao entro al salon con Grulla y Mono.

-Oye Po.-Dijo el felino.- No fuiste a verla a mi hermana? Desde que las chicas se fueron que no se despierta y ellas tampoco han vuelto.

-Las chicas supongo que estan comprando algo o se quedaron viendo algo en el centro.- Dijo Grulla mientras pasaba a entrenar.

Po: Si si si! ya estaba por ir a verla pero, preferí que durmiera y este de mejor humor al despertarla.

Mono: Ve ahora!

-Si si! alto... y Zan? No estaba con ustedes?

Zhao: Esta en la casa de tu padre.

-Aaaah, bueno, Gracias! Nos vemos luego!.- Dijo mientras hacia un saludo con la mano a los 3.

Al rato el ojiverde se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de su novia. "_Espero que no sea nada malo...No puede dejar de pensar en ello!" _-suspiro- Y entro.

Al entrar, se encontro con una felina acurrucada entre las sabanas, profundamente dormida.

El panda se acuclillo a la par de la ojirubi, y la acaricio.

-Mi Princesa...Por favor, mejorate.-

Tigresa abrio los ojos de golpe. Al parecer sus sentidos no bajaron de nivel.

-Po...Sucede algo?

-No, No..Duerme. No pasa nada..- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya se me fue el sueño..Y Zan...?

-Con mi Papá.-

-Ah...-Sonrio.- Las chicas? Volvieron del pueblo? No verdad?

-Nop, jeje xD Quizas se quedaron comprando algunas cosas.

-Si, es lo más seguro.-Hizo una pausa.- Mi Amor, que hora es?

-Las 7:30 de la tarde. ^^

\- ._. Y Por que no me despertaste Antes?! Tengo que entrenar!.- Se sento y zamarreo a Po mientras le gritaba.

-No pense que fuera la mejor opcion. Estas enferma, por lo que supuse que seria mejor que duermas..- "_Me da miedo cuando se pone asi.. Y yo que pense que lo estaba haciendo bien " _

_-_PUES SUPUSISTE MAL! TENGO COSAS QUE HACER ADEMAS DE DORMIR!.- La ojirubi se encontraba roja de la "furia."

-P-Perdon...- "_No se que mas decirle..."__  
_

_-_Aunque ahora que lo pienso estaba muy cansada.. Gracias por dejarme dormir..-De repente abrazo a su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- Perdoname por gritarte.-"_Que carajo...Ese cambio sera porque esta enferma? Chicaas Vuelvan rapido! Dx"_

_-_N-No importa...Jeje ^^U Porque no te das un baño? Te va hacer bien! (:

-Si, eso estaria bien!:3

-Bueno.-Le dio un beso en la frente.- Me retiro.-

Luego de eso la tarde-noche paso, en lo que podria decirse "normal". Con una Tigresa muy alborotada y bipolar.

**A la mañana siguiente~**

Ni bien amaneció las 3 chicas fueron a visitar a la .

Tigresa: Chicas, se que se preocupan por mi y que me quieren y todo eso pero, realmente es necesario ir? Ya me siento mucho mejor! lo de ayer solo fue un mareo..-

Hui Ying: Igual Tigresa, tenes que ir para confirmar que todo esta en orden.-

Vibora asintio aclarando que la albina tenia razon.

La ojirubi suspiro derrotada y siguio el camino.

Al rato llegaron. Fueron las primeras en pasar, ya que, obviamente, al ser la Maestra Tigresa la que iba a ser atendida, seria la primera. Quiera o no.

Dr. Haruka: Buenos Dias, Maestra Tigresa, Vibora, Hui Ying.- Hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos dias, Doctora.- Hicieron la misma reverencia.

Dr. Haruka: Siendo sincera hace mucho que no la vero Maestra.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Tigresa.-La ultima vez que la vi, tenias 10 años.-

-Si..Lo recuerdo.-Sonrio.-Era por un esguince y por un fuerte dolor de cabeza por tanto entrenar.-

Dr. Haruka: Si..Y ahora que te sucede?.

-B-Bueno...-

Hui Ying: -Suspiro- Tuvo mareos fuertes, vomitos...-

Vibora: Mucho apetito, cambios repentinos de animo..-

Dr. Haruka: Antes que nada y perdon por la curiosidad pero, usted quien es?.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a Hui Ying.

-Hui Ying: Perdon, no me presente, Soy la hermana mayor de Tigresa.-

Dr. Haruka: Ah, bueno, Un gusto. Bueno, Prosiga, que más le pasa Maestra?

Tigresa: Bueno, relativamente, es eso...-"_Realmente esto me da mucha pena u/ / / /u"_

Dr. Haruka: Y dime... ya perdiste tu virginidad?.- Dijo sin vacilar la doctora.

-S-Si...-Contesto en casi un susurro la ojirubi.

Dr. Haruka: Y cuando lo hiciste por ultima vez?

-Eh...Hace...c-como un mes..- "_POR QUE CARAJOS ME PREGUNTA __ESO?!"_

-Maestra, súbase a la camilla, por favor.-

-S-Si..- "_Asi ...de la nada? Che, no es algo NORMAL para pasar por alto..." _La felina se subio a la camilla.

La doctora hizo los chequeos medicos, hizo que la Maestra se bajara y dijo: Maestra Tigresa, Ya se que tienes...Y no estas enferma.

-Ven! Se los dije!.- Les dijo a las chicas.-

Vibora: Entonces...Que tiene?

-Maestra, usted esta embarazada de mes más o menos.- Dijo la doctora con una gran sonrisa.-

-Lo sabiamos!.- Gritaron Hui Ying y Vibora. Mientras que Tigresa hacia lo posible para no desmayarse.

Dr. Haruka: Por favor Maestra, vuelva dentro de 4 meses para que sepamos cuantos van a ser y de que genero.-

Tigresa: S-Si...-

-Pero, te doy un adelanto...Por lo que veo..cabe la posibilidad de que sean 3.-

-Geniial!.- Se volvieron a oir los gritos de la Albina y la reptil.

Hui Ying: Bueno, ya nos podemos retirar?

-Si si, solo Maestra, alimentese y duerma bien, sobre los entrenamientos, ahora por ahora si va a poder seguir pero dentro de 2 meses ya no...De acuerdo?

Tigresa: S-Si..- Realmente "s-si" era lo unico que habia dicho desde que se habia enterado de que iba a ser madre y...posiblemente, de 3 cachorros!.

Cuando salieron la felina se arrodillo y empezó a llorar. Las chicas se sorprendieron y se arrodillaron a su par, preocupadas.

-Hermana! Que te pasa!?

-Ti! Te duele algo?!

-Jaja, N-No..- Dijo sonriente la felina.- V-Voy a ser mamá...Mamá..de 3 cachorros..! N-No lo creo..-

-Las dos suspiraron aliviadas y abrazaron a su compañera.

Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, dieron una vuelta en el centro y volvieron al Palacio de Jade.

Vibora: Tigresa, se lo diras a todos?

-N-No... ya vere el momento indicado para decirlo a todos.

Hui Ying: Y a Po?

-...Ah...El es la excepción.- Sonrio inconscientemente.-

Entraron a la cocina y se encontraban; Zhao, Zan y Po sentados comiendo unos dumplings.-

Las 3 se miraron entre sí y Tigresa dijo: Po, podemos hablar un rato afuera?

Po: Ah?.-Trago su trozo de dumpling.-Claro Amor!-

Zhao: Pero, que te dijo el medico?!

Vibora: Ya ya , tranquilo, nosotras les decimos.-

**En el Durazno Sagrado~**

Po: Y..? Que te dijo la doctora?

Tigresa: E-Etto...Que...- Se quedo mirando al suelo y empezó a sentir que las lagrimas (de felicidad) se avecinaban. Sin más empezo a llorar.-

Po: Amor..Hey..que te pasa? Te dijieron algo malo?.- Le levanto la quijada y vio la cara de su amada llena de lagrimas.-

-La felina solo nego.- N-No..-

Po: Y entonces?!

-Estoy...Estoy embarazada...- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible..muy audible para el panda.

Esta vez el que estaba en silencio y lloraba era Po.

De repente, abrazo a la Felina y la lleno de besos por toda la cara.-

-Tenemos que decirles a todos!

-No!...No creo que sea lo mejor...dentro de 2 meses, cuando ya no pueda entrenar, recien ahi.- Dijo la ojirbi con una sonrisa.- para que tenga más "misterio".-

Po: Snif Snif.- Y...no te dijieron cuantos podrian ser?.- Agarro la pata de su novia y la entrelazo con la suya.-

Tigresa: Sip, tres, posiblemente.-

Po: ¡¿Tres?! Wow! Tienes algun nombre pensado?

-Nop, y tu?

-Tampoco, pero ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en eso..-

Tigresa: Si...-

Po: Sabes, creo que _tuS padreS_ me van a matar... agregando a tu hermano también..-

Tigresa: Por? 0.0?

Po: -suspiro- Toque a su _AMADA_ NIÑITA.

Tigresa: Jaja, Calmate, no creo que eso pas-...Okey no, si mejor cuidate... ^^U

Po de un movimiento se paro en frente de Tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿Po?

Po: Gracias, Gracias por todo! Gracias por hacerme el panda más feliz del mundo! Gracias...por darme la posibilidad de ser padre..de ser tu novio! De todo.. Gracias.- Acto seguido abrazo a la felina y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-

Tigresa: Yo tambien tengo que agradecerte. Gracias por entrar en mi vida. Gracias por darme la posibilidad de ser feliz. Gracias por no irte aunque halla llegado a odiarte en un principio. Gracias por todo y mucho más...Gracias Panda Tonto!:'3.- Agarro los cachetes de su novio y se rio.-

Después de eso, la semana paso muy tranquila. El apetito de Tigresa y los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado, al igual que su sueño y cambiante humor.

Ademas de eso, Zhao, Hui Ying y Qiang tuvieron que volver a su pueblo natal por cuestiones de trabajo, pero prometieron volver.-

Una noche, luego de una semana de haberse enterado de la noticia de los bebes, Po le dijo a Tigresa:

-Oye Amor, Cambiate, ponte ropa de fiesta que nos vamos a un cumpleaños de un amigo.-

-Como? Asi, de repente?.-

-Sip!:3 Rapiiido!.-

-Bueno pero..y los demas?!

-Ya estan alla!

-Ah...Bueno..ya me cambio..-_"QUE CARAJO ME PONGO?!"_

Luego de una hora tratando de decidir que se iba a poner, se decidió por el Qipao que le había regalado Po, y que solo habia usado el día del cumpleaños de Zan. Se maquillo un poco y se puso una flor de loto detras de la oreja.-

-Po se encontraba en la cocina, preparando una "sorpresa" para su amada. El estaba vestido con un pantalon y un moño en el cuello, ambos de color negro.-

-Po! Ya estoy!.-

-Bueno entonces nos va...-Se dio vuelta y se sorprendio por decima vez..realmente desde que supo que estaba embarazada se veia mucho más bella de lo normal.-..mos...Te ves preciosa.-

-G-Gracias..-Dijo la Felina un tanto Sonrojada.-

-Bueno.- Se entrelazaron manos.- Vamos :D

Mientras iban bajando las escaleras del palacio, casi al final de las escaleras, Po se detuvo y saco un antifaz.-

-Oye Amor, Te podrias poner este antifaz, es que...Te tengo una sorpresa.-

-Eh?! Pero...P-Pero y si me caigo?!

\- ._. Te conozco.. te aseguro que conoces estos escalones de memoria.-

-...B-Buen punto..Pero porque?.-

-Tu...solo confia en mi..- La ojirubi asintio y cerro los ojos. Acto seguido Po, sonrio y le puso el antifaz.-

Realmente no se escuchaba nada...Aun.

Cuando iban cerca del puente, la musica empezó a sonar y el antifaz desaparecio haciendo que Tigresa vuelva a ver.-

De repente aparecio Po enfrente suyo, cantando con una guitarra.

_**Escucha Atenta, lo que tengo que decirte es importante..**_

_"Pero como?! Si el me estaba agarrando la man-!" _Se giro hacia su derecha, que era la mano que estaba sosteniando a Po y..Encontro a Shifu. Al mismo tiempo, sintió que otra persona agarraba su otra mano. Era Qiang. (Por cierto, no pararon de caminar.)

_**Si permites, Tu futuro pronto cogerá otro rumbo. **_

_**Esta noche estoy nervioso, lo confieso me conoces.**_

_**Ya me aprieta, la corbata y mi corazón se ataca.**_

Cientos de faroles de luces de muchos colores tradicionales, se prendieron y empezaron a salir qente del pueblo que se ponia a los costados de la calle para no interrumpir la escena. La gente, al mismo tiempo, aplaudia, total, todos ya estaban avisados del acontecimiento.

_**Pocas veces, estoy tenso, Tengo un nudo en la garganta.**_

_**Denme un trago algo fuerte para relajar mi**_** alma.**

Acto seguido aparecio Mono, con un esmoquin y le dio un vaso con..alguna bebida a Po, para que lo "relajara" como dice la cancion.

Eso le dio risa a Tigresa, que hasta el momento se encontraba en Shock, pero en un shock de felicidad..y confusion porque no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba.

_**Te eh comprado un regalo, se que no es tu cumpleaños.**_

_**Es un anillo, para prometerme y pedir tu mano.**_

Dejo la guitarra a un lado, pero la musica siguio sonando. Y como dice la canción, saco una cajita con un diamante dorado con gemas rubies y otras color jade.

**_En este anillo, esta grabada mi declaracion de amor._**

**_Mi destino esta en tus manos. Solo escucha al corazón._**

_**No sabía, que pedir tu mano era una osadía. **_

_**Quiero darte mi apellido, dime si cariño mio. **_

Po, hizo una reverencia y pidio la mano de Tigresa a sus padres. Ellos obviamente aceptaron.

En eso, Po, empezo a guiarla en un baile que habia estado ensayando toda la semana.

_**Me quiero casar contigo,**_

_**Quiero dormir contigo,**_

_**Quiero que lleves mi apellido, **_

_**Nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa.**_

Aparecio Zan y Po lo alzo para seguir caminando y cantando rumbo a su sorpresa.

_**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**_

_**¿Quieres vivir conmigo?**_

_**Quiero pasar el resto de mis días en con tu compañia.**_

Po, paro en una esquina, que se encontraba cerca de un templo.

_**¿Que decides?**_

_**Tengo lista la sorpresa.**_

_**Ya esta todo, preparado.**_

_**Todo esta para casarnos.**_

_**Tu me amas. Yo te amo. Somos dos enamorados.**_

Saco un ramo de flores de rosas blancas y rojas y se lo entrego.

_**Tu familia esta en el templo* esperando tu respuesta.**_

El ojirubi, le indico hacia el templo, donde estaban: los 5 furiosos, Shifu, sus dos hermanos, Zan, Qiang, los dos hijos de Zhao y su esposa tambien, y el padre de Po. Eso la lleno de emocion. Ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

_**No sabía, que pedir tu mano era una osadía.**_

_**Quiero darte mi apellido, dime si cariño mio.**_

_**Me quiero casar contigo,**_

_**Quiero dormir contigo,**_

_**Quiero que lleves mi apellido,**_

_**Nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa.**_

_**¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**_

_**¿Quieres vivir conmigo?**_

_**Quiero pasar el resto de mis días en con tu compañia.**_

Po se arrodillo enfrente de todos los presentes y saco la cajita con el anillo y siguio cantando.

_**Quiero llevarte conmigo al altar.**_

_**Quiero entregarte toda mi lealtad.**_

_**Quiero que te enteres mi vida te voy amar.**_

_**Quiero darte la eternidad.**_

_**Quiero darte la felicidad.**_

_**¡Voy a gritarle al mundo entero que te amo y que te quiero!**_

De un segundo a otro..la musica se termino y Po ahora si pregunto, sin vacilar:

Tigresa, Te amo, lo eh hecho desde que tengo uso de razon. Quiero hacerte feliz todos los dias de tu vida. Se que es un poco apresurado pero... es que..ya no puedo aguantar. Quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa. Ahora por favor, responde: ¿Te gustarias casarte conmigo?.

La ojirubi no tenia palabra alguna, simplemente se aferro al cuerpo de Po y le susurro un: S-Si, Si quiero.

Po se levanto, ya que seguia arrodillado, y empezó a girar mientras seguian abrazados.

-Jajaja,Ya ya Para para..recuerda estoy susceptible.

-Cierto!

Zan: Eso es un Si?

-¡Si!.-Dijieron Po y Tigresa al unisono.

-Yeeeeeeaaah!.-Todo el pueblo se lleno de alegria y de regocijo esa noche.

Esa noche, si se casaron, pero solo a lo que va de la religion. Luego de unos meses harian el festejo.

**_Continuara~_**

* * *

Bueno, diganme como quedo? Pero ya..enserio quiero que me comenten como quedo..porque para ser sincera no tengo ni la menor idea ya que solo me deja comentarios por fic..eso me entristece y no se si seguir escribiendo o no..PorFa, Dejen sus Reviews!:)

OKey!:3 Sigamos,emm... La canción se llama: Me quiero casar contigo- Carlos Baute.

Aclaracion: En la parte que dice: Tu familia esta en el Templo* esperando tu respuesta, realmente en la original dice En la Iglesia pero... Nose no pegaba poner Iglesia..siendo China y todo eso no?

Emm, Que otra cosa? Aah! Los nombres de los Babys!(? Miren hare como una encuesta: Les dare algunos nombres que me gustaron para que ustedes dejen sus comentaros diciendo cual les gusto más. Por cierto, los bebes van a ser 3: Dos cachorras y un cachorro.

Estos son los nombres:

1-Xia (Nombre original de Tigresa anteriormente nombrado en el fic n°8)

2-Lin (Nombre de la Madre de Tigresa)

3-Ryu (Significa Dragon)

4-Mei (mujer)

5-Hana (mujer)

6-Kai(Es de varon pero puede ser tambien de mujer)

7-Yuki (mujer)

8-Kaori (es de mujer.Y para varon pueder ser Kaoru)

9- Kazuo (varon)

Nosee,ustedes decidan! Los 3 más votados quedan!:3

Bueno, Sin mas! Espero les haya gustado! y si tiene algun otro nombre pueden ponerlo tambien! Recuerden que yo hago este fic por ustedes y para ustedes!

Besos! Atte: ShizukiMei1478.-


	10. Chapter 10: ¡¿Final!

_**Hola Hola! Bueno, termine con las pruebas y aprobé todo! (Llora) Bueno..Eh aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Como paso de rapido el tiempo por Dios...-**_

_**Sin más comienzo! Let's do it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la idea original es de David Chacon yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

**~Nuevo Integrante,Nuevas aventuras~**

**~Chapter 10:Una Fiesta, Nacimientos y ¡¿El Final?!~**

Luego de 1 mes y medio de la unión entre Po y Tigresa, de modo religioso, el festejo por fin se concreto. La fiesta se realizo en el pueblo, donde todos los habitantes estaban cordialmente invitados. Y claro, la fiesta fue organizada por Grulla por lo que salio aun mejor de lo esperado.

Hui Ying, Zhao, su mujer, sus dos hijos (Natsuki y Sora), Qiang, obviamente el Señor Ping, Todos absolutamente todos estaban invitados. Si bien eran muchos, la fiesta fue simple. Tigresa, con su pancita de trillizos que ya se notaba, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color blanco manteca, un tanto ajustado haciendo notar su delgada figura, tenia una sola manga con rosas rojas al largo de ella, en la parte de abajo era un poco más suelto y tenia una caída como en forma de cascada añadiendo una que otra rosa por ella. Y adivinen que? Po hizo todo lo posible para que sea el vestido perfecto, para que la felina se sintiera a gusto con el atuendo. Y así fue.

Casi al final de la fiesta, Po y Tigresa pidieron la atención de todos por un momento para decir algunas palabras y...una noticia muy especial.-

Po: Bueno, hoy es un día muy especial para mi, y quería festejarlo junto a los que amo, por lo que queríamos agradecerles a cada uno de los presentes por haber venido y también agradecer por apoyarnos siempre.

Tigresa: Y ya que estamos todos.-La ojirubi hizo una pausa, miro al panda y luego llamo a Zan.- Hijo, ven un minuto por favor.- El gansito fue corriendo y la felina lo alzo.- Oye, contéstanos algo, te gustaría tener hermanos?

Zan abrió los ojos bien grandes en señal de asombro,como la mayoría de los presentes, y contesto muy entusiasmado: Si! Obvio! Me encantaría!.-

Po: Y si fueran 3?.- dijo sonriente.

Zan: Mejor!.- _"Sera lo que creo que pienso?! Por Oowgay, espero que si! " _Pensaba el gansito.

Po: Entonces, tenemos noticias que darte a ti, y a todos los que están aquí.

Tigresa:Estoy embarazada de casi dos meses de trillizos.-

El silencio reino en el valle, las miradas de los pueblerinos y de la misma familia de la pareja se intercambiaban de manera radical para luego volverse a central en Tigresa. Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera Zan. Luego de unos 5 segundos para procesar la información, todo el pueblo empezó a festejar aun más que antes. La familia se acerco la pareja y los felicito.

Víbora estaba casi llorando de felicidad junto a Grulla. Los hermanos, sobrinos y cuñada, de Tigresa estaban muy feliz por los nuevos integrantes. Mono y Mantis, estaban felices mientras jugaban con Natsuki, Sora y Zan. Con respecto a Shifu, Qiang, y el Sr. Ping, bueno, ellos se acercaron... lentamente hacia la pareja. Po ya se esperaba lo peor, por lo menos de parte de Shifu, pero se sorprendió al ver que: su papá y Qiang abrazaban a Tigresa mientras que el Maestro se paro enfrente del panda y dijo:

-Guerrero Dragón...-

-S-Si?..- _"Que no me mate, que no me mate, que no me mate" _Repetía varias veces una vocecita en la cabeza del ojiverde.

-Agáchate..-Y como ordeno el maestro, Po se agacho enfrente de su...suegro. Se esperaba algún golpe o minimamente quedar tirado en el piso, pero se sorprendió al sentir los pequeños brazos de Shifu rodearlo. Lo estaba abrazando.- Po, no puedo creer que este diciendo esto pero, en todo este tiempo desde que te conocimos, supiste demostrar lealtad, confianza, seguridad, fortaleza, alegría, entre otras cualidades muy buenas que en un principio no supe apreciar, por eso hoy te digo que no encuentro mejor persona para ser el padre de mis futuros nietos. Cuida a mi hija, y a mi nietos también si?

El Panda estaba mudo. No caía de que el maestro Shifu lo haya abrazado y le haya dicho esas palabras.

-Solo..-Continuo Shifu.- No me defraudes.- Le dio unas palmadas suaves en la mejilla que hicieron que el ojiverde volviera a la realidad, literal. Luego el panda rojo se acerco a su hija.-

Tigresa: P-Padre...-Se puso a la altura de Shifu. La felina lo miro con sus ojos color rubí, como si suplicara la contención y el apoyo de una niña pequeña en su padre. Sin decir nada, la abrazo. Tigresa en ese momento sintió un alivio pleno. Los abrazos de Shifu eran especiales, y pocas veces tenia la dicha de sentirlos, aun siendo su hija. La ojirubi correspondió el abrazo y susurro un pequeño: Gracias..-Terminaron el abrazo y Shifu dijo: Gracias a ti, por darme la felicidad de ser Abuelo..de vuelta. No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia!.- Cerca de ellos, Po junto a Qiang miraban con tranquilidad y ternura la escena.

-AAAAY!.- Y repente un grito interrumpió el momento.- Por que hiciste eso Papá?! .- El sr. Ping había golpeado con una sarten a su hijo.

-Eso te pasa por no haberme contado que iba a ser abuelo nuevamente!

-E-Es que era sorpresa!.- Dijo el panda mientras se sobaba la zona del golpe. Las risas ahogaron el valle y la fiesta continuo.

La noche fue espectacular, todos la pasaron genial.

Una semana luego de la fiesta de la pareja se casaron Víbora y Grulla. La fiesta fue privada solo la familia de ambos y los del palacio, pero también tuvo la típica pizca de diversión de siempre.

De ahí en más, el siguiente mes fue "algo" alocado, por así decir.

Po, acompaño a su mujer a uno de los últimos chequeos médicos de los trillizos. Mientras iban bajando por las escaleras del palacio, se pusieron a conversar.

Tigresa:Oye Po...-Susurro mientras miraba para el suelo.

-Si?.-El panda la miro al acto, y noto en ella como una pizca de temor y alegría a la vez en sus ojos.

-Sabes, no se, tómame hasta por loca si quieres pero.. Aunque los bebes no hayan nacido, siento que si les llegara a pasar algo seria capaz de dar hasta mi vida por ellos, y también por Zan claro. Es un sentimiento extraño, lindo y... temeroso a la vez. Es como un amor ciego, que sin verlos, ni conocerlos, ya..ya los amo. Quiero protegerlos..siempre. Pero también tengo pensamientos como, ¿Podre cuidarlos? ¿Seré capaz de cuidarlos de la manera correcta? ¿Se llevaran bien los 4? ¿No los...discriminaran por ser Tigres..? Digo, ¿No los llamaran Monstruos..como..c-como a mi? .-A Tigresa se le quebró la voz.- S-Solo quiero que sean felices...-

-Y lo serán. Tendrán una hermosa, fuerte, y amable madre que los protegerá de todo mal que nos enfrente..- Po le agarro las manos.- y yo estaré junto a ustedes SIEMPRE. Piensa..Que yo también tengo esas dudas. ¿Voy a ser buen padre? ¿Me equivocare en alguna cosa? Luego de pensar todas esas cosas... pienso: _De apoco voy a ir aprendiendo, y voy a tener a mi lado a la mujer que amo, a Zan, a los chicos, a mi papá y...ellos me ayudaran. _Y después se me pasa..- Tigresa sonrío y el panda la abrazo. De Repente Po sintió unas gotitas caer en su hombro. Tigresa estaba llorando.- Oye...Crees que alguno saldrá Panda..Como yo?.- A esto Tigresa soltó una risita que el panda devolvió.

-Jaja, espero que si.- La pata/mano (?) de Po se acerco a la mejilla de la felina y le seco una lagrima.-

-Ya no llores, si? Todo va a salir bien.- La ojirubi asintió. Luego se dieron la mano y prosiguieron el camino.

En el medico, todo fue de maravilla. Tigresa estaba cumpliendo el régimen que la doctora le había indicado: Comer sano (como siempre), y dejar de entrenar. Aunque la ultima nombrada le costaba demasiado de cumplir acepto hacer todo lo necesario para que sus cachorros crezcan bien.

De regreso al palacio, pasaron por el restaurante el Sr. Ping a recoger a Zan, ya que había pasado la mayoría del día con su abuelo.

-hola Pa! .-Dijo Po, mientras entraba a la cocina seguido de Tigresa.-

Sr. Ping :Hola Hijo! .- Estaba cortando unos rábanos cuando llegaron.-

-Papá! Mamá! .- Grito Zan, saltando de la banqueta adonde estaba sentado y corrió a los brazos de Po.

Tigresa: Hola Zan! Buenas Tardes, Sr. Ping.-

\- Buenas Tardes Tigresa!

Zan: Mamá Mamá! Como te fue en el medico?

-Zan me quito la pregunta de la boca.. Que te dijo la doctora, querida?

-Que todo esta perfecto y que los cachorros van creciendo muy bien y..- Tigresa fue interrumpida.-

-Muy fuertes también! Como su madre..-Continuo el panda.

Sr. Ping: Genial! Ahh, ya quiero tener a esos cachorros en mis brazos (N/A: O..serán alas? Maldito Dilema!) Oigan, desean comer algo antes de regresar al palacio? No tiene algún antojo Maestra?

-Mm, No realmente Sr. Ping, pero gracias por su oferta.

Po: Verdad Pa, tenemos que regresar rápido antes que anochezca.

Tigresa: Otro día será, Sr. Ping.

Sr. Ping: Mmh, Okey. Entonces, Vallan Vallan! .- Los empezó a "empujar" hacia la salida.- Cuídense!

Tigresa/Zan/Po: Igualmente! .- Dijeron a lo lejos.

Mientras iban camino al palacio (otra..vez..) Zan pidió que Po le hiciera caballito ya que había jugado mucho con su abuelo y estaba muy cansado, a lo que el ojiverde claramente acepto.

Tigresa: Chicos, les digo un secreto?

Zan/Po: Si si!

-Ustedes son la razón por la cual sonrío desde el día que los conocí..-Dijo en un casi susurro, semi-sonrojada.-

Zan: Aaaaw! Que tierna, Mamá!

Po se quedo en shock. No se esperaba eso...Solo sonrió, se acerco a la felina y le deposito un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios.

-Te amo..- Se dijeron al unisono.

-Los amo..-Corrigió Po, mientras le acariciaba la panzita de Tigresa.

Zan: Mmh, si se olvidaron, sigo aqui! ¬¬

Po: Jajaja, si si Zan. No te olvidamos.-

Luego de un rato de subir las escaleras, a Zan se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza..

-Ma..Que te enamoro de Po?

Tigresa se paro en seco..No se esperaba esa pregunta, mucho menos de Zan.

-E-Eh... Bueno, Su forma de demostrar el valor que el tiene. Su fuerza de voluntad, en otras palabras. Algo que me llamo la atención durante los primeros días fue que, aunque todos le decían que no iba a lograr nada..que.. no iba a llegar a ser "El Guerrero Dragón", El no se rindió. N-No..se dio por vencido verdad es que, creo que siempre me gusto Po solo que fue algo felicidad que nos trajo a todos en el palacio es inigualable. Otra cosa que me enamoro de Po fue.. como nos cambio a todos de manera radical, en especial a el Abuelo Shifu y a mi. El nos unió a los dos y siempre le estaremos agradecidos por ello. En todo caso, Zan recuerda que: Cuando alguien te hace una mejor persona, aunque al principio ni lo toleres, tienes que saber que ese alguien debe de permanecer en tu vida. Quien sabe..-Miro a Po.-Puede llegar a ser el amor de tu vida.-

Zan: Wow..Realmente amas a Po..- Tigresa se sonrojo de tal manera que ni su pelaje lo disimulo.- Jajaja, Bueno sigamos no quiero que El abuelo Shifu nos de un castigo por llegar tarde!

En fin...Los días siguieron pasando, y en menos de lo esperado ya casi se habían cumplido los 3 meses de embarazo (N/A: Juju, por si no lo saben, los tigres tienen un tiempo de gestación de 3 meses y yo..bueno quise seguir todo al pie de la letra) por lo que Tigresa se podría decir que en cualquier momento iria a dar a luz.

Uno de esos días, todos se encontraban desayunando como de costumbre.

Shifu: Buenos Dias Alumnos!

5 Furiosos/Po/Zan: Buenos Días Maestro.

Shifu: Tigresa...Hija, Dime algo, no seria conveniente que te fueras a internar al sanatorio por si das a luz y no tenemos medico alguno..o por si no llegamos a la emergencia?

Tigresa lo pensó un momento y dijo: No. No creo que sea necesario.-Dijo de manera segura y siguió tomando su sopa.

Grulla: P-Pero Tigresa, no crees qu-

-No. No lo veo necesario, de por su preocupación. Pero no.-

Shifu: Bueno, si tu lo dices. Eres mayor, conoces tu cuerpo, y sabes lo que haces. Confió en ti.

Víbora: _"Si sera dura...Bueno, esto ya lo veía venir, por lo que agradezco haber tomado un curso de partera en secreto" _ Pensó la reptil mientras le daba otro sorbo a su sopa.

La tarde paso y cuando la felina salia de bañarse, sintió como una punzada en el vientre a lo que instintivamente se puso en cuclillas, pero al ver que no era "nada", siguió como si nada, y se fue a cambiar.

La hora de la cena había llegado.

Todos se encontraban cenando como siempre. La cena transcurrió normal, hablaron sobre lo que hicieron en el día y obviamente sobre los cachorros..

Tigresa recogió los platos y de repente: ¡PAW! Todos los platos cayeron al suelo y se rompieron en miles de pedacitos.

La Felina volvió a sentir esa punzada pero mucho más fuerte que antes, y como acto reflejo se acuclillo nuevamente.

Los demás que casi se retiraban a sus alcobas por el gran ruido volvieron a ver que pasaba, hasta el maestro Shifu regreso preocupado.

-¡Tigresa!.- Gritaron todos. Po fue el primero en acercarse a la felina, seguido de Víbora, el Maestro Shifu y los demás.

Po: Amor, Q-Que pasa?!

-P-Po..Rompí..Bolsa..- Susurro a duras penas la ojirubi. Esas 2 simples palabras hicieron que el Panda se quedara hecho piedra..-

-¡Po!.-Grito Víbora para que el panda regresara a la realidad.- Lleva a Tigresa a su habitación! Grulla, tu y yo vamos a hacer el..trabajo de parto.- "De acuerdo" se hoyo por parte del ave.- Mono, busca unas mantas, grandes y chicas, Mantis, busca un fuenton (balde grande) con agua tibia y busca algo para hacer viento.- Ellos asintieron y fueron a buscar las cosas.

Zan: Y yo que hago?.- Pregunto el gansito. Ya que todos estaban tan alborotados ayudando, el también quería ayudar.

Víbora: Busca algún teléfono por las dudas, si pasa algo cariño. (N/A: No se si alguien recuerda pero en el 1er cap puse que iba haber celulares y si bien no iban a ser de la gran tecnología, servirían. Desde ese capitulo hasta este digamos que no los nombre mucho pero bueno, ahora aparecerán nuevamente. ^^)

Zan: S-Si.

Luego de unos minutos, Tigresa y todas las cosas necesarias se encontraban ya en la habitación. Estaban Todos...cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS dentro de la habitación, cosa que no dejaba trabajar bien a Víbora y Grulla, y hacia que Tigresa se sintiera peor ante tanta presión.

Mono: Necesitan algo más?

Víbora: Si! Que todos abandonen la sala y nos dejen traer a estos cachorros al mundo en PAZ!

Todos salieron como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

_**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.**_

Las horas pasaban y ya rondaban las 12:30 de la noche.. Pero ninguno podía dormirse.

Zan se encontraba en la piernas de Po, tratando de no dormirse.

-Pá..La Mamá va a estar bien? Y mis hermanitos?.-Era inteligente, pero no para tanto.

-Zan..Tu mamá y tus hermanos van a estar bien.

_**When the night falls on you,  
You don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less.**_

Los gritos dentro de la habitación no cesaban y eso preocupaba a todos. Ya habían pasado 2 horas y medias.

_**I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.**_

El señor Ping ya había llegado y se encontraba con Shifu. Podrían estar conversando pero no..La situación estaba tensa.

_**So, if you're mad get mad,  
Don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
But I'm a lot like you.**_

La puerta empezó a moverse y salio Víbora con una gran sonrisa y dijo: ¡Todo salio de maravilla! Son dos tigres, un macho y una hembra y una pandita.

Los cinco se pararon de repente (y de manera muy brusca).

¡ALTO! Tigresa esta MUY cansada...por lo que solo va a entrar Po..de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron ya que entendían la situación. Luego de que Po entro a la habitación, Víbora se acerco a Zan y le dijo: Zan, por favor, llama al sanatorio y que guarden una cita con la doctora Haruka para primera hora de mañana.

Zan: Porque? Algo esta mal con mis hermanitos?

-No, No, ellos y Tigresa están muy bien pero por si las dudas.-Sonrió.

-De acuerdo!.

_**_**When you're standing at the crossroads,  
Don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along,  
Cause even if youre wrong.**_**_

Ni bien abrio la puerta los ojos de Po se llenaron de lagrimas. Tigresa esta dormida, junto a dos tigresitos y una pandita, envueltos en mantas.

_**I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Take me into your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you. **_

Se sentó a la par de ellos, y los quedo mirando por unos segundos. Tigresa despertó y Sonrió al ver a Po.

-Hola..-Susurro Po mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si..Solo un poco cansada.- Se sentó y miro a su panda.- ¿Quieres alzarlos?

-N-No creo poder tener a 3 bebes al mismo tiempo..ajaja..-Se rió nervioso.

-Tonto..De a uno..y luego me los pasas a mi y te quedas con la menor y de paso decidimos los .- Indico a el Tigresito Blanco.- El es el mayor..-

Po lo agarro.-

_**And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
You're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own.**_

Un tigresito blanco..de ojos verdes, con rayas negras y una ojeritas completamente negras.

A Po se les escapaban las lagrimas.- T-Tiene mis ojos..-

-Si... Que nombre te gustaría ponerle?

Po: Mmh..Que te parece... Ryu?

Tigresa: Me encanta!

**_I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you,  
Won't let nobody hurt you._**

Po paso a Ryu a los brazos de su madre y agarro a la Pandita..-

Tenia unos ojos rubíes igualitos a los de Tigresa.

-Y a esta pequeña, como le pondremos?.-Pregunto Po.

-Que tal...Lin? Como mi mamá...-

Po: Me gusta..-Miro a la bebita.- Lin! Si, así te llamaras..-

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Take me in into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_  
_**I'll stand by you.**_

Lin termino en los brazos de su mamá acompañado de Ryu.-

-Y por ultimo..-El panda agarro a la tigresita.- Tu..-

Una tigre del color anaranjado de tigresa, pero con ojos color...

Po: Tigresa..Tiene los ojos color..Violeta!

-Si..viste? Son hermosos, no crees? A quien habrá salido?.- Miro a la bebé.- ¿Ya decidiste un nombre?

-Xia.-Dijo en todo seguro.-Tu me prometiste que si teníamos una hija le pondríamos, Xia..Como tu madre te puso en un principio.-Esto sorprendió a la Felina.

_**I'll stand by you,  
Wont let nobody hurt you.  
I'll stand by you.  
And I'll never desert you.**_

Tigresa sonrió y asintió.- De acuerdo..-

-Ryu, Lin y Xia.- Dijeron al unisono.

Luego de eso, dejaron que todos conocieran a los cachorros. Hubo risas y hasta lagrimas de emoción.

_**I'll stand by you.**_  
_**I'll stand by you.**_  
_**Wont let nobody hurt you,**_  
_**I'll stand by you...**_

A la mañana siguiente, y a primera hora como dijo Víbora, fueron todos acompañando a Tigresa y a los cachorros a el sanatorio, para que le hagan los debidos chequeos.

Pasaron las horas y la doctora salio a la sala de espera, donde estaban: El señor ping, Qiang, Shifu, los 4 furiosos,Po, Zan, Hui Ying y Zhao.

-Familia de la Maestra Tigresa..-Dijo la Doctora mientras chequeaba la hoja.

-Si?!.-Todos se pararon al acto.-

-T-Todos ustedes son los familiares de la Maestra?.- Pregunto la doctora casi atónita.

-Si!.-Dijeron casi hartos todos los presentes.

-Eh..Bueno, Los cachorros se encuentran en un muy bien estado de salud, y la Maestra también, al ser tan fuerte ya esta casi "curada", así que..-Tigresa salio de la habitación con un cochisito triple donde se encontraban Ryu, Lia y Xia.- Ya pueden irse, Y felicidades!

Tigresa: Muchísimas Gracias, Doctora.-Dijo la felina. Cuando levanto la vista, se sorprendió al ver a su padre biológico y a sus hermanos en la sala de espera junto a los demás.- Ustedes...-Se acerco y los abrazo.-¿En que momento llegaron?!

-H-Hace 2 horas...-Contesto Zhao al borde de las lagrimas..- Soy Tío!.- Abrazo mucho más fuerte a Tigresa.-

-Au..Zhao tu felicidad duele...-

-Jaja, Perdón...-

-Qiang: Mi niña..- Le dio un beso en la frente.- Felicidades..-

-Gracias padre..-Lo abrazo.-

-Felicidades Hermanitaaa!.- Hui Ying la estrujo en sus brazos.- Y dime..¿Como se llaman?

Po: Ryu, Lin y Xia..-

A Hui Ying, Zhao y Qiang, se les volvieron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas al escuchar los últimos dos nombres.-

Zan: No puedo esperar para que mis hermanos crezcan fuertes y rápido para que juguemos los 4 juntos!

Tigresa: Si, pero Zani, no todo va a ser juegos, tu como hermano mayor los vas a tener que cuidar y enseñarles las cosas por buen camino.

Po: Si, por que tu vas a ser el ejemplo a seguir de ellos.

Zan: Genial! Seré como su maestro! Jeje.-Todos rieron.

Pasadas unas semanas, todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad.

Zhao, sus dos hijos, y su mujer, se quedarían en el pueblo junto con Qiang y Hui ying, la ultima nombrada estaba embarazada de Kai (Nombrado en el cap 8) y el también se iría a vivir junto a ellos.

Un Día mientras Po y Tigresa, iban a comprar los víveres en el valle, a Po se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza..

-Tigresa..¿Que haríamos si Zan nunca hubiera vuelto a nuestras vidas?

La Felina se paro en seco. _"Verdad...Que haríamos sin Zan?" _

Tigresa: P-Probablemente, yo no hubiera conocido a mi padre ni a mis hermanos, no saldría contigo...No..No hubiéramos sido padres de Ryu, Lin, ni de Xia...No hubiera cambiado nuestras vidas de forma tan radical.

Po: La verdad..A estas alturas me cuesta imaginar una vida diferente a la cual estamos viviendo..-

Tigresa: Si, Pienso lo mismo. No me imagino que hubiera hecho si hoy no seria la Novia del Guerrero Dragón.-Ambos se rieron.- Tampoco pienso que quizás seguiría sin saber de donde vengo...Quien soy...-

Po: Tod..Todo pasa por algo. Si los padres de Zan..nunca se hubieran ido..si no hubieran fallecido, quizás yo me hubiera ido muy lejos para entrenar y centrarme en ser el "Guerrero Dragón" y nunca habría conseguido el valor para declararte mi amor..-

Tigresa: Zan es una bendición. Como diría Oowgay: "Los accidentes no existen"...Todo pasa por algo.

Po: Si.. Oye,y si le compramos algún juguete a Zan?.

Tigresa: Estoy de acuerdo, Guerrero Dragón.-Dijo la felina sonriente.

_**"Nada sucede de casualidad, en el fondo las cosas tienen un plan secreto para nosotros, aunque al principio no lo entendamos".- **_

_**~¿Fin?~**_

* * *

Y? Que les parecio? Espero sus comentarios..

N-No puedo creer que ya halla terminado esta historia... Pero, estan seguros de que termino? Juju, No se!:3

Haber la canción se llama: I'll Stand by you.- y es como que esa canción sonaba de fondo, tipo como en peliculas xD Jejeje

Bueno, no se, espero les hay gustado!,Estén atentos! Juju, y nos leemos pronto!

Besos!

Atte: ShizukiMei1478.-


	11. Epilogo

**¡S**orpresa! Perdón la demora, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Ademas de que me fui de vacaciones, y luego tuve que ponerme a estudiar. Tenia ganas de escribir este Epilogo desde Noviembre, pero no podía.

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic y mucho más a los que comentaron.

¡Dios! ¡Ya cumplí un año en Fanfiction! Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron.

Y también quería agradecer a Nalask y a Javier, que me ayudaron y me apoyaron para escribir este capitulo.

Por cierto, este va a ser el ultimo capitulo confirmado de esta temporada. Y posiblemente, dentro d días ya este subiendo el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada.

**_Espero les guste._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Kung Fu panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y la idea original es de David Chacon yo hago una continuación y algo así como otra versión.

* * *

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas y nosotros quienes las jugamos. Es un juega al azar. Y en este puedes obtener buenas y malas cartas, pero si sabes jugarlas tú controlas él juego."_

* * *

**~Nuevo Integrante,Nuevas aventuras~**

**~Epilogo~**

─ ¡Mama! — La pandita se abrazaba a las piernas de la maestra. — ¡Ryu y Zan no nos dejan jugar con ellos!

— ¡Papi! Lin tiene razón — Xia apareció por detrás de su hermana mayor.

Po dejo de cocinar y Tigresa, que se encontraba sentada, se paró y alzo a la mayor de sus hijas.

— Con que así, ¿eh? — El panda soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras alzaba a la tigresita.

— Bueno, mis niñas — continúo Tigresa— ya vamos a hablar con ellos.

_«Que grandes están…—_Pensó Po —_El tiempo pasa volando.__»_

Y Po estaba en lo cierto. Cuatro años y medio habían pasado ya desde su nacimiento. Los cachorros, junto con Zan obviamente, se podría decir que se volvieron la luz y alegría del palacio.

Rápidamente a Ryu y a Xia le crecieron los colmillos, y de a poco sus rayas se fueron intensificando a un color más fuerte, dándole así la majestuosidad y belleza que solo un tigre puede tener.

Los cuatro se volvieron muy unidos, y muy traviesos por cierto. Casi siempre alguien los encontraba haciendo siempre de las suyas.

La mayoría de los integrantes del palacio creyeron que los bebés serian un poco más tranquilos, dado la personalidad de la Madre, pero no fue así, ósea que ganaron los genes paternos; Por lo menos el palacio seguía en orden hasta que comenzaron a dar sus primeros pasos, y los colmillos empezaron a brotar.

* * *

**_~FlashBack~_**

_Era un día normal, Po, Tigresa, Vibora, Grulla y Shifu habían partido a la mañana a una misión, mientras tanto Mono y Mantis cuidarían a los cachorros._

_Los tres hermanos tenían alrededor de 2 años recién cumplidos y Zan 8 años. Los cuatro se encontraban en el almacén del palacio (*)._

_— C-Chicos… Ap-puren! — Zan,que había crecido unos cuantos centimentros, se encontraba haciéndole caballito (o turucuto (*) a Ryu, que al mismo tiempo le hacia turucuto a Xia y está a Lin._

_¿Cuál era el plan? Simple, conseguir la galletas de su tío Mono._

_La pandita estaba a punto de lograr alcanzar las preciadas galletas pero…_

_— ¡Aaah! —Cuatro gritos agudos ahogaron la sala seguidos por todos los jarrones que se hacían pedacitos, haciendo quedar a los hermanos bajo los escombros._

_Unos segundos luego, Lin pudo salir, victoriosa, con un jarroncito lleno de las galletas._

_Mono, con Mantis en el hombro, llegaron de inmediato al escuchar el estruendo._

_— ¡Chicos! — Gritó Mono, mientras el insecto sacaba de los escombros a Xia, Ryu y Zan, al mismo tiempo que el primate alzaba en sus hombros a Lin. — Saben que solamente me podrían haber pedido las galletas, cierto? ¡Y listo!_

_— Perdón... — Susurro Zan de la mano de sus hermanos._

_— P-Pergom... — Trato de decir la pequeña con la galleta en la boca._

_Los maestros se rieron a lo bajo._

_—No importa —Dijo Mantis. — pero mejor vamos que si no su madre nos mata por haberlos perdido de vista._

_Si bien los 3 pequeños eran un tanto callados en algunas ocasiones, digamos que había como un código de mirada entre ellos, y esa mirada, incluida la de su hermano mayor, Zan, decía que no querían ver a su madre enojada._

_Ryu, en un leve descuido de si tío Mono, mientras salían de la sala, se puso a jugar con la cola del nombrado; Y mientras jugaba, accidentalmente el tigresito se tropezó y con sus colmillitos recién salidos pero no muy filosos digamos que..._

_— ¡Au!_

_Bueno, ya imaginaran como termino la pobre cola de Mono._

**_~Fin FlashBack~_**

* * *

A decir verdad, tranquilidad fue lo que menos hubo.

En fin, los años pasaron y los "bebes" no tardaron en demostrar sus habilidades en Kung fu... y en cocina.

Ryu, a los 3 años empezó a tener curiosidad en los entrenamientos de sus tios, abuelo, padres y de su hermano mayor _—_que ya había aprendido demasiado en estos años. Tuvo tanta curiosidad que a las semanas ya se encontraba aprendiendo con la ayuda de todos.

Con las niñas fue diferente. A las hermanas les intereso, en primera instancia, la cocina.

Cuando su padre, y en algunas ocasiones su madre, cocinaba Lin y Xia eran las primeras en estar presentes viendo cada movimiento que hacían para cocinar.

Una mañana, las hermanas se levantaron antes que todos para hacer el desayuno. Y aunque era increíble, con solo 3 años lograron hacer un desayuno de maravilla del cual sus padres estuvieron orgullosos. Luego de ese "incidente", Po empezó a darles unas pequeñas clases, en contra de Tigresa, que decía que era "peligroso" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pasaron los meses y las chicas empezaron a tener curiosidad o mejor dicho... celos. Ya que cuando sus hermanos practicaban, todos pero todos les prestaban atención; en especial su madre. Por lo que las niñas simplemente, un día les pidieron a su abuelo que les comience a enseñar .Y desde ahí en más los 4 hermanos entrenaron día a día, y que conste que era por voluntad propia.

Si preguntan por las personalidades de los 4 hermanos, digamos que cada uno tiene su personalidad bien definida.

Zan, desde el nacimiento de sus hermanos se convirtió en un hermano ejemplar. Las quiere mucho y siempre juega con ellos, y no queda de mas decir que los protege y cuida cada vez que sus padres se van a alguna misión. A decir verdad, su personalidad no cambio mucho que digamos. Tranquilo, observador pero animado y muy gracioso e inteligente.

Ryu, es un consentido... bueno realmente los 4 son consentidos. Es orgulloso, y muy unido a su madre. Fuerte, logra todo lo que se propone. Gracioso y para nada tímido. Aun que no lo dice muchas veces, quiere mucho a sus hermanas menores, las protege y haría cualquier cosa por hacerlas reír.

Lin, ella es muy extrovertida, muchas veces se pone seria, al igual que su madre. Es mas tranquila y si hay algo injusto no se queda callada. Le gusta mucho la ropa, por lo que le divierte pasar tiempo con su tía Víbora. Cuando hay reuniones familiares, se divierte mucho, al igual que cuando pasa tiempo con sus hermanos. Conclusión: Es seria, pero divertida.

Y por ultimo Xia. Es mayormente tímida en primera instancia pero luego, si la conoces mejor es muy sociable y simpática. Es unida a sus dos padres por igual. Al ser la menor tiene el cuidado de todos encima, cosa que algunas veces la agobia. Detesta las peleas. Le encanta las cosas dulces. Le gusta la música. No le molesta estar sola, pero igualmente tiene muchos amigos.

Y ahora se encontraban en la época de las fiestas. En navidad para ser más exactos, la época preferida de Xia.

* * *

—¡Ryu! —Grito Tigresa.— ¡Zan!

—¿Como es eso que no dejar jugar a sus hermanas con ustedes?

—Es que nosotros estamos jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve y si les pegamos muy fuerte sin querer se van a largar a llorar y nos van a retar...—Dijo Ryu.

— ¿Y si las llegamos a lastimar?— Continuo Zan.

Los padres se miraron y sonrieron.— Por Buda, algunas veces son muy sobre-protectores con sus hermanas.—Dijo el Panda.

— ¡Zan ya no somos tan chiquitas!— Grito Lin.

— Y Ryu.. ¡tenemos la misma edad! También queremos jugar con ustedes...—Dijo Xia tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

— Niños, aunque esta bien que quieran proteger a sus hermanas— Tigresa fue interrumpida.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso!— Dijo Ryu.

— Bueno, bueno, igual tienen que dejarlas jugar.—

—De acuerdo.—dijo Zan.— Hablo por Ryu ya que no creo que lo diga.— El gansito se río.— ¿Nos perdonan?

—¡Si!—Dijeron las dos al unisono.

—¡Bueno! ¿Que tal si nos ponemos a jugar todos juntos?— Propuso Po.

— ¡Si!

Las bolas de nieve empezaron a volar por los aires, y las carcajadas comenzaron a escucharse. Cosa que llamo la atención a los demás integrantes del palacio.

—¡Tigresa, Po! ¿Porque hay tanto ruid- —El maestro Shifu fue interrumpido por una bola de nieve que termino en su cara.

Las risas disminuyeron poco a poco.

—¡P-Perdón, Abuelo!— Grito Xia.

El maestro simplemente se agacho, hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzo en dirección a su nieta, sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla.

El juego continuo y poco a poco, Mantis, Mono, Víbora y Grulla se fueron incorporando a esa tarde fría, pero de cierto modo cálida, de risas y juegos.

Y si... desde que Zan y los hermanos llegaron al palacio las cosas ya no son las mismas.

* * *

**B**ueno, lo sé, esta corto pero no creo que necesariamente tenga que ser largo. Es un Epilogo y no lo quise hacer "taaan" largo como los otros capitulos.

En fin, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. ¡Los adoro tanto! y saben que sin ustedes no escribiría nada.

Ya saben que si quieren, y les gusto como escribo, tengo más fanfics sobre TiPo y próximamente sobre otras parejas.

Repito, Gracias. Y gracias Nalask y Javi, por aguantarme desde hace unos meses.

¡Listo!

Nos vemos en la segunda temporada de esta historia.

**¡Besos! Los amo. **

**Atte: ShizukiMei257.- **


End file.
